Shine! Precure
by Spiziri
Summary: Spice, Sugar, and Cinnamon are from the Prism Kingdom ruled by Queen Crystal. But the evil organization, Pandora, has frozen it over and scattered the Dawn Fragments and stole the Dusk Fragments and the Miracle Box, which can grant any wish. So the three fairies seek help from the four legendary warriors, the Precure to save their kingdom.
1. Episode 1: The Dynamic Duo is Born!

She dug through the old jewelry box, handling each and every piece of jewelry with extreme care. She examined it in awe, and then she put the ruby necklace on. Then she posed in the mirror, laughing at her own reflection and quickly turning away, embarrassed.

"You're looking through your mom's jewelry again, kiddo?" Her dad entered the room.

"It's all so pretty…" She smiled and looked inside the wooden box. Then she pulled out a silver charm bracelet. There was a ruby charm on it.

"You're mother loved that." Her father said, smiling at his daughter.

"Really! It's so pretty!"

"I bet she would've given it to you. It's yours." She was in shock.

"Eh! Really!" She cried in disbelief.

"Sure. You look just like her with that on." There was train whistle.

"Wahhh! That's my signal!" She yelled, grabbing her schoolbag.

"You got a signal? For what?" He asked, slightly amused at his daughter's reaction. He knew he had to get to the mines soon.

"School! Whenever the train-whistle blows that means that the train's going to leave! And the train leaves the same time school is about to start! I'm so late!" She grabbed a piece of toast. "Bye, dad! Have fun at work! Be safe! I'll see you when you get home!" She was out the door. As she ran down the street, she shoved the piece of toast in her mouth and gulped it down.

"My name's Kokorohi Akari. I'm fourteen and I attend Hoseki Middle School. I love all the pretty jewels my dad brings home after a hard day's work. I love theater and dance even though I'm not very good…." Akari sprinted to the school at an impossible speed, but she knew she was nowhere near as fast as her close friend, Sora. "I love my friends and enjoy spending time with them."

"Akari!" Yurushikibo Sora called as Akari neared the school. She stood impatiently next to her younger, identical twin sister, Arashi. Sora was the ace of the soccer team and also interested in student directing the school plays. She secretly enjoys writing poetry.

Arashi was almost the exact opposite, even though they have the same mantis colored hair and hazel eyes. Arashi is much quieter and more polite. She's a music prodigy at the violin and is in the student council. She is a model student and very smart.

"You're late again." Sora groaned. "Did you oversleep?" Akari laughed sheepishly.

"That answers your question." Arashi agreed. They laughed. "You're just in time." Akari cheered happily, but the trio immediately hushed up. A girl passed them. She was their age, with dark navy hair and hazel eyes. She had her hair pulled back out of her face with clips. She wore the girls' school uniform, but her bow was blue instead of the traditional purple.

"She's violating the dress code." Arashi said.

"Is she new?" Akari asked.

"I guess so. I haven't seen her before." Sora agreed.

"She's violating the dress code!" Arashi cried. She sighed and calmed herself.

"We _all _are violating the dress code, sis. See? I'm wearing a green bow and my sleeves are rolled up all the way up past my elbow." Sora pointed off, showing off her bow and rolled up sleeves.

"You're violating the dress code! I can't believe you're my twin, let alone my sister." She grabbed Sora's arm and rolls the sleeves down, but the sleeve only reached slightly below the elbow. "What did you do?"

"I got it hemmed. I'm always hot, even in the winter." Sora explained. Arashi rolled her eyes.

"I got a pink bow." Akari said proudly.

"Good for you!" Sora laughed and patted Akari's back. Akari laughed.

"You have to get to class. You don't want to be late." There was annoyance in Arashi's tone and the trio set off to class.

"Everyone, this is our new transfer student, Yorokobi Ringo." The teacher introduced. Akari grew very excited in her seat. She could not wait to make another new friend. Ringo bowed politely, but said nothing. "Now…where to sit you…"

"She can sit right here, sensei!" Akari called, standing up and motioning to the chair and desk in front of her. Ringo seemed caught off guard by this, but she went to the desk and sat down. Akari realized she was still standing, and she sat down.

It was lunchtime! And Akari forgot her lunch at home…

"Sora-chan….Arashi-chan….I'm going to die of starvation…" Akari begged in front of their desks.

"Here." Arashi gave her an extra pair of chopsticks. "I don't care for fish."

"Arashi…I love you!" Akari exclaimed and happily ate the sushi in Arashi's bento. Sora was laughing and shaking her head. As Akari inhaled the food, she noticed that the new girl, Ringo, was eating by herself at her seat.

"She looks alone…" Akari pointed out.

"It's her choice." Sora said bluntly. Arashi nudged her in the ribs and Akari made her way over to her, tripping and falling on her way. She quickly stood up and RIngo stared at her.

"Hi, Ringo. I never introduced myself. I'm Korokohi Akari. But call me Akari, okay?" Akari gave her a warm smile. Ringo's expression was unchanging. Sora couldn't help but chuckled at what Akari was actually doing. Arashi nudged her in the ribs. "I can call you Ringo, right?" Akari asked. She didn't say anything. "So, since your new, you should audition for the school play with me! Or you could tryout for some sports if you'd like. But I think it will be so much fun if we were both in the school play." Ringo stood up, and left.

"Ringo?" Akari asked, confused. Sora walked up to Akari.

"How rude was that! Did she say anything to you at all?" Sora asked.

"Maybe she's just shy." Akari suggested. "It's decided! I'll make friends with Ringo! And that's a promise!" Sora rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, right. Hey, I won't be able to make it to your audition today. I have soccer tryouts."

"Really? Oh, I wish I could be there to cheer you on!" Akari hugged Sora. "A hug for good luck!" Sora laughed and rolled her eyes.

"You're so weird."

"What about Arashi-chan?" Akari asked, looking at Arashi who was reading a book.

"I'm sorry, Akari, but I have band practice and studying." She said apologetically. Sora laughed.

"She's such a nerd. All she does is study and play the violin. Or she's sick. I can't believe she is actually related to me." Akari and Sora laughed about this, but behind Arashi's book, she couldn't help but agree with Sora…and that did not make her feel good.

"See you tomorrow! Good luck with tryouts! Have fun at violin practice!" Akari called, waving them as she made her way to her audition.

"You too!" The twins called. Akari knew what she was getting into with the school play. She was the ace of the volleyball team who is also auditioned for the school play. She's going to be booked forever! But she is so torn between them, that she just has to do both! Akari went down the auditorium, muttering her monologue as she made her way down. It was a musical, but she couldn't remember which one….

As Akari made her way across campus to the auditorium, she stopped, noticing something in the sky. She looked up to see a red ball of light streaking right towards her.

"Ehh! What is that!" And then it hit her right in the forehead. Akari fell backwards and something landed on her chest. She looked at her body, to see a blue fox sitting on it. He's primarily blue and grey. Where it is orange, it's blue. His underbelly, chin, cheeks and tip of tail were grey. He had dark blue stockings and markings. He has a red ruby gemstone on his chest and red eyes. He had a red ribbon around his neck.

"You're in my way~spicu." He said in a male voice.

"It's sooo cuteee!" Akari cried, hugging him tightly. "And he talks! Oh, this is so unnatural but soooo adorable!" She squealed.

"Geer urff meh~spicu! You're suffocating meh~spicu!" He yelled. Akari pulled him away to get a good look at him. He jumped free of her hands and landed on the ground and shook himself.

"A talking fox! My name's Korokohi Akari! But will you call me Akari? What's your name?" Akari asked quickly. He looked taken back.

"That's none of your business~spicu!" He hissed. He noticed the ruby on her charm bracelet. "Is that…?" He shook his head. "How would you get your hands on that~spicu? You're just some human~spicu!"

"Spicu? You're name's Spicu?" Akari asked, oblivious to what he was just saying.

"It's Spice!" He snapped. Akari smiled.

"Aha!" She laughed, getting his name. He gasped and then growled at her. She froze.

"Is this really happening?" She asked, looking around.

"The auditions for the school play will now begin!" A voice said on a megaphone. Akari gasped and ran as fast as she could to the auditorium, completely forgetting about Spice.

She sighed and then noticed all the people auditioning for it. "Ehh! There's so many people! I'm never going to get a part now!" She cried. "Maybe I'll end up as a tree…" She noticed the poster for the musical: Abracadabra Aladdin. The setting was the desert. "Never mind…" She sighed and took her place in line.

"Let's see, is there any Dawn Fragments around here? Oh, there's a Gem Wish that has one!" A girl squealed, looking around the corner at all the students in line for an audition. She appeared to be fourteen or fifteen, with short gold hair and orange eyes. She wore a black, unusual costume. "I sense two Dusk Fragments. Which Dusk Fragment to use…which one…?" She asked herself as she scanned the room. Then she pulled out a black charm and threw it into the air, and took the form of a script.

The Regichina has glowing red eyes, big red horns, and a long red pointed tail. But its body was the form of a huge book and in its hands was a huge, red pitchfork.

"Regichina, collect the energy from the Gem Wishes in everyone's heart." She commanded.

"Regichina!" It cried, and everyone began to drop like flies. Everyone felt weak and all energy was drained from them. This was her opportunity.

Akari began to feel very weak, and very drained. She couldn't do anything. She noticed everyone around her was out of it, but she didn't want her life to end now! She was too young! And she wanted to find Spice again. She wanted to make friends with Ringo.

Slowly, Akari turned her head to face Ringo. She looked like everyone else: pretty much dead. Akari fought with herself, she tried to get to her feet, but it was no use. Then, she spotted the familiar blue ball of fur sprint across the room.

"A Dusk Fragment! You're mine!" And then, there was a girl that appeared. She seemed about Akari's age with short gold hair and bright, cold eyes. She chased Spice around all of the collapsed people. She stopped and noticed Akari, and smirked. Then she made her way over to her. "Don't move. You're just going to feel a bit of a shock." She reached out towards Akari.

"What are you…doing?" Akari demanded, trying to get to her feet. She was kicked back to the ground by a black boot.

"I said _don't move._" She snapped.

"Don't tell me what to do." Akari spat back.

"Shut up." The girl reached towards Akari's heart.

"Hey, don't tell her what to do." A voice shouted. Akari slowly turned her head towards the collapsed Ringo, who was forcing herself to get to her feet.

"Aren't you being brave?" The girl sniggered. "It looks like your Gem Wish has a Dawn Fragment too." She made her way towards Ringo. Akari felt anger. She didn't want Ringo to get hurt by this psychopath. With these emotions, Akari rose to her feet, fighting the Regichina's power of draining energy. Ringo was kicked to the ground and the girl placed her black boot on her back.

"Don't touch my friend!" Akari exclaimed, charging towards the girl.

"I'll show you!" The girl raised her hand and black electricity shot out at the girl. Akari screamed and collapsed as unbearable pain spread throughout her body. Ringo threw off the girl and rose to her feet. "You're so annoying! Just stay put!"

She sent black lightning at Ringo, but Akari, using her lacrosse speed, stepped in front of Ringo, protecting her.

"No!" Ringo stepped next to Akari.

Then, there was a miraculous light. It was insanely bright, and stopped the black lightning immediately. But Akari and Ringo seemed perfectly fine. They looked at each other confused. Then Spice ran up Akari.

"Is it true~spicu? You have the power~spicu? _You_ of all people~spicu?" He asked in disbelief.

"What's that supposed to mean!" Akari snapped.

"I knew it was smart to stick with you~suga! Is that Spice I sense~suga?" A high, female voice asked. There was a puff of smoke and a creature appeared. She was smaller than Spice. But her eyes are bigger and gold. There's a blue sapphire on her chest. She resembles a small deer. She has a red coat with white on her chest and under her stomach and the inside of her legs. She has a darker red stripe down her back and white spots. It's white under her tail. Its white on her chin and mouth white a red face. The top of her head is darker red and her ears are white and pink. Around her neck is a ribbon.

"Sugar!"

"Spice!" The two were reunited.

"Do you mind explaining?" Akari demanded.

"You're so impatient~spicu. You don't deserve to know~spicu." Spice hissed.

"Don't be so mean, Spice~suga. Now's not the time~suga. You two have to transform into Pretty Cure~suga!" The creature named Sugar explained. Two balls of light floated towards Akari and Ringo. They held out their hands, and the balls of light disappeared, two compact mirrors dropping into their hands. Akari's was pink with an outline of a flame on it. Ringo's was blue with an outline of a teardrop on it.

Akari and Ringo exchanged looked. Ringo looked nervous and scared. Akari was very unsure, but there was something screaming in her heart to just do it. Then she smiled.

"Let's go!" Akari and Ringo took hands.

"Dual Prism Power!" They called in unison, not letting go. The flame and dewdrop spin rapidly and it opens. Spice runs up and throws his ruby to Ringo. Sugar runs up and throws her sapphire to Akari. They catch it and Akari places the sapphire in Ringo's compact mirror and Ringo places the ruby in Akari's compact mirror.

It flashes. They hold hands and spin around as Akari's gloves and boots appear in a blue light and Ringo's appear in a red light. They link arms and stand back to back, spinning around and their outfits appear. They release each other. Ringo smoothes her hair back out of her face as it grew longer and turned a bright, sapphire blue. Two flaming ribbons wrap around her hair, forming twin-tails with blue heart-shaped hair accessories.

Akari runs her fingers through her hair and it grows somewhat longer and one blue ribbon making it into a ponytail. Together, they land together.

"The Ruby symbolizes love. The burning power of love, Cure Ruby!" Akari introduced, posing.

"The Sapphire symbolizes happiness. The crashing waves of happiness, Cure Sapphire!" She posed.

"We are Pretty Cure." They chanted in unison.

"Evil henchmen of darkness, prepare yourself" Ringo said.

"For the wrath of the shining warriors Pretty Cure!" Akari finished. They froze, realizing the words that just spilled out of their mouths. They exchanged glances.

"Eh! What's with this costume!" Cure Ruby cried.

"This is all a dream. That's the only explanation, right?" Cure Sapphire asked Cure Ruby.

"Right!" Cure Ruby agreed. She wears a red one-strap midriff top. The strap is pink and she wears a pink bow on the front of her top with her ruby in the center. Her skirt is red with pink frills and a pink bow on the back with a ruby in the middle. She wears long red gloves with pink fingerless gloves underneath. She wears pink shorts under her skirt and has pink frills on her gloves. Her boots reached her knees and were red. She has a red choker and red armbands. She wears ruby earrings. Her hair is in a ruby shade, curled ponytail held with a red ribbon and pink heart.

Cure Sapphire wears a one shoulder blue top with lighter blue frills. She has a light blue bow on her chest with a sapphire in the middle. She has long light blue gloves with blue frills and a sapphire on the back of each hand. She has a small light blue bow in the back and blue skirt with light blue frills. Her boots reach her ankles and are blue with light blue heels and light blue socks that reach the knee. She has light blue shorts on. Her hair is in a bright sapphire twin-tails with two strands framing her face and it is curled at the end, held in a sapphire heart. She has sapphire earrings and a gold tiara on her forehead with a sapphire in the middle.

"Pretty Cure…? I didn't think they actually existed." The girl muttered.

"Neither did I…" Cure Sapphire muttered. "I can't believe I'm _actually_ a Pretty Cure. It's just not possible. They're stupid made up stories for children."

"It's not made up!" Cure Ruby protested angrily. "We transformed, didn't we?"

"It's a dream, Akari! You even agree with me! Pretty Cure does _not _exist. We did not transform. This is just a horrible nightmare. Let's get back to reality." She said coldly. Cure Ruby pinched her. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Did you wake up?" Cure Ruby asked.

"No, but—"

"Then this is reality, whether you would like to believe it or not. But we are in this together, and we have to get out of this together!" Cure Ruby snapped. Cure Sapphire sighed.

"Regichina, get them." She commanded.

"Gi! Chi!" The Regichina started swinging its pitchfork and tries to stab the Pretty Cure. Cure Ruby and Sapphire ran away screaming.

"So much for getting out of this together!" Cure Sapphire cried. "What's your plan now?"

"Don't rush my thought process!" Cure Ruby said.

"What thought process!" Cure Sapphire questioned. Cure Ruby tripped and fell flat on her face. Cure Ruby rolled over and screamed. The pitchfork was right about to stab her. Then, Cure Sapphire stepped forward and caught one of the prongs on the pitchfork. She held on tightly, then flipped it over her head, the Regichina holding on. She completely flipped it over her head and across the room. But the throw also sent her flying across the room and into a wall. Cure Ruby jumped to her feet as the girl made her way to the collapsed Cure Sapphire.

Cure Ruby jumped in the air and dive kicked her. The girl blocked it easily. Cure Ruby threw many swift punches at the girl, which she dodged, blocked, and then kicked Cure Ruby in the gut, sending her into a wall. Cure Sapphire roundhouse kicked the girl who blocked that. Cure Sapphire kicked her many more times, each of which she dodged but was having a hard time keeping up. She finally backed away.

"Regichina!" She snapped. Regichina got to its feet.

"Quick~suga! Purify it and get the Dawn Fragment~suga! Hurry~suga!" Sugar ordered.

"How do we do that!" Cure Ruby cried.

"Beats me~spicu. You're the Pretty Cure~spicu." Spice said lazily.

"You're not helping…." Cure Sapphire muttered.

"Couldn't you be a little more helpful! At least supportive!" Cure Ruby demanded.

"I don't appreciate being yelled at~spicu." Spice said bluntly. Cure Ruby and Sapphire sighed. But then it hit them. They took hands.

"Let's go!" Cure Ruby chanted. She stretched her free arm out. "The burning power of love!" A ball of pink fire formed and then took the form of a heart.

Cure Sapphire raised her hand high above. "The powerful waves of happiness!" A ball of blue water formed in her hand and took the shape of a heart.

"With the magnificent power of our noble hearts!" Cure Sapphire started.

"You will face our wrath!" Cure Ruby finished. They put the two hearts together, forming one steaming water white heart. They each drew half a heart, making it whole.

"Pretty Cure Prism Cascade!" They shouted. They held each other's hand tightly while their free arms were open and outstretched towards the giant steaming water white heart. A great beam of steaming white water shoots from the heart. It hits the Regichina dead on. There is a fiery explosion and the room is filled with steam.

"Regichina!" It cried, exploding.

"Grr…I won't forget this! Winze-sama will not be happy! And you better not forget about me, Spriz." The girl now known as Spriz growled. She disappeared. Where the Regichina was, fell a pin. Cure Ruby stretched out her hand and caught it. He was a shiny amethyst-colored charm-like pin. It looks like a violet, young dinosaur-like charm. It has small white claws on its four short legs. It has a large lavender flower on its chest.

"What is this?" Cure Ruby asked.

"Yay~suga! It's a Dusk Fragment~suga!" Sugar cheered happily. Cure Ruby and Cure Sapphire suddenly returned to normal in their civilian forms. Everyone around them and the room returned to normal, as if nothing happened.

"How did that happen?" Ringo asked, looking around.

"After you're done fighting, you return to normal~spicu. Duh~spicu." Spice explained.

"You have some explaining to do!" Akari snapped at Spice. When she looked at Ringo, she was bowing to her.

"I'm sorry, Kokorohi-san. Earlier today, I was very rude to you. The truth is, I was very nervous today. I just moved here from far away, and I didn't know anyone. When you came up to me so nonchalantly, I didn't know how to react. It was when I ran off when I realized how childish and stupid I was acting. I'm so sorry."

"Hey, it's perfectly fine! I act childish all the time! I'm just glad we made up and I hope that from now on, we can continue this Pretty Cure thing. It sounds like fun!" Akari said cheerfully. Ringo looked up and Akari smiled. "We'll, I have an audition to go to. Let's go!"

Ringo grinned and nodded.


	2. Episode 2: Spice and Sugar Revealed!

"Yesterday I met Ringo, Spice, Sugar, Regichina, and Spriz. It was super scary, but I think I made a new friend. After our audition, Spice followed me home. I learned that Spice could transform into a charm on my bracelet. I learned I can transform into Cure Ruby, which is my favorite jewel, but I don't know how I can juggle Pretty Cure, school play, and volleyball. I'm so stressed!"

Akari sighed as she ran to school, late as ever. She sprinted in class and was in her seat by the window before her name was called. Arashi gave her a dirty look but Sora gave her a thumbs up. Ringo glanced at her and Akari smiled.

"Ever since yesterday, Ringo seemed a lot more social. She auditioned for the school play with me and we walked home together. And a lot of people started admiring her. I was a little jealous of how popular she was with the guys, but I did my best not to let it get to me. She seemed very polite to everyone, which made me happy she has the courage to come out of her shell." Akari smiled.

"Earth to Akari!" Sora's voice called. Akari looked up where Sora stood in front of her desk, arms crossed.

"Are you okay? You seem out of it today." Arashi asked. Akari shook her head.

"No, no, no! I just have a lot on my mind lately, but I'm fine. Really." Akari smiled. She noticed it was lunchtime. And then she noticed Ringo sitting by herself. Akari pulled her lunch from her bag and made her way to sit next to Ringo.

"Hi, Kokorohi-san." Ringo greeted.

"Hey. I was wondering if you would like a tour of town. If your not doing anything this afternoon, that is."

"Really? That'd be great!" Together, they happily ate their lunches.

"What's going on with Akari? She ditches us and suddenly she's all buddy-buddy with the new kid." Sora grumbled.

"Is someone jealous?" Arashi teased. Sora flicked her.

"And this is the last stop on our journey. The greatest bakery ever!" Akari said, gesturing to the family owned café, famous for their crepes titled: Melt. "I'm starving!" Akari grabbed Ringo's hand and dragged her inside.

"Hi, Yurushikibo-san!" Akari greeted a young man with dark brown hair and deep chocolate eyes.

"Don't be so formal. You know you can just call me Kazuki." He smiled warmly at the pair.

"Right! Gimme a plate of chocolate crepes!" Akari leaned over to Ringo, "You have money, right?" Ringo nodded and they took their seats in the corner.

"Who is that?" Ringo asked.

"That's Kazuki. He is Sora and Arashi's older brother." Ringo watched him skillfully make the crepes. Then he served them on two plates to Ringo and Akari. Akari began to eat hungrily as Kazuki went into the other room. Then Ringo took a bite of her crepe.

"It's good!" She exclaimed.

"I know, right?" Suddenly, there were two puffs of smoke and Spice and Sugar appeared. "What are you guys doing! Someone might see you!" Akari hissed with a mouthful of crepes.

"No one's around~spicu. Just eat your crepes~spicu." Spice shot back. Akari glared, but continued eating.

"You guys have to tell us everything." Akari demanded.

"What are you?" Ringo asked.

"We are fairies from the Prism Kingdom~suga!" Sugar replied.

"The Prism Kingdom? What's that?" Akari asked.

"It's a beautiful kingdom where we live~suga. It has thousands of glittering jewels and gemstones everywhere that glow~suga! We have Queen Crystal rule all of the Courts, which is what the Prism Kingdom is divided up as~suga. There's the Whirlpool Court, The Verdant Court, The Ember Court, The Cloud Court, and The Spark Court~suga There is also two fields. There is the Temporal Fields and the Spatial Fields, each having a tower~suga. But the Queen, Spice, and I all live in the palace in the heart of the Prism Kingdom~suga!" Sugar explained.

"So, why are you here?" Ringo asked.

"Because there is an evil organization called Pandora~spicu. They needed all the Dusk and Dawn Fragments to make the key and hole to open Queen Crystal's box~spicu. They invaded our kingdom, stole all but three of the Dusk Fragments, stole the Miracle Box, scattered the Dawn Fragments, and sealed off the Prism Kingdom, trapping our Queen~spicu." Spice said in a harsh tone.

"Miracle Box?" Akari asked.

"That's Queen Crystal's box~suga. It holds amazing power~suga. If it is opened, it can create millions of miracles, or millions of destructions~suga." Sugar explained.

"Pandora wanted to unleash this power to get control over the universe~spicu. With that box, it'll grant any wish to bring alive the most beautiful dreams, or the most horrible disasters~spicu." Spice continued. "We were sent to go find the legendary warriors, the Pretty Cure, to get the Miracle Box back before Pandora gets all of the Dawn Fragments~spicu."

"Then we can wish our Queen free and save the Prism Kingdom~suga!" Sugar cheered.

"What are the Dusk and Dawn Fragments?" Akari asked, finishing her crepes.

"Dawn Fragments are little stones that are each a different shape~suga. Together, they make up the keyhole~suga. There's a total of fifty~suga!" Akari spit out her drink.

"Fifty!" She cried.

"Don't worry~suga! We already have two~suga!" Sugar pulled on a necklace around Ringo's neck, which had a beautiful sapphire on it. "This is Vivian~suga! She is a flashlight~suga!" Spice bit Akari's hand, and then pulled on her charm bracelet. "That's Rita~suga! She can create wind~suga! Oh, that reminds me~suga!" Sugar kissed Ringo's charm bracelet and sparkles fell over it. "Now it's charmed like Akari's~suga."

"Charmed? How could it be charmed? I made it." Ringo asked.

"You made it? That's amazing! It's sooo adorable!" Akari cried.

"You can keep the Dawn Fragments in the Miracle Box, but since that's not here, keep them in this jar~spciu." Spice pushed an empty jar towards the pair.

"This was my mom's…" Akari began, touching the ruby on her charm bracelet. "Can I wear it instead?"

"Sure~suga!"

"Dusk Fragments make up the key~spicu. Like the Dawn Fragments, they each can do something~spicu. Pandora managed to get all but three of the Dusk Fragments~spicu. I have Aqua, Sugar has Ariez, and we lost Tauon~spicu. You just got Pisco~spicu." Spice explained. "To put them in use, you put them in the mirror where you put our jewels~spicu." Akari looked at Pisco, who she pinned on her school bag.

"They're cute!" Akari exclaimed.

"So who's 'Winze'?" Ringo asked.

"Winze is the leader of Pandora~spicu. He was once a loyal warrior to Queen Crystal. He was in love with her, but she was in love with a human at the time~spicu. After she had a baby, Winze's heart grew cold and filled with darkness~spicu. Heartbroken and filled with hate, he attacked the baby and Queen Crystal, who banished him~spicu. The Queen was afraid that the human she loved was not safe with her in the Prism Kingdom, so she sent him back here, to the Earth Court~spicu. She had him take the baby, and hasn't seen them since~spicu." When he finished the story, Akari was in tears.

"That's the sweetest story I've ever heard!" She wiped her tears and sniffled. Sugar was also in tears and Akari hugged her tightly as they cried on each other.

"You guys are such big babies~spicu…" Spice hissed. Then his tail twitched. "Humans are coming~spicu!" He dived into Akari's bag and Sugar jumped into Ringo's bag. Akari and Ringo looked around and stood up.

"I don't see anyone…" Ringo said.

"Neither do I. C'mon. Let's go." Akari grabbed her bag and walked outside with Ringo following. As the exited the café, Arashi and Sora entered from the back and behind the counter.

"Is that Akari?" Arashi asked.

"She's with that Ringo! Grr… I've become a third wheel!" Sora stomped. Spriz appeared, hidden in the alley behind Melt.

"There's two Dawn Fragments nearby. Let's try this Dusk Fragment." Spriz threw the black Dusk Stone into the backdoor of the café and it landed on a cupcake. The cupcake grew to the size of the building and had red horns, pointed tail, eyes, and pitchfork.

"Get those Dawn Fragments, Regichina!" She commanded as she entered. The Regichina casted a dark spell and everyone fell to their knees as their energy was drained. The Regichina ripped the emerald off of Sora's anklet, and the opal off Arashi's ring, both of them were completely collapsed.

Akari and Ringo froze as their bags shook tremendously. They opened their bags and Spice and Sugar jumped out.

"Pandora~spicu! There's a Regichina~spicu!" Spice sprinted towards Melt with Sugar following closely behind. Ringo and Akari nodded and sprinted towards Melt. They stormed inside and noticed the cupcake Regichina, Spriz, Arashi, and Sora.

"Spice!" Akari called.

"Sugar!" Ringo called. They pulled out their compact mirrors and took hands.

"Dual Prism Power!" They called in unison, not letting go. The flame and dewdrop spin rapidly and it opens. Spice runs up and throws his ruby to Ringo. Sugar runs up and throws her sapphire to Akari. They catch it and Akari places the sapphire in Ringo's compact mirror and Ringo places the ruby in Akari's compact mirror.

It flashes. They hold hands and spin around as Akari's gloves and boots appear in a blue light and Ringo's appear in a red light. They link arms and stand back to back, spinning around and their outfits appear. They release each other. Ringo smoothes her hair back out of her face as it grew longer and turned a bright, sapphire blue. Two flaming ribbons wrap around her hair, forming twin-tails with blue heart-shaped hair accessories.

Akari runs her fingers through her hair and it grows somewhat longer and one blue ribbon making it into a ponytail. Together, they land together.

"The Ruby symbolizes love. The burning power of love, Cure Ruby!" Akari introduced, posing.

"The Sapphire symbolizes happiness. The crashing waves of happiness, Cure Sapphire!" She posed.

"We are Pretty Cure." They chanted in unison.

"Evil henchmen of darkness, prepare yourself" Cure Sapphire said.

"For the wrath of the shining warriors Pretty Cure!" Cure Ruby finished. Cure Ruby turned to Cure Sapphire. "Hey, I think we got this down!"

"Look out!" Cure Sapphire shoved Cure Ruby out of the way. Cure Sapphire was punched into a wall.

"Hey! Don't do that!" Cure Ruby said, punching the Regichina. The Regichina blocked it. Cure Ruby continued to punch, but the Regichina dodged it and she fell flat on her face. Cure Sapphire jumped and dive kicked the Regichina right in the face, knocking it off its feet. Cure Ruby got up and brushed the dirt off herself.

"Hurry up and get up, Regichina! Get the Dawn and Dusk Fragments! Now!" Spriz commanded almost desperately. The Regichina immediately stood up. Cure Ruby and Cure Sapphire charged at the Regichina quickly and prepared to punch it as one. But suddenly, it grabbed Arashi and Sora and held them up, using them as a shield although they were unconscious. Cure Ruby and Cure Sapphire skidded to a stop.

"We can't hurt it without hurting your friends…" Cure Sapphire said. Cure Ruby charged at the Regichina, who held the twins defensively as a shield. Cure Ruby jumped on the Regichina's huge fingers that gripped Sora. She sprinted across the fingers and up its arms. She started to punch and kick its face, portions of flames appearing for extra power.

But then he put Arashi in front of her as a shield. Cure Ruby froze and stopped attacking. She braced herself for the long fall down. Then suddenly, the Regichina was flipped outside into the back alley. Cure Ruby fell, but she felt like she was a cat. She landed on her feet. Sora and Arashi's bodies fell. Cure Ruby jumped and caught Sora, and stumbled onto the ground roughly. Cure Sapphire caught Arashi. The Pretty Cure placed the twins against a wall a good distance away from the Regichina.

"We better get it while it's down." Cure Sapphire said.

"Let's go!" She stretched her free arm out. "The burning power of love!" A ball of pink fire formed and then took the form of a heart.

Cure Sapphire raised her hand high above. "The powerful waves of happiness!" A ball of blue water formed in her hand and took the shape of a heart. They took hands.

"With the magnificent power of our noble hearts!" Cure Sapphire started.

"You will face our wrath!" Cure Ruby finished. They put the two hearts together, forming one steaming water white heart. They each drew half a heart, making it whole.

"Pretty Cure Prism Cascade!" They shouted. They held each other's hand tightly while their free arms were open and outstretched towards the giant steaming water white heart. A great beam of steaming white water shoots from the heart. It hits the Regichina dead on. There is a fiery explosion and the alley is filled with steam.

"Regichina!" It cried, exploding. A Dusk Fragment fell. Cure Sapphire caught it. It was a shiny emerald colored pin. It's a green alligator on two feet. It has big green eyes and big white teeth. Its feet and hands are webbed. Its tail is spiked.

"It's Gemotes~suga!" Sugar cried as Cure Ruby and Cure Sapphire returned to normal. Then a star-shaped emerald and an octagon-shaped opal dropped into Akari and Ringo's hands as everything went back to normal.

"And Elenora, the opal Dawn Fragment~spicu! And Evan, the emerald Dawn Fragment~spicu!" Spice exclaimed. Akari and Ringo dropped the stones into the jar.

"Slowly but surely!" Akari said cheerfully. Ringo nodded in agreement. Then Akari yawned. "I'm exhausted. I'll see you tomorrow, Yorokobi-san." The pair went their separate ways with their fairy partner.


	3. Episode 3: Eh? Cure Ruby's Quitting?

"I think Yorokobi-san and I are starting to become good friends. We are getting the hang of things as a Pretty Cure. It's not always easy, especially the other day when my close friends got involved. I was so scared that the Regichina would seriously hurt them. We got lucky that they were safe, but I don't want them to get hurt again…So what should I choose? Pretty Cure? Or the safety of my friends?"

"I'm _so _late! Again!" Akari cried as she sprinted to school so fast smoke was coming off her heels.

"You need to get up earlier~spicu. You forgot to feed me~spicu. And just for that, you have to give me your lunch~spicu." Spice grumbled as a keychain.

"In your dreams! You snooze, you lose!"

"I wasn't the one snoozing~spicu! I am a Guardian in the Prism Kingdom~spicu! You should treat me with respect~spicu!"

"Yeah, right." Akari rolled her eyes and then ran right smack into a rock. She fell back and looked it. It wasn't a rock, but an angry-looking Sora. Her arms were crossed.

"Who were you talking to?" Sora asked in a hard tone.

"Who? Me? I wasn't talking to anyone! I was just…rehearsing my lines! Yeah!" Akari laughed nervously.

"Did the Directors call you and tell you that you were in the play? They didn't even put up the cast list up. You've been acting strange, Akari. And I don't like it. Friends don't ditch each other and keep things from each other." Those words stung at Akari.

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me. Look, a lot is going on. And I'm not keeping anything from you. You're just being extremely nosy." Akari shot back defensively.

"Nosy! _Nosy!" _Sora began to laugh harshly. "I'm just looking out for you, Akari because you need it. You always act before you think and always get into trouble. You're my friend and I care about you. But I don't appreciate you hanging out with Yorokobi-san and leave me hanging!"

The bell ran for school. Akari stood up.

"I can take care of myself! I'm not a little girl anymore. Just because you're older by a few months, doesn't mean you can treat me like a baby." And with that, Akari went to class.

"Spriz, you have failed me twice." A deep male voice said.

"Winze-sama, I deeply apologize. I can do this, though. I have underestimated the Pretty Cure, but this time I won't fail you." Spriz begged.

"I knew it was risky to recruit such a young girl… I'll soon regret it." Winze's voice muttered.

"No! You won't regret it! In fact, I've come up with a new plan! I've created a black Regichina. It doesn't have a Dusk Fragment in it, so the Pretty Cure attacks will be useless! I'll get the rest of the Dusk Fragments and all the Dawn Fragments!" Spriz yelled desperately.

"Maybe I'll send someone else to do the job…"

"No! Me! I can do it! You'll see!" And then Spriz disappeared.

"And they rescued us from a tremendous, terrifying monster! I was out cold, but after being shook around so much, I came to my senses. But my opal was gone! And so was Sora's emerald." Arashi explained.

"Who saved you?" Akari asked, trying to remain calm and puzzled but on the inside she was freaking out. She exchanged glances with Ringo who was listening too.

"The Pretty Cure! Haven't you heard stories of them? They were there! Cure Ruby! Cure Sapphire!" Arashi was oozing happiness. Akari chuckled.

"I think you hit your head really hard." Ringo chimed in. Akari glanced at Ringo as Arashi protested. Then Akari looked at Spice on her bracelet. She looked back at Sora, who was excluding herself in a corner. Akari sighed and got up.

"Sora?" Akari asked. Sora just stared at Akari. "Listen, I'm really sorry about this. I want to make it up to you. Do you want to go to the amusement park with me afterschool?"

"This is stupid." She stated.

"But I really like amusement parks. Their fun and there's _tons_ of food—"

"That's not what a I meant!" Sora snapped. "I meant that us fighting is stupid. We are friends. We shouldn't fight over something so stupid…"

"Agreed. You were right. Friends don't ditch each other and they tell each other everything." Sora nodded. Akari grinned.

Akari sighed as everyone began to leave the room; the school day was over.

"I'll catch up with you in a sec!" Akari called to the twins. Her heart was beating out of her chest. She felt like her stomach was sinking so low, it was going to fall out of her butt. But this is what her head was telling her to do. "Yorokobi-san?" Ringo looked up from packing her back.

"Hello." She greeted. Akari breathed and took Spice off her charm bracelet.

"Listen, this Pretty Cure thing…" Akari began. "I can't do this… Because of me, Arashi and Sora almost got killed. And I'm keeping stuff from them. I can't do that to a friend… I just can't. I can't hide this from my dad and Michio, my younger brother. It's not fair and I don't want someone close to me getting hurt…" She handed Ringo Spice, her compact mirror, and Pisco. "Good luck, Yorokobi-san. I hope you can find a better Cure Ruby. But I hope that we can still be friends. In fact, I'm going to an amusement park now with Sora and Arashi. Please join us, if you'd like." Akari bowed and quickly left the room with her bag, leaving Ringo behind, completely dumbstruck as her eyes watered.

"She is the dumbest person I've ever met~spicu!" Spice growled as he paced in Ringo's room. "How could she just give up~spicu? Just like that~spicu!

"Calm down, Spice~suga." Sugar said. "I'm sure there's a very reasonable explaination~suga."

"Where have you been~spicu! She just told Ringo everything~spicu!" Spice hissed, stopping in front of Sugar.

"I was sleeping~suga…" Sugar mumbled. Spice hit her. "Spice, you big meanie~suga…" Spice sighed.

"She invited me to the amusement park, do you think I should go?" Ringo asked.

"Yes~spicu!"

"What do you want to do, Ringo~suga?" Ringo thought for a moment.

"I really don't know what I want to do… I should really study. We have a test coming up soon." Spice sighed.

"Ringo, you're the best partner~spicu! You're so much prettier and nicer and smarter~spicu! Can you be my partner instead~spicu?" Spice said, putting on his cute face. Sugar hit him. Ringo sighed.

"You guys…"

"I guess she didn't want to come…" Akari muttered as she exited the Ferris wheel.

"What are you talking about, Akari?" Arashi asked.

"Nothing. I invited Yorokobi-san to join us, but I bet she's studying for that big test coming up." Akari giggled.

"Shouldn't you be worrying about that, Arashi?" Sora asked. Arashi shook her head.

"I studied a month in advance."

"How can you study a month in advance!" Sora and Akari cried. Arashi smiled. Sora sighed.

"I'll be in the bathroom if you really need me." And then she disappeared in the crowd. Suddenly, the sky darkened and everyone began to drop like flies. Akari looked around.

"Here! Now! No! Not my friends!" Akari screamed. "This is what I've wanted to avoid…" Akari was on the verge of tears. She looked around and backed away. Then there was harsh laughter. Akari looked up to see Spriz standing on the frozen Ferris wheel.

"Oh? There's one left." Spriz laughed. Then she placed her palm on the Ferris wheel and black electricity covered it. Then, it became a Regichina! But it had black horns, black eyes, black tail, but no pitchfork.

"Regichina!"

"Get that Dawn Fragment!" Spriz commanded. The Regichina punched Akari. She ran away screaming as it chased her.

"Someone help me!" Akari screamed as the Regichina chased her and tried to hit her. "Hey! I got an idea!" She collapsed and closed her eyes. The Regichina stopped and looked at her.

"Na?"

"Get the Dawn Fragment!" Spriz commanded. The Regichina picked up Akari. Akari screamed and squirmed herself free of its grasp.

"I'm never doing that again!" Akari jumped down onto the ground and landed roughly. "I don't have my Pretty Cure reflexes anymore…" Akari remembered as she struggled to get up.

"Regi!" He punched the ground where Akari was. But Akari found herself rolling. When she stopped, she looked up at Ringo. Ringo tossed Akari her compact mirror.

"C'mon, if you want to live at least." Akari nodded and got up. She took hands with Ringo.

"Dual Prism Power!" They called in unison, not letting go. The flame and dewdrop spin rapidly and it opens. Spice runs up and throws his ruby to Ringo. Sugar runs up and throws her sapphire to Akari. They catch it and Akari places the sapphire in Ringo's compact mirror and Ringo places the ruby in Akari's compact mirror.

It flashes. They hold hands and spin around as Akari's gloves and boots appear in a blue light and Ringo's appear in a red light. They link arms and stand back to back, spinning around and their outfits appear. They release each other. Ringo smoothes her hair back out of her face as it grew longer and turned a bright, sapphire blue. Two flaming ribbons wrap around her hair, forming twin-tails with blue heart-shaped hair accessories.

Akari runs her fingers through her hair and it grows somewhat longer and one blue ribbon making it into a ponytail. Together, they land together.

"The Ruby symbolizes love. The burning power of love, Cure Ruby!" Akari introduced, posing.

"The Sapphire symbolizes happiness. The crashing waves of happiness, Cure Sapphire!" She posed.

"We are Pretty Cure." They chanted in unison.

"Evil henchmen of darkness, prepare yourself" Cure Sapphire said.

"For the wrath of the shining warriors Pretty Cure!" Cure Ruby finished. Spriz simply laughed in delight.

"This should be interesting." She muttered. Cure Ruby and Cure Sapphire engaged in the long battle against the powerful Regichina. Whatever they seemed to do, they couldn't knock it down and they could attack it.

"It's strong…" Cure Ruby panted. Cure Sapphire nodded a little, trying ot catch her breath. "C'mon. We have to try and purify it." Cure Sapphire nodded.

"Let's go!" She stretched her free arm out. "The burning power of love!" A ball of pink fire formed and then took the form of a heart.

Cure Sapphire raised her hand high above. "The powerful waves of happiness!" A ball of blue water formed in her hand and took the shape of a heart. They took hands.

"With the magnificent power of our noble hearts!" Cure Sapphire started.

"You will face our wrath!" Cure Ruby finished. They put the two hearts together, forming one steaming water white heart. They each drew half a heart, making it whole.

"Pretty Cure Prism Cascade!" They shouted. They held each other's hand tightly while their free arms were open and outstretched towards the giant steaming water white heart. A great beam of steaming white water shoots from the heart. It hits the Regichina dead on. There is a fiery explosion and the amusement park is filled with steam. But when it cleared, the Regichina was still standing.

"It didn't work!" Cure Sapphire cried.

"Of course it didn't! This is a stronger Regichina, which is completely immune to your petty attacks!" Spriz laughed almost hysterically.

"You coward! Fight us yourself!" Cure Ruby snapped. Suddenly, the pair was lifted into the air. Then it placed Cure Ruby in one of the cars in the Ferris wheel, and Cure Sapphire in another. The doors and windows locked them in.

"Akari! Arashi! Where are you?" Sora called, looking around. "What happened to everyone?" She found herself in front of the gigantic Regichina. "Hey, you!" Cure Ruby and Cure Sapphire looked down to see Sora kicked the foot of the Regichina. "You better put them down."

"Sora! Sora!" Cure Ruby screamed as she banged against the glass. "Please run. Run like there's a soccer ball in front of you. Run like there's a goal straight ahead! Just please run away…" Sora looked up.

"Akari?" Cure Ruby froze.

"Uhh, please keep this a secret!" She begged. The Regichina noticed Arashi soon waking up and fighting the darkness. It raised its fist and began to smash down on Arashi.

"No!" Sora screamed as she shoved Arashi away and spread her arms wide. The fist came down. Cure Ruby screamed.

"Sora!" Cure Ruby began to cry. But when the smoke cleared, Sora was completely fine, but she was glowing green. Then a creature appeared in a puff of smoke. It was really small with a white body. It resembled a small bird. She has yellow triangles under her eyes and a gold beak. She has a yellow opal on her forehead and a green emerald on her chest. Her talons are gold and she has yellow and green markings on the rest of her body and face. Her tail feathers curl.

"It's Cinnamon~suga!" Sugar cried.

"Eh! You're not just a charm! You're a bird!" Sora screamed, jumping back.

"Hurry and transform~cinu!" Cinnamon yelled.

"Eh! Transform? How!"

"Oh, right~cinu. I forgot to give you this~cinu." She tossed a green compact mirror with a yellow outline of a cloud on it. When Sora touched it, words spilled from her mouth.

"Pretty Cure Prism Power Unlock!" Her hair is let down as it and her body glows green. The outline of the cloud lights up and it spins around. She opens the compact mirror and Cinnamon tosses the emerald on her chest to Sora. She catches it and puts it in the compact mirror. She hugs Cinnamon and lets her go. She disappears. Green ribbons of wind blow and circle Sora. The wind carries the mirror away. Feathers blow past her and she claps. The green ribbons materialize into her long sleeves. She twirls and knocks her heels together. In a flash, her shoes appear. She twirls a green ribbon around her self and in a flash, her outfit appears. She tilts her head back and the wind blows through her hair and two strands of light wrap around the ends of her hair in the back as it turns green. In a flash, her hair is puffed out and the strands of light are now actual hair ribbons. She opens her new green eyes and lands.

"The Emerald symbolizes kindess. The powerful winds of kindness, Cure Emerald!" Cure Emerald posed.

"Eh! You're a Pretty Cure too!" Cure Ruby cried. Cure Emerald looked at herself.

"Eh? What's with this outfit!" She wears an off-shoulder green top with yellow frills. The off shoulder straps are yellow thin and are connected to very long green sleeves that pass her wrist Her boots are green ankle-length platform heels with yellow heels and green ruffled socks. Her shorts reach her knees and are yellow. Her green skirt is short and frilly with a yellow bow in the back. Her hair is long, green, and in pigtails with yellow bands holding together the ends. She wears a green bow chocker and emerald earrings. She wears a tiara with a green jewel on it.

"What! There's three!" Spriz yelled. Cure Emerald looked up at her.

"You bet there is!"

"Regichina!" The Regichina tried to stomp on Cure Emerald. She dodged with such swiftness. It tried to stomp on her again, but she dodged. This went on for several minutes with Cure Emerald laughing.

"You can't catch the wind!" She laughed and jumped high into the air. She landed on Cure Ruby's car and unlocked the door. They jumped down together.

"Thanks, Cure Emerald." Cure Ruby winked. They heard Cure Sapphire scream. When they looked up, the Ferris wheel was moving incredibly fast.

"Sapphire!" Cure Ruby called. Then she punched the ground and the ground began to shake. The Regichina fell over and the door unlocked. Cure Sapphire rolled out dizzily. Cure Ruby looked at her hands as the ground stopped shaking. "If I knew how to do that earlier, we would be done by now!" Cure Ruby snapped at herself.

"But Prism Cascade doesn't work!" Cure Sapphire called.

"Then it's my turn!" Cure Emerald said. She soars into the air and she turns around. "Prepare yourself for the wrath of Cure Emerald! Pretty Cure Emerald Slash!" She makes an X with her arms and opens them, releasing an X-shaped green light of wind. She does this several times and then the final time it's one giant X.

"Regichina…" Then it exploded and disappeared. Cure Emerald landed.

"We did it!" Cure Ruby said as she high-fived Cure Sapphire and Emerald. They smiled and returned to their civilian forms. "I'm sorry about quitting, Yorokobi-san. I learned that I really like being a Pretty Cure and now that Sora's a Pretty Cure, we won't have to worry! Can I still be Cure Ruby?"

"Of course you can." Ringo smiled. "Thanks for all your help, Yurushikibo-san." Ringo bowed.

"Welcome to the team, Sora!" Akari laughed and hugged Sora as everything returned to normal.


	4. Episode 4: What's Going on with Arashi!

"C'mon, Arashi. We are going to be late for school." Sora called as she grabbed her bag and left her bedroom.

"Wait," Arashi's voice called in a hard tone. Sora stopped and returned to her twin. "I know you secret." Sora froze. "Why didn't you tell me you were a Pretty Cure?"

"Pretty Cure? What's a Pretty Cure? I don't know what you're talking about! Is that the school bell? We better hurry!" Sora turned to leave when Arashi grabbed her wrist.

"Don't you dare lie to me, Sora. I watched you transform into Cure Emerald at the amusement park." She growled.

"Okay, so I'm a Pretty Cure. What's your problem?"

"My problem is you, Sora! You! You! You! Everything is about you! You're an ace on the soccer team. You're as good as Kazuki, mom, and dad at making crepes. Better, even! But what about me? I'm just the sick twin. I'm always sick and I'm always in need! Why do you have to be better at everything?" Arashi was so angry she was on the verge of tears.

"Arashi, you're overreacting. You're brilliant. You're an amazing violinist. People look up to! You're a leader!"

"But I'm sick! I'm always sick! I can't play any sports without wheezing. I'm allergic to almost _everything_! I can't do anything, Sora!" Arashi snapped. Sora sighed.

"It's my duty to be a Pretty Cure. I didn't choose this. You have to calm down and get over it." And with that, Sora left for school.

"I just found out that Sora is a Pretty Cure too! Now it'll be really fun. But I sure hope that Arashi won't get hurt…."

Akari got hit in the face by a volleyball.

"Pay attention, Kokorohi!" The coach called as he blew a whistle.

"Yes!" Akari picked up the ball and served it to her teammate. They practiced for their upcoming volleyball game. Then Sora came running in.

"Akari! Akari! They posted up the cast list for Abracadabra Aladdin!" Akari dropped the ball and sprinted towards the exit.

"Get back here Kokorohi!" The coach yelled.

"I'll be back in a sec!" Sora followed Akari quickly. They reached the crowd of actors and actresses around the list posted on the theater board. Akari and Sora squeezed their way through the crowd. When they finally got to the front, Akari froze. "I can't look at it… I'm so nervous. Just tell me what part I got!" Akari closed her eyes.

"You just wasted your time fighting through this crowd…" Sora sighed and smiled. She looked at the board. "I'm the student director!"

"That's great! Good job, Sora!"

"And you're Princess Jasmine!" Akari screamed in delight.

"No way!"

"Akari!" Ringo's voice called. "Great job on getting the lead! I'm Zara, you're serving maid!"

"Yay!" Akari cheered. Ringo pulled Sora and Akari out of the crowd. "This will be so much fun! I better get back to practice… Will you guys be able to come to my game?"

"I'll be there." Ringo said.

"You bet." Sora smiled.

"Sorry, I have basketball practice." The trio's heads spun towards Arashi who was standing in the hallway, holding her books. "Congratulations on the play, ladies."

"Basketball practice?" Akari asked.

"Since when were you on the basketball team?" Sora demanded.

"Since today, actually." Arashi snapped.

"You have asthma. You can't play basketball. You'll get hurt." Sora said matter-of-factly.

"I _can _do it. You can be supportive, or angry." With that, she turned and walked away.

"I don't believe her! She's becoming so reckless now!" Sora grumbled.

"Did you two get into a fight?" Ringo asked.

"That's none of your business." Sora snapped and stormed off.

"I think they did. Sora's not usually in a bad mood unless she got in a fight with someone…" Akari mumbled.

"Kokorohi!" The coach yelled. "I want 500 laps! Now!"

"500!" Akari cried.

"You heard me. Go!" Akari jogged to the gym and began to run her many laps. Ringo couldn't help but chuckle.

"You have failed me once again, Spriz…" Winze's voice said.

"One more chance! Please!"

"I gave you another chance. It's Sumra's turn. Be gone." Winze commanded. Spriz stormed away, electricity forming in her hands.

"You called for me, Master?" A male's voice asked.

"There seems to be an enemy that has defeated Spriz not once, but thrice times. Dispose of that enemy, Sumra. Get the rest of the Dusk and Dawn Fragments." Winze commanded.

"Yes, my lord. I shall burn them to the ground until there is nothing left but ash." The male voice laughed at the thought.

"Do not fail me. If you do, _I _will burn you to the ground until there is nothing left but ash." Winze threatened in a commanding, yet calm tone.

"Yes, Master."

Akari was exhausted. But their opponents have arrived. The game was about to begin. Akari looked at Ringo who was sitting on the bleachers. She was alone. Akari waved.

"Akari! Akari~spicu!" Spice called from Akari's bag.

"Hush up! We have a game starting." Akari zipped up her thrashing bag and slid it under a bench.

"Something bad is going to happen~spicu…" Spice muttered. Akari did not notice and the game has begun. They rallied the ball between the teams, but then the other team spiked it. Akari slid and saved the ball. A teammate passed it over to the other side. Finally, Akari spiked the ball and they scored a point. Everyone cheered.

This went on until halftime. The other team managed to score twice, while Akari's team scored six more times.

"You're going great, Korokohi-san." Ringo called. Akari gave her a thumbs up and smiled. But when Akari turned around to the game, everyone was on the ground. The room heated up ten times more and Akari began to sweat a lot more.

"What's going on?" Ringo asked as she wiped her brow.

"I don't know… Why is it so hot?" Akari looked around for a Regichina. "Yorokobi-san! Let's go!" She took hands with Ringo.

"Dual Prism Power!" They called in unison, not letting go. The flame and dewdrop spin rapidly and it opens. Spice runs up and throws his ruby to Ringo. Sugar runs up and throws her sapphire to Akari. They catch it and Akari places the sapphire in Ringo's compact mirror and Ringo places the ruby in Akari's compact mirror.

It flashes. They hold hands and spin around as Akari's gloves and boots appear in a blue light and Ringo's appear in a red light. They link arms and stand back to back, spinning around and their outfits appear. They release each other. Ringo smoothes her hair back out of her face as it grew longer and turned a bright, sapphire blue. Two flaming ribbons wrap around her hair, forming twin-tails with blue heart-shaped hair accessories.

Akari runs her fingers through her hair and it grows somewhat longer and one blue ribbon making it into a ponytail. Together, they land together.

"The Ruby symbolizes love. The burning power of love, Cure Ruby!" Akari introduced, posing.

"The Sapphire symbolizes happiness. The crashing waves of happiness, Cure Sapphire!" She posed.

"We are Pretty Cure." They chanted in unison.

"Evil henchmen of darkness, prepare yourself" Cure Sapphire said.

"For the wrath of the shining warriors Pretty Cure!" Cure Ruby finished. But there was no one there. Suddenly, Cure Ruby and Cure Sapphire were surrounded in a ring of fire. There was malicious laughter in the air.

"So Spriz wasn't lying. It looks like we do have some pests." A male voice said. Cure Ruby and Cure Sapphire turned around to face a man who has hair looking like a flame. He wore a red and black outfit and had a scythe in his hand.

"Who are you?" Cure Sapphire asked.

"I am Sumra. You're new and _final _opponent!" He laughed and the fire circling around Cure Ruby and Sapphire closed in. Suddenly, it was put out by a strong gust of wind.

"The Emerald symbolizes kindness! The powerful winds of kindness, Cure Emerald!" Cure Emerald stood in the doorway.

"Emerald!" Cure Ruby called.

"Regichina!" Sumra called, as a black horned Regichina appeared that took the form of a volleyball.

"China!" It yelled and started to swing its pitchfork. The trio dodged. Then suddenly, Cure Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald were each separated by a ring of fire in their own circle.

"Sapphire! Emerald!" Cure Ruby called as she tried to summon her power of fire to move the flames.

"Ruby! Emerald!" Cure Sapphire attempted to call upon the power of water to put out the flames, but every drop dried up from the heat.

"Ruby! Sapphire!" Cure Emerald tried her best to summon more wind to put out the flames, but nothing happened. Sumra laughed hysterically as the flames closed in on Cure Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald. They grew bigger, higher, and closer to them.

The laughter ended quickly and was replaced with a loud yelp and scream from Sumra. Behind him was a girl. She wears an off-shoulder yellow top with green frills. The off shoulder straps are green thin and are connected to very long yellow sleeves that pass her wrist. There are six green tags on the ends of the sleeves. Her boots are yellow ankle-length platform heels with green heels and yellow ruffled socks. Her shorts reach her knees and are green. Her yellow skirt is short and frilly with a green bow in the back. Her hair is long, yellow, and in pigtails with green bands holding together the ends. She wears a yellow bow chocker and opal earrings. She wears a tiara with a yellow jewel on it.

"Emerald?" Cure Ruby asked.

"I'm right here!" Cure Emerald snapped. The girl who had elbowed Sumra sharply in the back sent electricity throughout his body and the flames disappeared as he fell to the ground.

"I am _not _Cure Emerald. The Opal symbolizes hope. Hope as powerful as a lightning bolt, Cure Opal!" She introduced.

"Arashi!" Cure Emerald called and raced to her twin. But the Regichina swung its pitchfork at the twins. Cure Emerald dodged quickly, but not as fast as Cure Opal. Cure Opal dodged so fast, it was almost unseen. One minute she is standing near the door, the next she is sprinting up the pitchfork to the arm of the Regichina. She swung her fist right into its eye. It fell back and she landed on the ground.

Suddenly she was struck with a lightning bolt.

"Pretty Cure Opal Discharge!" She screamed and then dozens of yellow lightning bolts at the Regichina, each firing away like a cannon and with every hit, there was a roar of thunder.

"Arashi?" Cure Emerald asked. Four Dawn Fragments dropped into the jar that Cinnamon held up. But she fell back from the weight.

"That's eight~cinu! The agate, aquamarine, bloodstone, and garnet Dawn Fragments~cinu!" Cinnamon cheered. Everything returned to normal and the room cooled down.

"I won't forgive you!" Sumra hissed as he disappeared in a flash of fire. The Pretty Cure returned to their civilian forms.

"Yay! Arashi is now a part of our team!" Akari said cheerfully, running to hug her. Arashi dodged the hug and turned her back on them.

"I'm not a part of any team." She said coldly.

"Why not?" Akari asked.

"Because I don't need you! And you don't need me!" She snapped. She sighed and tried to regain control of her feelings. But she ran off, leaving them behind completely dumbstruck.


	5. Episode 5: Eh? We're fairiesribu!

"Because I don't need you! And you don't need me!" This rang in Akari's head all day.

"Yesterday we won the volleyball game, but a new guy came to attack us. We would have been toast if Arashi didn't show up and save our butts. But Arashi refused to join our team… I worry for her a lot. We've been best friends since we were little. She's like a little sister to me, even though she _is _older by a few months…"

The trio sat around an old table in an old clubhouse.

"I haven't been up here in ages!" Sora said, taking it all in.

"Why did you call us here, Kokorohi-san?" Ringo asked.

"What are we going to do about Cure Opal?" Akari asked, looking at Sora.

"Beats me. She can do whatever she wants. It's her choice." She said lazily. "But we have another problem with the Pretty Cure business. There's not really much time for it, is there? I'm already alternating between soccer and student director. Not to mention our studies and our love and social life!"

"I have the school play afterschool and I work with my mom at the jewelry store…" Ringo added.

"Whoa! You're mom works at a jewelry store! That is so cool!" Akari exclaimed. Sora glared at her. "Right… I'm alternating between volleyball and the school play and my studies and my love and social life… Where is there room for a social life?"

"We have a tough life too, you know~spicu." Spice chimed in. "You're not the only ones."

"Oh, yeah, right. You just sit on your butts all day until we need you to transform." Sora.

"As a master escape artist, that's what you think~spicu. We leave school and we search for Dawn Fragments _all day long_~spicu. Then we come back before school's over~spicu."

"It gets very tiring~suga…." Sugar admitted.

"You shouldn't run off like that." Said Ringo.

"Well someone has to look for them~spicu!" Spice hissed. "You wouldn't last a day in our life~spicu."

"Is that a challenge?" Akari asked, now fully interested.

"You spend a day in our life, we spend a day in your life~spicu. I need your Shining Mirror." And then he snatched Akari, Ringo, and Sora's Shining Mirrors from their bags. Then he pulled out the butterfly shaped-garnet Dawn Fragment and placed it where his ruby goes when Akari transforms.

"Ivan! Go! Change! Go!" The Shining Mirror said.

"Fairy!" Spice called and then the Shining Mirror began to glow. He picked it up and pointed it at Akari.

"Eh! What are you doing!" She screamed. A pink beam of light shot out from the Shining Mirror, swallowing Akari. He removed Ivan, the garnet Dawn Fragment, and tossed it to Sugar. Sugar placed it in the bottom half of her Shining Mirror.

"Ivan! Go! Change! Go!"

"Fairy!" Sugar called. And then it began to glow blue. She picked up the mirror with her mouth and had it face Ringo.

"What are you going to do!" Ringo cried as she, like Akari, was swallowing in a beam of light. Sugar took out Ivan and tossed it to Cinnamon.

"It's so pretty~cinu!" She said, distracted.

"Cinnamon!" Spice snapped.

"Oh, right." She placed it in the Shining Mirror.

"Ivan! Go! Change! Go!" The Shining Mirror glowed green.

"Wait!" Sora got to her feet.

"Fairy!" Cinnamon pointed the Shining Mirror to Sora and she became swallowed in a green light. "It's supposed to be fairy, right?" When the light cleared, the room was filled with smoke.

"What happened~ribu?" Akari asked, looking around.

"Where are you guys~sappi?" Ringo asked.

"Sappi? Ribu? Spice! Sugar! Cinnamon! You have some explaining to do~ema!" Sora snapped. But when the smoke cleared, they were gone.

"Eh! Why is this table so high~ribu!" Akari came around the table to face Ringo and Sora. She screamed. "WE'RE FAIRIES~RIBU!"

Akari resembles a lop bunny. She has white fur and a reddish pink, fluffy pelt around her ears and legs, resembling boots. Her paws are light pink and she has a fluffy white tail. Around her neck is a bell.

Ringo resembles a small otter. She has a round, white head with two small blue flap ears. She has large blue eyes and a pink nose. She has blue whiskers. She has a fluffy blue collar designed like bubbles. Her torso is white and her hands are white stubs. Her feet are light blue webbed flippers and she has a blue tail.

Sora resembles a sparrow. She has a green rough plumage on her head, with a beak shape similar to that of raptors, being short but hooked. Sora's underside is pale yellow in coloration, with a patterning of two green thin stripes. Sora's light-green feet have three talons, and her wings are green with lighter edges. Sora's back is yellow in coloration, and it has three green-colored tail feathers.

"They're dead~ribu! Why can't I stop saying ribu~ribu!" Akari screamed, tugging on her ears in a fit.

"I think you look real cute, Akari~ema." Sora teased.

"Where did Spice, Sugar, and Cinnamon go~sappi? And where's our Shining Mirrors~sappi?"

"Eh!" Akari and Sora cried.

"We better start looking for them~sappi." Ringo suggested.

"Let's go~ribu!" And so the trio set off into the town. But Sora new they would get nothing done at that size. So she went to see help from her twin.

Sora jumped into the air and started flapping. She remained mid-air for a little bit, than began to sink. She flapped harder. Slowly, but surely, she began to rise again. Arashi would be at the library most likely.

"Where do you think they would be~ribu? If I was a fairy, where would I go~ribu? Wait, I am a fairy~ribu!" Akari laughed. Ringo sighed.

"You have to focus, Akari~sappi."

"I am focusing~ribu! Jeez, you're really uptight today~ribu." Akari said.

"Uptight~sappi? I'm not uptight~sappi! We are stuck in this form~sappi. We are lost~sappi. We cannot find the fairies that made us like this~sappi. _We may be like this forever_~sappi!" Ringo shot back.

"You are so negative~ribu! I'm sure we'll find them soon~ribu! Be more optimistic~ribu." Akari snapped.

"Optimistic! How? How can we be optimistic~sappi? What if we never get home~sappi? What if we never see our family's again because of you and your cocky butt~sappi! You _just had _to challenge Spice~sappi!"

"Of course~ribu! I want him to realize that our lives are very difficult~ribu!"

"You are so stupid~sappi! I just can't stand to be around you any longer~sappi!" She growled and stormed off.

"Hmph." Akari said and marched away in the opposite direction.

"Almost there~ema…" Sora gasped as she tried to catch her breath from flying so hard. She crash-landed in front of the library. Then she noticed how much smaller she was and she couldn't open the doors. She groaned and then noticed an open window. She jumped and began flapping as hard and fast as she could.

After about five to ten minutes, she has reached the ledge. Sora panted and jumped down into the library.

"Arashi! Where are you~ema?" Sora called as she looked around the library. She finally spotted Arashi sitting at a table reading a book. "Arashi!" Sora called as she ran towards her.

Arashi looked up, but she didn't see Sora. "Who's calling me?"

"Me~ema! Me~ema! Arashi! It's me, Sora~ema! Down here~ema!" Sora yelled and flapped her wings. Arashi looked down and then smiled at Sora. She picked her up.

"You shouldn't be here, Cinnamon. I told everyone that I will not be joining the Pretty Cure team." She said firmly. Sora pecked at her hand. "Ow!"

"It's me~ema! Sora~ema!" And then Arashi began to laugh.

"That's impossible!"

"Oh, it's possible~ema!" Sora snapped. "We need your help~ema. We can't find Spice, Sugar, or Cinnamon~ema!"

"_You _request _my _help?" Arashi asked. "Why should I?"

"Because you're my twin~ema! We have to help each other out~ema! That's what sisters do~ema! Have some kindness~ema!" Sora asked. "Listen, I know you want to be independent, and that is fine~ema! But you don't have to be so cold and mean about it~ema! You've made your point that you don't want pity or help, but the least you can do is be a little helpful~ema!"

Arashi said nothing. She just stared. Sora glared. Then Arashi smiled.

"I guess you're right." She said simply. She closed her book and placed Sora on her shoulder.

"C'mon, let's go find some fairies." She stood up and left the library.

Akari sighed, her feet hurting from walking around in the shadows, hiding from people, yet looking for her beloved fairies.

"This is too hard~ribu!" Akari cried, pulling on her ears in a fit. She groaned, but then something shiny caught her eye in an alley. She stopped and made her way towards it. Then she realized it was a jewel in the shape of a square. She picked it up. "It's so pretty~ribu…"

"I'll take that." Sumra appeared and he reached out to grab the stone from Akari's hand. But Akari held on.

"Don't take things that aren't yours~ribu!" Akari shouted and pulled the jewel back.

"You pest!" Sumra hissed and pointed his finger at Akari. A flame shot out at Akari. She jumped to dodge, but the jewel slipped from her hands. She fell back. Sumra flipped the stone in his hand and caught it. "Like taking candy from a baby." He chuckled.

"You take candy from babies~ribu! That's terrible~ribu!" She jumped on his leg and held on.

"Get off me!" He snapped as he began to shake his leg to get Akari off. Akari held on for dear life.

"Never!" She hissed darkly. He laughed.

"You're cute when you're mad." He laughed. Akari bit on his leg. He screamed in pain and Akari bit down harder. Finally, he began to fight the pain and peel off Akari.

"Where do you think they could be?" Arashi asked as she ran through the town.

"Beats me~ema…" Sora sighed. Arashi looked around and then walked straight into someone. He turned around. He had messy blue hair and red eyes. Around his neck hung a ruby. He was tall and had pale skin and was incredibly handsome. Sora was mesmerized.

"I'm so sorry, sir!" Arashi quickly bowed.

"Sir?" He asked.

"Well, it's polite and formal to a stranger who is older than me." Arashi said.

"I like that. You should get Akari to call me that." He chuckled. Arashi's eyes widened.

"Spice?" She asked.

"Duh." He smiled and messed up Arashi's hair.

"You can assume human form!" She cried.

"Duh." He replied.

"You better change me back~ema!" Sora snapped.

"But you're adorable as a fairy." He laughed. Sora glared. But his laughter stopped when he heard a scream. "Akari!" He cried and sprinted towards the sound of the scream. Arashi quickly followed.

Sumra held Akari by the ears and threw her against the wall. She screamed and then he picked her up again and swung her around against the walls. She screamed.

"Silence!" Sumra hissed. He opened his free palm and a flame appeared. He lowered Akari to the flame as she struggled from his grasp. Suddenly, there was a blue blur and the flame was put out. Spice was on Sumra's face, clawing at it.

"Spice!" Akari called.

"Spicu!" he hissed. Sumra peeled Spice off his face and held him in his other hand.

"I'll show you two!" He snapped. But Sora dived in on Sumra's face, talons first.

"Sora!" Akari was about to cry become she was overwhelmed with gratitude. It was hard to see anything (Sora's wings were in the way), but there was a lot of grunting and yelping. He tossed Spice in a dumpster and pulled Sora off his face that was deeply scratched up. He threw Sora in the dumpster and shut the lid.

But as Sumra began to swing Akari again, he yelped in pain as Ringo bit into his leg. He shook his leg to throw Ringo off. Cinnamon flew into Sumra's face, making him fall forward on his knees and stomach. Akari bounced out of his grip into a wall. She shook her head and looked at Sugar, who bucked Sumra in the rear. Sumra went flying into the wall. Cinnamon freed Spice and Sora.

"Thanks for saving my butt, Yorokobi-san~ribu. I'm sorry about what I said earlier~ribu" Akari apologized.

"I'm sorry too~ribu. I was being more uptight than needed~sappi." They smiled. Sumra stirred.

"Ivan! Go! Change! Go!" The Shining Mirrors called in unison. Three lights were shot at Akari, Ringo, and Sora.

"Human!" Spice, Sugar, and Cinnamon yelled. With puffs of smoke, the girls were returned to normal. Arashi came running slowly into the alley, wheezing and out of breath.

"Arashi, you shouldn't push yourself." Sora said, rushing to her twin. Arashi smiled.

"Pretty Cure Prism Power Unlock!" Sora and Arashi called out. Their hair is let down and their body glows. The outline of the cloud and lightning bolt spins around. When it opens, Cinnamon tosses both her emerald and her opal. They catch it and put it into each other's mirror. Sora hugs Cinnamon and then she lets go. Cinnamon flies into Arashi's arms and she lets go. They spin around and hold hands. With their free hands, they clap the other twin's hand and their sleeves appear in green lightning. They dance together hand in hand. They're boots materialize in green lightning, then their outfits. They let go of each other and their hair and tiaras materialize. Their eyes open to reveal their new eye color. And their bangs fall down. They strike their pose together.

"Dual Prism Power!' They called in unison, holding hands. The flame and dewdrop spin rapidly and it opens. Spice runs up and throws his ruby to Ringo. Sugar runs up and throws her sapphire to Akari. They catch it and Akari places the sapphire in Ringo's compact mirror and Ringo places the ruby in Akari's compact mirror.

It flashes. They hold hands and spin around as Akari's gloves and boots appear in a blue light and Ringo's appear in a red light. They link arms and stand back to back, spinning around and their outfits appear. They release each other. Ringo smoothes her hair back out of her face as it grew longer and turned a bright, sapphire blue. Two flaming ribbons wrap around her hair, forming twin-tails with blue heart-shaped hair accessories. Akari runs her fingers through her hair and it grows somewhat longer and one blue ribbon making it into a ponytail. Together, they land together.

"The Ruby symbolizes love. The burning power of love, Cure Ruby!" Cure Ruby posed.

"The Sapphire symbolizes happiness. The crashing waves of happiness, Cure Sapphire!" Cure Sapphire posed.

"The Emerald symbolizes kindness. The powerful winds of kindness! Cure Emerald!" Cure Emerald posed.

"The Opal symbolizes hope. Hope as powerful as a lightning bolt, Cure Opal!" Cure Opal posed.

"The sparkling jewels of the world! Love, Happiness, Kindness, and Hope! Let's go! Shine Pretty Cure!" They all called in unison, posing. "Action!"

Cure Ruby glanced at Cure Opal.

"Are we a team now…?" Cure Ruby asked. All eyes turned to Cure Opal. She smiled and nodded.

"Definitely." Cure Ruby cheered and hugged Cure Opal.

Suddenly, a dumpster Regichina appeared with red horns.

"Regichina!" It cried and opened its lid. Balls of light were cannoned out of it and shot at the Pretty Cure. They screamed and scattered. Cure Ruby and Cure Sapphire jumped back onto the walls and stuck for a moment. Then they kicked off from it and punched the Regichina.

Cure Opal and Cure Emerald both ran up the narrow walls of the alley. When they reached the top, then flipped off the edge and crossed sides before dive kicking the Regichina on the lid, closing it and ceasing the blasts aimed at Cure Ruby and Sapphire. The four of them fought against the powerful Regichina.

"Opal!" Cure Emerald said. "The powerful winds of kindess!" Cure Emerald began to spin around very quickly. She stopped and a green twister appeared.

"The bolts of hope!" Cure Opal called and a lightning bolt struck down the twister. It now became covered in static. Cure Opal and Emerald took hands. They raised them high above their head.

"Pretty Cure Shocking Twister!" They then lowered their arms swiftly and fiercely. The twister rammed right into the Regichina, trapped it and spinning around, electrocuting it. It finally diminished, and there was nothing left but a Dusk Fragment.

Cure Opal picked it up.

"It's Canna~cinu! She's the agate Dusk Fragment~cinu!" She is white and light blue. She's on all fours and has puffs of grey bracelets around her legs. On her neck is a string of pearls with an agate in the center. She has a small tail and she has what looks like a ponytail. The girls returned to their civilian forms.

"You'll pay for that!" And Sumra disappeared.

A Dawn Fragment fell. Sugar caught it in the jar.

"The Goldstone Dawn Fragment~suga!"

"Slowly but surely!" Ringo said cheerfully. Everyone laughed as everything returned to normal.


	6. Episode 6: The Power of Dawn Fragements!

"I'm so _late!_" Akari cried as she sprinted to school again. The train whistle blew as she sprinted her way towards the train station. There were many people waiting anxiously for the train to arrive. Akari fought her way through the crowd. She finally found an opening out. She sprinted towards it and stumbled right out of the crowd and onto the railroad tracks. She heard the train whistle again and looked up. The train was yards away!

She screamed at the top of her lungs, but her skirt snagged on the track. She screamed again as people gasped in horror, predicting the fate of the young schoolgirl. Akari closed her eyes and braced for impact.

Suddenly, Akari was floating. When she opened her eyes, she was in the arms of an unknown man. He was tall, with pale skin and light blue hair. He had familiar red eyes, but Akari was oblivious. In fact, she was flustered by his good looks.

"Are you okay?" He asked. She nodded, her face getting hot. "Good. We can't have you getting killed now. Watch where you're going." Akari nodded and then in the distance, the school bell began to ring.

"I'm so _late!"_ She screamed as she sprinted to school.

"And he just swoops in and saves me! It was amazing!" Akari explained to Ringo, Sora, and Arashi. It was break time and they hung out on the roof of the school building.

"Who was he?" Ringo asked.

"Dunno. But he was _so _hot." She explained dreamily. "He had light blue hair and red eyes." Arashi and Sora exchanged glances. Ringo observed this. Akari was oblivious and off in her own little world.

"Does someone have a crush on this "mystery man"?" Sora teased. Akari's face turned a deep shade of red.

"W-well, I do have a crush, but not on the m-mystery guy. I just think he's cute." She stammered quickly.

"Who's your crush?" Arashi asked.

"Can't say." Akari could never say it to anyone, especially the twins… Sora stuck her tongue out at Akari.

"Are you prepared for that test today?" Ringo asked, changing the subject. Akari silently thanked Ringo. But then she froze, realizing the test they had that day.

"No!" Akari cried. Sora laughed.

"You can't laugh at her, Sora. You're not prepared either." Sora stopped laughing. Then the bell began to ring.

"We better get to class." Ringo left the roof, followed by Arashi. Akari grabbed Sora's arm as she made her way to the exit.

"I have an idea." Akari pulled out her Shining Mirror and the ruby Dawn Fragment. "Let's try this one and see if it'll help us with our test."

"Ohh!" Sora said. Akari placed the ruby in her Shining Mirror.

"Rita! Go! Intelligence! Go!" Then it sprayed sparkles on Akari and Sora.

"Do you think it worked? Do you feel intelligent?" Akari asked.

"I believe that the compact had assisted me in fabricating my vocabulary and intelligence." Sora grinned. "Yes!"

"Let us test our intelligence as we take the exam. But because of this Dawn Fragment, it'll be, as they say in the metaphor, "a breeze." Akari and Sora grinned and left the roof.

The test was a breeze for Sora and Akari. They were the first to finish. As they went back to their seats, they secretly fist-pumped when the teacher wasn't looking. Arashi was confused at what the two were up to, but she focused on the difficult test.

When it was over, the class was dismissed.

"That school exam was easy, wasn't it?" Sora asked Arashi, Ringo, and Akari.

"Elementary." Akari agreed. Arashi and Ringo stopped walking. "Is there a complication, my good friends?" Akari asked.

"Who are you guys?" Arashi demanded.

"It's us. Sora and Akari. Who do you think we are?" Sora asked.

"Well, you guys were freaking out over that test earlier. Now you're perfectly fine?" Ringo asked. They nodded.

"Well, okay. We used Rita, the Dawn Fragment. She made us smarter." Akari giggled.

"You what!?" Arashi cried. "That's cheating!"

"You shouldn't have done that! Some people have worked really hard! That was selfish and stupid." Ringo added.

"It's assistance." Sora and Akari protested.

"Dawn Fragments are only to be used for the keyhole~spicu." Spice stated from Akari's wrist.

"You used Ivan on us the other day and turned us into fairies!" Ringo snapped.

"You asked for it~spicu." Akari angrily kicked a rock.

"Let's see what the other's do." Sora fished through the jar and pulled out the square opal Dawn Fragment. She placed it in her Shining Mirror.

"Eleanora! Go! Change! Go!"

"Sora!" Arashi snapped as she to the Shining Mirror. And then sparkles sprayed on Arashi and Sora. Akari and RIngo exchanged glances.

"Not Eleanora~suga!" Sugar called, appearing. When Akari and Ringo turned to Arashi and Sora, they found two babies.

"Eleanora makes people into babies~spicu!" Spice hissed as he appeared in his regular form.

"How do we change them back!? How do we change them back!?" Akari screamed.

"You need Orion~spicu!"

"Which one is Orion!?" Ringo cried as she dug through the jar.

"He's the turquoise Dawn Fragment~suga. We don't have him yet~suga." Sugar said tearfully. Cinnamon began to play with Arashi and Sora. They began to pull and tug on her wings and tail feathers.

"Cinu!" She cried, jumping into the air and landing a few feet away. Sora began to cry bloody murder. Arashi stared at her twin.

"It's okay. It's okay!" Akari cried, picking baby Sora up. She held her upside down. "How do I turn off the crying!?" Akari cried. Sora began to feel sick from Akari holding her upside down. Sora threw up on Akari. "Ewww!" She held Sora as far away from her as possible.

"Don't you know anything on how to care of a child?" Ringo asked as she took Sora from Akari's arms. She pulled a napkin from her bag and wiped Sora's mouth. She held her gently in her arms and swayed her slowly. Ringo began to hum a song and Sora began to stop crying.

"You're pretty good, aren't you?" Akari asked.

"I used to babysit and work at a daycare before I moved." Ringo replied.

"Where did you move from?" Akari asked as she picked up Arashi awkwardly.

"You don't hold her like that. You cradle her in your arms! See what I'm doing?" Akari then repositioned Arashi in her arms, mirroring Ringo. "I'm from Hokkaido. My mom and I lived in a beach house." They have arrived in the tree house. Ringo and Akari climbed up with one hand with Spice and Sugar on their shoulders. Cinnamon flew up.

"That must've been nice. I love the beach and the warm sand and cool water." Akari smiled as she cradled baby Arashi. Arashi yanked a strand of Akari's hair. "Why you little…!" Akari yelled.

"She's just a baby. You shouldn't yell at her." Akari sighed. Arashi giggled and released the strand of hair.

"We better start looking for Orion." Akari said.

"We can't just leave Sora and Arashi." Ringo said.

"You watch them and we'll look for Orion~spicu." Spice said. Sugar and Cinnamon nodded in agreement and ran off. Akari sighed. Arashi and Sora were fast asleep.

"They're so cute when they sleep." Akari said. Ringo smiled and nodded. "I have to wake them up! They're just so adorable!"

"Akari you really don't want to do—" But Akari already did. And Sora and Arashi wailed. They were screaming and crying bloody murder.

"What do I do!? What do I do!?" Akari cried.

"Change her diaper!" Ringo snapped as she rocked Sora back and forth. "Shh. Don't cry. Don't cry." She began to hum. But this time it wasn't working. Akari laid Arashi on the table as she cried and squirmed. Akari stared at her confused.

"How do I do that!?"Akari cried.

"Remove her pants!"

"Ew!"

"She's just a baby!" Ringo snapped, getting frustrated and a headache. Akari took off Arashi's pants. Then Akari got an idea. She looked through her bag and pulled out the jar of Dawn Fragments. "Kokorohi-san, that's not a good idea…" Akari picked a random one, the agate Dawn Fragment. She placed it in her Shining Mirror.

"Tristan! Go! Clean! Go!" The Shining Mirror said. And then a green small elephant-like fairy appeared.

"Tristan is here~kurin!" And then these cleaning supplies appeared in his hands. The cleaning began. It was chaotic. While the babies screamed and cried, he cleaned _everything. _He vacuumed and scrubbed everything in his sight. He sterilized everything he touched. Then his eyes fell on Akari and Arashi and began to scrub them down harshly.

"Ow! That hurts!" Akari called. "Get off me!" Tristan scrubbed on Akari's face and finally stopped and scrubbed Arashi. He changed her diaper and washed her down roughly. Arashi screamed and cried louder, if that was even possible. Ringo winced, her headache growing stronger. And then Tristan moved onto Ringo and Sora, scrubbing down from head to toe.

Akari was extremely dizzy and wobbly. "At least her diaper's changed…" She smiled. Ringo struggled against Tristan while holding tightly onto Sora. Sora screamed bloody murder.

"My head's gonna explode!" Akari yelled over the screaming. Tristan grabbed Sora and changed her diaper and then disappeared in a puff of smoke after bowing.

"Glad that's over…" Ringo muttered. But Arashi and Sora would not stop crying. "Where's Spice and Sugar and Cinnamon?"

"I think they ditched us." Akari realized.

"They wouldn't do that! Or, maybe Spice would…but Sugar wouldn't!" Ringo protested.

"What are we supposed to do then!? They won't stop crying!" Akari cried.

"Try swaying Arashi back and forth rapidly. Babies like that!" Ringo suggested. Akari picked up Arashi and cradled her in her arms very rapidly. Arashi stopped crying. Akari stopped.

"I did it!" Akari said, stopping the swaying. Arashi threw up on Akari's shirt and then began to cry again. "Eww!" Akari yelped.

"She's just a baby, Kokorohi-san." Ringo reminded. Akari sighed.

"More like a demon…" She muttered.

"Try burping her." Ringo suggested. Akari put Arashi on her shoulder and patted on her back.

"It's not doing anything!" Akari snapped. And then Arashi spit up on Akari's back. Akari was going to scream, but she tried to remain calm. How does Ringo remain clam this entire time? Well, she did get a little snippy at Akari. "Do you have anything to eat or drink?"

"Hey! That's a good idea!" Ringo set the crying Sora down and fished through her bag. "I might have some juice."

"Oh, great. I'm parched." Ringo gave Akari a look. "What?"

"It might get them to stop crying." Ringo said. Akari felt stupid and embarrassed. Ringo pulled out a couple of apple juice boxes.

"You carry apple juice around in your bag?" Akari asked. Ringo looked embarrassed.

"What? I like the taste." She said sheepishly. She handed one to Akari who struggled with inserting the straw. Ringo scowled and did it for Akari. Akari smiled.

"Thanks." Akari took a sip.

"Kokorohi-san!" Ringo snapped. Akari immediately spit it out.

"Right…" She put the straw to Arashi's lips. Arashi started drinking the apple juice. "Yay! I did it! She stopped crying!" Akari cheered. Once the juice box was empty, Arashi started crying again. Akari sighed.

"Those kids are annoying." Sumra said to Spriz in a dungeon-like room. "Winze-sama won't be happy."

"You underestimated them. You didn't believe me when I told you about those pesky pretty magical girls or whatever." Spriz said icily. "Our attacks our weak. We aren't doing anything harmful!"

"We just need to regroup; catch them when they're weak." Sumra explained.

"Those little fairies are their source of power. Take away the fairies, take away the power." Spriz grinned evilly. "I'll be back." She snapped her fingers and she was gone.

Suddenly, the door on the floor of the tree house was being knocked on and attempted to open. Akari quickly jumped on top of the door.

"What's blocking the door, Mistuo?" A boy voice asked.

"Crap! It's my brother and his friends!"

"I don't know what's blocking the door. But I hear a baby crying." Mistuo's voice said. "Akari! Get out of my tree house!" Mistuo demanded. Akari got irritated and set Arashi down. She quickly ran to the window, and looked down below. There, her brownish-red haired little brother stood.

"This is _my _tree house! Go away!" Akari snapped.

"No, it's mine! You haven't used it in a while and dad said I could! So now, it's mine!" Mistuo shot back.

"My friends and I are doing homework!"

"You have friends?" Mistuo and his friends laughed. An anime vein appeared on her forehead.

"Go away!"

"Make me!"

"Oh, I will!" Akari grabbed a water balloon and chucked it at her brother.

"You keep water balloons up here?" Ringo questioned, arching an eyebrow.

"Of course. I have to defend my tree house." Akari grinned. When she looked back out of the window, her brother and friends were retreating. "Victory!" She cheered. Ringo smiled.

"Hey, they stopped crying." Ringo pointed out.

"Yes! Victory!" Arashi and Sora giggled. "Spice and Sugar and Cinnamon aren't back yet. I hope they're okay."

"Me too." Ringo agreed.

"Did you find them yet~spicu?" Spice asked, looking around the town between people's feet.

"No~suga. What are we going to do~suga? What if we never fix Arashi and Sora~suga?"

"I'm sure we'll fix them~spicu. Don't worry~spicu. Where did Cinnamon go~spicu?" Spice asked. He and Sugar looked around. They finally spotted the little fairy hopping around everywhere merrily.

"Cinnamon! Come back~suga!" Sugar called, running over to her across the street. She nearly got hit by a car, but dodged. And then another car came and she froze and screamed. Spice quickly jumped in and pushed her out of the way.

"Don't be so reckless~spicu. You almost got hurt~spicu." Spice got up and shook himself. Then he headed down the sidewalk towards Cinnamon. Sugar stood up, her face covered in blush, and followed Spice.

"Cinu~" She said repeatedly. "Cinu. Cinu. Cinu." She hopped into a dark alley. "Wait, what was I looking for~cinu?" She looked around. "Where did Spice and Sugar go~cinu!? It's so dark down here~cinu!" Cinnamon flew up into the air, but was stopped when Spriz grabbed her by the wings.

"I got one." She smirked.

"Get away from me~cinu!" Cinnamon struggled in her grasp. She laughed evilly that quickly ended when Spice jumped on her face. She staggered back and kept a firm grip on Cinnamon. With her free hand, she pulled Spice off her face and swung him against the wall.

"That'll teach you." She hissed. "I'm pretty sure there was three…" And then suddenly, Spriz jumped ten feet in the air when Sugar stomped hard on her feet. "Why you little…" She growled, but kept her grip firm. She picked up Sugar. "Tell me where those girls are."

"Never~spicu." Spice spat.

"Sugar! Don't tell her that they're in the tree house in the forest behind Akari's backyard~cinu!" Cinnamon reminded Sugar. Sugar and Spice face palmed. Spriz laughed and teleported.

"Little Pretty Cure, Little Pretty Cure, let me come in." Akari froze from cradling Arashi. She and Ringo exchanged glances. Akari gave Ringo Arashi and rushed to the window. There, Spriz stood clutching the trapped, Spice, Sugar, and Cinnamon.

"Spice! Sugar! Cinnamon!" Akari felt so angry at Spriz. She picked up a water balloon and chucked it at her face.

"What are you doing?" Ringo demanded, walking to the window.

"What are you doing~spicu! You got me all wet~spicu!" Spice hissed.

"Give them back!" Akari snapped.

"Um, lemme think about that, _no._" Akari jumped from the window onto Spriz, who ran out of the way. "I'll teach you!" She hissed and a bolt of lightning struck down next to Akari, who rolled away and got to her feet. There was a puff of smoke and Spice, Sugar, and Cinnamon transformed into charms, falling to the ground. Then they returned to normal in another puff of smoke. They ran towards Akari.

"Akari!" They called. Akari picked all three of them up and looked up at Ringo.

"We have to transform!" Akari called up to Ringo.

"I can't leave them!" Ringo protested. Cinnamon jumped from Akari's head a very big leap up to the window. She flapped her wings and flew into the window.

"I'll watch them~cinu! They're my partners~cinu! And you need to go help Akari~cinu!" Ringo set down the twins while Cinnamon watched over them. Ringo climbed down the ladder and dashed to Akari's side. They both held their Shining Mirrors tightly.

"Dual Prism Power!" They yelled, taking hands. The flame and dewdrop spin rapidly and it opens. Spice runs up and throws his ruby to Ringo. Sugar runs up and throws her sapphire to Akari. They catch it and Akari places the sapphire in Ringo's compact mirror and Ringo places the ruby in Akari's compact mirror.

It flashes. They hold hands and spin around as Akari's gloves and boots appear in a blue light and Ringo's appear in a red light. They link arms and stand back to back, spinning around and their outfits appear. They release each other. Ringo smoothes her hair back out of her face as it grew longer and turned a bright, sapphire blue. Two flaming ribbons wrap around her hair, forming twin-tails with blue heart-shaped hair accessories. Akari runs her fingers through her hair and it grows a little longer and one blue ribbon making it into a ponytail. They land together.

"Our sparkling jewels, Love and Happiness! Let's go! Shine Pretty Cure!" Cure Ruby was freaked out that she said something without control again. But she smiled. "Action!" She added.

Cure Sapphire couldn't help but chuckle. Spriz balled her hands into fists. "Regichina!" She called, raising a black Dusk Fragment into the air. Suddenly, a red horned tree Regichina appeared.

"Chi! Na!" It called.

"It's coming." Cure Ruby said. Sapphire nodded. It swung a punch at the duo, who both dodged. They jumped up and both punched it in the face, but the bark was hard on their hands, like a shield. Cure Ruby and Sapphire continued to fight the Regichina.

They were getting very tired and weren't getting very far. Cure Ruby was getting frustrated. Cure Sapphire was slowing down. When the Regichina punched at Cure Ruby, she grabbed its arm and flipped it behind her. The weight of it was overwhelming for Cure Ruby, but she refused to show it.

"Sapphire!" Cure Ruby called. They took hands. "Let's go!" Cure Ruby chanted. She stretched her free arm out. "The burning power of love!" A ball of pink fire formed and then took the form of a heart.

Cure Sapphire raised her hand high above. "The powerful waves of happiness!" A ball of blue water formed in her hand and took the shape of a heart.

"With the magnificent power of our noble hearts!" Cure Sapphire started.

"You will face our wrath!" Cure Ruby finished. They put the two hearts together, forming one steaming water white heart. They each drew half a heart, making it whole.

"Pretty Cure Prism Cascade!" They shouted. They held each other's hand tightly while their free arms were open and outstretched towards the giant steaming water white heart. A great beam of steaming white water shoots from the heart. It hits the Regichina dead on. There is a fiery explosion and the forest was filled with steam.

"Yes!" Cure Ruby said, jumping in the air, cheering.

"You'll pay for that!" Spriz hissed as she disappeared. Cure Ruby and Sapphire returned to normal and picked up a heart shaped turquoise Dawn Fragment and a jewel-shaped Dawn Fragment.

"You got Orion! The Turquoise Dawn Fragment~suga! And that's the Adventurine Dawn Fragment~suga!" Sugar explained. Akari and Ringo exchanged smiles and climbed up to the tree house. As Ringo dropped the Adventurine Dawn Fragment into the jar, Akari placed Orion in her Shining Mirror.

"Orion! Go! Change! Go! Older!" The Shining Mirror sprayed pink sparkles on the twin babies, who were returned to normal. Sora grabbed Akari's shirt by the collar.

"You are dead." She threatened.

"Is that a challenge?" Akari smirked. Suddenly, a cream pie hit Sora in the face. Everyone looked around and laughed. But then another cream pie hit Ringo in the face.

"What's going on?" Arashi asked. Akari walked to the window, where she got hit in the face by a water balloon. She saw her brother and his friends using a slingshot to throw stuff up at them.

"We're under attack!" Akari cried. She froze. "This isn't water!" She screamed. "I already got all of your spit up on me, and now this!" Everyone laughed at her, but everything was suddenly flying into the tree house. A fire appeared in Akari's eyes. She grabbed all of the water balloons and hit all of the boys in the face.

"This is our fort!" Akari hissed. And so the battle waged on. The girls against the boys over the tree house.


	7. Episode 7: Surf's Up, Akari!

"Yesterday we learned the power the Dawn Fragments have. It was a little scary, to be honest. I thought that Sora and Arashi would never return to normal! What would their parents say? Or worse, Kazuki!"

Akari sighed as she stared out the window. Her eyelids drooped over her eyelids sleepily, as she struggled to stay awake.

"Akari!" A voice snapped. Akari froze, afraid the teacher caught her dozing off. To her relief, it was just Sora, Arashi, and Ringo. She quickly wiped the drool off her face and stood up.

"What did I miss?" She asked, trying to remain casual.

"School's over." Ringo said.

"Oh, right. Any homework?" Sora shook her head. "Yes! Lucky!" Akari cheered. Everyone chuckled and walked outside.

"We have to run to the café. See you later!" Sora and Arashi waved at Ringo and Akari.

"What are you doing, Yorokobi-san?" Akari asked. Ringo looked startled at the question.

"Well, I'm, um, going surfing…" She replied quietly.

"Really!? That is so cool! I've never gone surfing before! Is it fun? Are there sharks? Do you wipe out?" Akari asked excitedly.

"Yes. No. Sometimes." Ringo replied. Akari's eyes were sparkling and looked at Ringo in awe. "Would you like to come?" Akari's face completely lit up.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes!" Ringo was surprised by her reaction, which caught her off-guard. "And then afterwards we can sleepover and do tons of other stuff!" Ringo wasn't expecting a sleepover with Akari, but also felt excited like Akari.

Soon, Akari and Ringo were at the empty beach wearing surfing suits. Ringo held a blue and white board while Akari held a pink and red board.

"You sure you want to go through with this?" Ringo asked.

"Of course! Let's go!" Akari took off into the surf.

"Wait, Kokorohi-san!" Ringo cried as she ran after Akari as Spice and Sugar watched with hopeless looks. Akari began paddling out there like Ringo had shown her on land. Ringo followed behind. A wave formed and Akari took it with Ringo.

Akari wiped out. Spice laughed at her. She surfaced and spat out some salt water. Ringo had perfectly surfed the wave and glided towards Akari.

"Are you okay?" Ringo asked.

"You make it look so easy…" Akari pouted. Ringo smiled and Akari got back on her board. For the next hour or so, Akari wiped out on every single wave. Ringo had not. Akari pouted about that, but she still got back on her board every single time.

"I _will_ get one wave!" She declared. Ringo giggled. Akari pulled herself onto her board again.

"Hey! Is that you, Akari?" A voice called. Akari and Ringo turned to see Sora and Arashi on the beach.

"Hey, Sora, Arashi! What are you doing here?" Akari waved to them.

"Walking home from work!" And so Sora joined in on the fun while Arashi sat on the beach with Spice, Sugar, and Cinnamon (she's allergic to salt water). Ringo and Akari taught Sora how to surf, and she seemed as good as Ringo. Akari still couldn't get a wave. She kept wiping out.

As it went on, Sora and Ringo surfed together. Although they waited for Akari every time, they invested themselves in a surfing conversation. Akari began to feel left out and very tired. But she still put on a smile for everyone.

Akari was very determined now to include herself and show them that she can surf a wave. Akari paddled to the next wave as it formed. She forced herself under the water and she floated into the wave. Like she was taught, she slowly rose to her feet and spread her arms out, trying to balance herself. Akari was able to balance herself. And she surfed the wave behind Sora and Ringo. She wasn't as graceful as Ringo, but she remained on her board until the end. She even ran her fingers through the wall of the wave.

When Akari finished, Sora and Ringo were already on the beach.

"I'm so tired…" Akari panted. "Did you guys see? Did you see? I finally stayed on my board!"

"While on the wave?" Sora asked.

"Of course! I was right behind you! Didn't you see?" Akari cried.

"Nope." Sora said bluntly. Akari anime fell. She almost felt that all her hard work was for nothing.

"I saw it." Arashi spoke up.

"Me too~cinu!" Cinnamon chimed in.

"No you didn't~spicu. You were chasing a crab~spicu." Spice said. Cinnamon hung her head while Sugar comforted her.

"Well, erm, good job." Ringo gave Akari a thumbs up. Akari knew she didn't see it either and she might not have really believed Akari. As Ringo began to clean up their towels, Sora began talking to Akari.

"Hey, Akari. Maybe we should switch partners." Sora said in a teasing tone.

"Eh!? What do you mean?" Akari cried.

"Well, why are you partners with Ringo? We seem to have more in common than you two. At first I thought you should switch with Arashi because they have _a lot _in common. But now I got to know Ringo better and realized we have more in common than you two." Sora meant what she was saying, but she was taking it lightly.

"Um…well…we do have some things in common…" Akari began quietly.

"Like what? What do you two have in common?" Sora asked.

"Kokorohi-san. Let's hurry to my house for some dinner." Ringo said as she approached the two. Sora and Arashi began to head home while Ringo and Akari went to Ringo's house. The entire time, Akari was pondering on what her and Ringo have in common.

"I didn't know you liked sports…" Akari began.

"Me? Well, actually, I'm not that athletic. I don't have that fast of reflexes. I used to do competitions, but it gets too stressful so I just surf for fun to clear my head." Ringo explained.

"Oh." Akari began to run out of things to talk about. Sora had a point. They didn't have anything in common. Ringo didn't even invite Akari to her house. Akari began to feel guilty for pressuring Ringo.

"Eh? This is your house!?" Akari cried, staring at the large, gated mansion.

"Yeah. Is there something wrong with it?" Ringo looked from Akari to the house.

"It's _huge!_"

Ringo couldn't help but smile. A large tan and white dog ran up to Akari. Akari couldn't react fast enough. It jumped on her paws-first, and knocked her to the ground and licked her face. She was startled at first, but started to laugh with Ringo and pet the dog.

"You're dog is huge too!" Akari remarked. There was a puff of smoke and Spice was next to Akari.

"Who woke me up from my nap~spicu?" Spice demanded. The dog turned it's attention to Spice. He sniffed Spice and then began to lick him.

"Hey~spicu!? What is this~spicu? What is this weapon against me~spicu? I'm the appointed advisor and Guardian of Queen Crystal and will not stand for this~spicu! Your evil weapon won't work against me, Pandora~spicu!" Spice hissed and backed away from the dog. Akari was laughing her head off. Ringo was laughing too, but she laughed harder when she saw how hard Akari was laughing.

"Come here, Shichi. Time for dinner." Ringo called and walked inside the house. The dog, Shichi, followed her obediently. After Akari wiped her eyes, she scooped up Spice and went inside.

"Shichi?" Akari asked as she slipped off her shoes before entering. Ringo set a bowl filled with dog food on the ground. She took a second bowl and began to fill it with water.

"Yep. To be honest, our family has gone through a lot of pets in a very short amount of time. Bird, cat, rabbit, hamster, fish, turtle. We hoped seven will be our lucky number and that he'd live longer than the others." Ringo explained. Akari was teary-eyed.

"That's so sad!" She sniffed. Spice rolled his eyes. "Shichi is going to be your lucky number because my lucky number is seven!" Akari declared. Ringo chuckled.

"Actually, my lucky number is thirteen." Akari froze.

"But…thirteen is so…unlucky!" Akari cried. "Well, I'm not that superstitious anyway. If thirteen's your lucky number, then so be it." Akari smiled. There was another puff of smoke and Sugar came out. Shichi began to lick Sugar. Sugar laughed.

"Shichi is my new friend~suga." Sugar spoke.

"What about me~spicu?" Spice asked. Akari thought for a moment. What was Spice and Sugar's relationship? Were they brother and sister? Boyfriend and girlfriend?

"Well we're childhood friends~suga. And we're Guardians of the Prism Kingdom and advisors to Queen Crystal~suga. You can't be replaced by a dog~suga." Sugar explained. Everyone smiled.

"Ringo, who's here?" Akari panicked, her eyes wide and with Ringo, shoved Spice and Sugar in a closet. A woman in her early thirties with dark blue hair and blue eyes came into her room. Ringo greatly resembled her.

"Hi, mom. This is my classmate." Ringo motioned to Akari.

"Uh…hi! My name is…is…Kokorohi Akari." Akari quickly bowed nervously. She can't believe she forgot her own name! Ringo's mom studied her.

"You look…" She shook her head. "Welcome to our home. Do you like Tonkatsu?" Akari smiled and nodded.

The three of them sat at the table and they all ate the tonkatsu* with shredded cabbage, rice, miso soup, and shrimp. Shichi sat beside Ringo with his head on her lap, begging for food.

"How did you know I loved shrimp? It's my favorite food!" Akari scarfed down the food. "Yorofobi-san, are fuu fa cheb? I luff thif foob!" Akari cried with her mouth filled with food. She swallowed it. Ringo's mom smiled at the compliment.

"No. I work at a jewelry store." Akari's eyes sparkled.

"Ahh! My dad gets the jewels and polishes them up and shapes them for you!" Akari cried, jumping to her feet. Ringo and her mom looked alarmed. They exchanged hopeless looks.

"I made dessert too." Ringo's mom rose and brought in some chocolate castella. She cut a piece for Akari and a piece for Ringo.

"Thank you!" Akari smiled and overindulged in her sweet treat.

After dinner, Akari and Ringo hung out in Ringo's room. Spice was mad that they were locked in the closet most of the time, but while Ringo's mom was in the bathroom, they freed them. Ringo's room was simple. It was mainly blue and white and she had a large bed. Along her walls were many books and many drawn pictures were on a table in her bedroom.

"Whoa! Did you draw these?" Akari cried. They were mostly of nature, some were random people. One picture was of Sora and Arashi.

"Yes." Ringo smiled. Akari's eyes were sparkling.

"They're so cool! You have such talent, Yorokobi-san!"

"Thank you." Ringo and Akari began to draw pictures together. Ringo was very skilled. Akari did her best, but the picture looked like a couple of potatoes with arms.

"What did you draw, Kokorohi-san?" Ringo asked, looking at her drawing.

"Pretty Cure." Akari replied. She peeked at Ringo's drawing of a beach at sunset. It was beautiful. Akari began to anime cry.

"You're so good…" Ringo smiled sheepishly.

"Would you like to make some jewelry?" Ringo suggested.

"Yes! I want to make a bracelet just like yours!" Akari cried. The jewelry making went better than the drawing and the surfing. Akari (with Ringo's help) managed to make a pink beaded bracelet with one red bead, one blue bead, one green bead, and one yellow bead all spread out evenly in it. Akari then made a second one, the same thing, but it was white instead of pink.

"Now we match! Sort of…" Akari said happily.

"You did a good job. These bracelets are beautiful." Ringo commented. Akari smiled. They looked out the window where the stars disappeared from the sky.

"What's going on?!" Akari cried. They pair ran outside to the backyard, where Ringo's mom laid unconscious on the deck with Sumra standing over her.

"I've been waiting for you, Pretty Cure." He smiled evilly. "Regichina!" Suddenly, a black Regichina appeared, taking the form of a fish from the koi pond. He held a black pitchfork. Spice and Sugar ran outside.

"Ringo." Ringo nodded. They took hands.

"Dual Prism Power!' They called in unison, holding hands. The flame and dewdrop spin rapidly and it opens. Spice runs up and throws his ruby to Ringo. Sugar runs up and throws her sapphire to Akari. They catch it and Akari places the sapphire in Ringo's compact mirror and Ringo places the ruby in Akari's compact mirror.

It flashes. They hold hands and spin around as Akari's gloves and boots appear in a blue light and Ringo's appear in a red light. They link arms and stand back to back, spinning around and their outfits appear. They release each other. Ringo smoothes her hair back out of her face as it grew longer and turned a bright, sapphire blue. Two flaming ribbons wrap around her hair, forming twin-tails with blue heart-shaped hair accessories. Akari runs her fingers through her hair and it grows somewhat longer and one blue ribbon making it into a ponytail. Together, they land together.

"The Ruby symbolizes love. The burning power of love, Cure Ruby!" Cure Ruby posed.

"The Sapphire symbolizes happiness. The crashing waves of happiness, Cure Sapphire!" Cure Sapphire posed.

"Our sparkling twin jewels! Love and Happiness! Let's go! Shine! Pretty Cure!" Cure Ruby and Sapphire said. The Regichina charged at them. Cure Ruby quickly added, "Action!" And then the pair set off to fight the Regichina.

Cure Ruby punched the Regichina many times as Cure Sapphire kicked. They were in perfect harmony. The dodged together and they attacked together. Sumra was getting frustrated, but also very happy.

"Your friends aren't here! You can't win! Destroy them, Regichina!" He commanded. It swung its pitchfork at them like a bat, but they dodged every time. Finally, Cure Ruby got hit and she landed in the koi pond. It swung it again, but Cure Sapphire caught it and lifted the Regichina into the air and threw it across the yard. The frustrated Sumra summoned fireballs at them. Cure Sapphire began to glow blue.

"Happiness with wash away your evil!" She spoke. Her hands glowed blue. She claps them together and when she opened them, a blue heart appeared between them. She raised it above her head and it grew bigger. "Pretty Cure Sapphire Pump!" She twirled around and then projects the orb at the fireballs and the Regichina. The orb became a large, powerful beam of water. It made all of the fireballs disappear and when it made contact with the Regichina, it exploded.

"I'll be back!" Sumra hissed and disappeared. Cure Ruby and Sapphire returned to normal. Ringo pulled Akari out of the pond and picked some algae out of her hair.

"That was amazing! I wish I could do something like that!" Akari cried.

"It was nothing. I'm sure you can do something like that too." Ringo said as she picked up the fallen Dawn Fragment and placed it in the jar.

"That's Emma, the Azurite Dawn Fragment~suga! I read that she is designed to scrap up vegetation and harvest roots~suga!" Sugar explained.

As the night went on, Akari still worried that she might get left behind because the only person she had something in common with was Sora. She was afraid that Ringo and Arashi, and Sora even, will leave her behind. She didn't want to let Ringo down either, but she felt as though she did during that battle. Akari had to get stronger to keep up with everyone. But that seems so tiring!

**Author: Hi everyone! I'm sorry that some of my chapters were confusing. I ****_just _****realized that. For instance, I said Akari's little brother's name is Michio in like the first or second chapter. But then I changed it to Mitsuo in the sixth chapter. It will be Mistuo from now on. Also, I keep misspelling Akari's last name. It is Kokorohi, but sometimes I'm typing so fast I accidentally spell Korokohi. Sorry! I'd like to ask you, though, if you think I should change her last name to Takarayama. I'm very bad at making last names. If you have a more suitable last name for her, please let me know! Thanks for reading! **


	8. Episode 8: Don't Give Up!

"I fear that Sora might be right after all. Yorokobi-san and I don't have anything in common. So, why are we partners?" Akari shook her head. "We were partners for a reason. I will try again with Yorokobi-san, and we will prove Sora wrong." Akari stared at her charm bracelet she made with Ringo the other night. She twisted it around aimlessly, trapped in her thoughts. They had the day off tomorrow. Akari was trying to think about what to do.

"Hello, class. My name is Fujioka Kurami. Because of your teacher's accident, I will be taking her place for the rest of the year." Akari was zoning out and nodding off. She has a young woman with pale skin, but extremely dark long hair and eyes. "Even though you have a day off tomorrow, remember you have to study for your test on the next day." Akari snapped back to reality.

"Eh?!" She cried.

"So, why do we have a different teacher?" Akari asked, as she overindulged into her bento.

"Didn't you hear why? Our teacher got in an accident so Fujioka-sensei will be taking over." Ringo explained.

"Akari probably fell asleep." Sora teased.

"I did not!" Akari snapped.

"You have drool on your face." Sora pointed out. Akari quickly wiped her mouth. Arashi scowled.

"Akari, will you stop sleeping in class? It's against the rules and you're failing. You can't afford to fail this upcoming test." Arashi scolded.

"Let's just face it. She's hopeless." Sora teased. Akari pouted, but did not protest.

"I'll help you study, if you'd like." Ringo offered. Akari's eyes lit up with sparkles and jumped across her desk to take Ringo's hands.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! Let's go!"

They couldn't go right away. Akari had a volleyball match after school. Ringo was apart of the crowd and she watched Spice while Akari played. Ringo had to admit: Akari was unbeatable. Akari was a well-rounded player. She could serve. Akari made up for everyone's mistakes by diving after the ball. But she wasn't a ball hog, either. She often the set the volleyball so perfectly for her teammates to spike. But no one's spike was as fast and powerful as Akari's. Ringo would hate to be the other team.

During the match, Akari remained as focused as possible, but she really thought deeply about the last Pretty Cure battle. Ringo had saved Akari's butt. Akari owed Ringo and usually Akari hated and resented the people she owed, but not Ringo. Still, Akari felt useless. Ringo was able to bring that Regichina down while Akari was stuck in a koi pond. She even has a koi pond! Akari had a fish once. Not a whole koi pond… Ringo made Akari feel useless and poor. Akari used this to drive herself to show Ringo she's strong too. The thought of trying her best during the next fight caused Akari to cut in front of her teammates and spike the ball hard between the other team's teammates. The teammate Akari cut in front of was startled, but Akari apologized and tried to watch her movements.

After the game, Hoseki Middle School was victorious, thanks to Akari. Everyone high-fived each other and Ringo waited for Akari as everyone cleared out. Akari began to put her volleyball in her sports bag, but then stopped and stared at it.

"Good job today, Kokorohi-san." Ringo said as she approached her.

"I'm hungry~spicu. You left me alone to starve~spicu!" Spice appeared in his fairy form in a puff of smoke.

"I had a game!" Akari hissed.

"Whatever. Bring me food~spicu." Sugar appeared beside Spice and nudged him.

"Aren't you glad that Akari won~suga? You could at least say good job or something~suga." Sugar said.

"Yeah, good job, I guess~spicu…" Akari smiled.

"Finally a compliment from you." Akari and Ringo giggled. Akari gave Spice and Sugar some snacks she kept in her sports bag. Akari then tossed the volleyball to Ringo, who spazzed out and dropped it. "I'm sorry! I thought you would catch it. I thought maybe we could pass the ball around together." Akari suggested.

"Umm…sure…" Ringo agreed reluctantly.

"This should be interesting~spicu…"

"I'm starting to really worry for Ringo now~suga..." It definitely was interesting. Akari would set the ball to Ringo, who would miss it or get hit in the face or try to hit it away with her hand. At first, Ringo would shrug it off, but as they continued, she gradually grew discouraged and tired of getting hit in the face constantly. Akari thought this was a good idea, but now she's rethinking it...

"Maybe we should stop..." Akari suggested.

"No!" Ringo said suddenly, startling Akari. "I'll hit one. I can hit one." Akari had to hand it to Ringo for her determination and perseverance. Again and again Akari set the ball perfectly to Ringo with as minimum amount of power as possible. Ringo prepared herself to bounce it back as she puts her fists together. She swings them up, and the back flies back to Akari, who quickly backs up and hits it back, mimicking Ringo.

"You did it!" Akari called. It seemed to have distracted Ringo because when she swung again, she missed and the ball smacked her in the face. Akari picked up the ball and Ringo smiled.

"I did. That was great."

"C'mon, let's go!" And Akari set the ball back to Ringo, who was startled and unprepared . But she protected her face this time with their arms. Akari couldn't help but laugh. Ringo laughed too. They went on for a while, hitting the ball back and forth. Ringo wasn't perfect, but every other time the ball came at her, she'd hit it back to Akari.

Afterwards, evening was turning into night. Akari and Ringo agreed to spend the night at Akari's house, but Akari was afraid of what Ringo would think of Akari's house because it isn't as big and fancy as Ringo's.

When they reached Akari's house, Mitsuo was playing with his friends with some water guns. As Akari approached the front door with Ringo, Mistuo attacked them with the water guns.

"Mistuo!" Akari shrieked and chased after her brother. Ringo stood at the front door silently, watching Akari tackle Mistuo. Akari rolled Mitsuo on his stomach and pulled his arms back as she placed one knee on his back.

"I surrender! I surrender!" He cried in pain.

"Say your sorry!" Akari hissed.

"Sorry, Yorokobi-San! Sorry Akari!" He cried. Akari released him and he scrambled off to his friends who were laughing at him.

"I'm really sorry about him." Akari said as she lead Ringo through the front door. They kicked off their shoes.

"It's what brothers do, right?" Ringo asked.

"I guess. Do you have any brothers or sisters at college or something?"

"Nope. Just me and my mom." Ringo replied. Akari opened the hall closet door and handed Ringo a blue towel.

"I got a dry t-shirt you can wear too." Akari ran up the stairs. Ringo followed behind. Together, they walked to Akari's room at the end of the hall. Akari opened the door that had a sign on it saying, "Akari's Room." She immediately regretted it because of how messy it was. Akari laughed nervously. At an impossible speed, Akari cleaned her floor up before Ringo could realize that there even was a mess.

"So, this is my room." Akari began and she fetched a t-shirt from her closet and handed it to Ringo. "We are about the same size, I hope." And Akari changed out of her wet t-shirt into a dry, clean one. Ringo did so with the t-shirt Akari gave her and smiled. Akari's cell phone began to ring. "Can you just excuse me for one second?" When Ringo nodded, Akari stepped out into the hall, closing the door behind her.

As Ringo waited for Akari, her curiosity proved too powerful and she looked around in Akari's room. Akari's room had white walls, but Akari's full sized bed brought color with red and pink pillows and blankets. There were tons of stuffed animals everywhere and there was a bag of open chips on Akari's coffee table she used as a desk. There were sparkling jewels put up for display on Akari's dresser, one between all of her favorite anime figurines. Majority of Akari's stuffed animals were Pokemon. Akari had pink curtains. Akari returned, looking glum.

"My dad will be home late tonight so we're on our own for dinner..." Akari hung her head, knowing how hopeless she was. She sighed.

"Maybe I can make some ramen or put something frozen in the microwave." Ringo shook her head.

"If you don't know how to cook, then you won't succeed in life! It's very important if you want to eat!" Ringo snapped, startling Akari. The two went downstairs and Ringo pulled out some of Akari's dad's cookbooks. They began with an appetizer of sushi, where Ringo helped Akari, but during the main course, Akari was on her own unless she started the house on fire (which she did once and Ringo saved her butt with the fire extinguisher but Akari doesn't like to talk about it). Being the non traditional family Akari's was, she made sukiyaki on the stove instead of the table.

Akari finally served the sukiyaki to Ringo and Mitsuo, who sat closer to Ringo than he should've. But Ringo never showed her discomfort and acted like a big sister towards Mitsuo, which he liked very much. But all three of them ate at once, and realized how crappy the food tasted. Ringo forced a smile, but Mistuo spat it out in a napkin.

"You're hopeless, Akari." Akari hung her head in shame.

"How can you have three friends that can cook and you don't know how to do it at all?" Mistuo asked. Akari glared at him and opened her mouth to snap at him, but Ringo's look made Akari shut her mouth. In the end, they all sat and ate ramen while watching anime.

"Maybe cooking isn't your thing..." Ringo spoke up. A tall man came into the room with messy dark red hair and brown eyes and glasses.

"Hi, daddy." Akari said, making her sound younger than she really was. "This is Yorokobi-san."

"Hello, Kokorohi-sama." Ringo bowed.

"So this is the famous Yorokobi-san you've mentioned. Pleasure to finally meet you." They shook hands. Ringo turned to Akari.

"You've mentioned me?" Ringo asked. Akari's dad laughed.

"Of course. 'My friend Yorokobi-san is so smart. She already has all her lines memorized!' 'My friend Yorokobi-san is so good at surfing." Both Akari and Ringo were embarrassed.

Later that evening, Akari and Ringo were studying with Spice and Sugar. Spice and Sugar suddenly "shivered."

"Pandora's here~spicu..." Spice warned, suddenly on full alert. Akari dropped her pencil she was chewing the end on, and Ringo rose. Suddenly, there was lightning in the cloudless night sky, that went from down to up. Ringo and Akari exchanged glances, thinking the same thing: Spriz.

Seconds later, Akari, Ringo, Spice, and Sugar were running through the empty streets as the stars seemed to disappear from the sky. Like a magnet, a black Regichina gathered jewels, which were Dawn Fragments. They took hands.

"Dual Prism Power!" They called in unison, holding hands. The flame and dewdrop spin rapidly and it opens. Spice runs up and throws his ruby to Ringo. Sugar runs up and throws her sapphire to Akari. They catch it and Akari places the sapphire in Ringo's compact mirror and Ringo places the ruby in Akari's compact mirror.

It flashes. They hold hands and spin around as Akari's gloves and boots appear in a blue light and Ringo's appear in a red light. They link arms and stand back to back, spinning around and their outfits appear. They release each other. Ringo smoothes her hair back out of her face as it grew longer and turned a bright, sapphire blue. Two flaming ribbons wrap around her hair, forming twin-tails with blue heart-shaped hair accessories. Akari runs her fingers through her hair and it grows somewhat longer and one blue ribbon making it into a ponytail. Together, they land together.

"The Ruby symbolizes love. The burning power of love, Cure Ruby!" Cure Ruby posed.

"The Sapphire symbolizes happiness. The crashing waves of happiness, Cure Sapphire!" Cure Sapphire posed.

"Our sparkling twin jewels! Love and Happiness! Let's go! Shine! Pretty Cure!" Cure Ruby and Sapphire said. Cure Ruby quickly added, "Action!" Determined to be a good partner to Sapphire, Cure Ruby charged at the Regichina with Cure Sapphire following. Cure Ruby punched the Regichina into a building. Without Cure Sapphire, Cure Ruby went after the Regichina.

"Pretty Cure Ruby Blast!" She summons up a ball of light from the earth and spins around as it lengthens into more ribbon-like. Then she faces the enemy and points the ball of energy towards the enemy and a blast of fire shoots at the enemy. When it hits, it makes a heart explosion. The Regichina exploded to stardust that the wind carried away. Cure Ruby looked for Spriz who was watching the Pretty Cure from a distance. In her hands, a Dawn Fragment glittered. Cure Ruby started towards her, but in a flash of lightning, she was gone. Everything returned to normal.

"Did you see that? I did it! I can perform an attack on my own like you!" Akari squealed.

"I noticed." Ringo said simply, smiling.

"That was so amazing!" That evening, Ringo tutored Akari some more while eating some chips and pocky and drinking soda. I'm a good partner now, Akari thought to herself.


	9. Episode 9: The End! Already?

"I had my name on it!" Arashi said.

"No, it didn't!" Sora protested. The twins stormed to school as Akari and Ringo wait for them.

"Hi, guys." Akari greeted, smiling.

"Stay out of it!" Sora snapped, startling Akari.

"Sora ate my bagel!" Arashi complained.

"Was your name on it?" Ringo asked.

"Yes!" Arashi cried.

"I said I was sorry! I didn't see a name on it and I was hungry!" Sora yelled. And then Arashi and Sora were bickering at the top of their lungs. Akari and Ringo stood outside, watching awkwardly as they searched for words.

"Please make it stop~Cinu..." Cinnamon said, covering her head with her wings, on the verge of tears. Sugar came out of Ringo's bag and comforted Akari.

"Honestly, why are we sisters? Or even Pretty Cure partners? We both know I should be Akari's partner and you should be Ringo's partner." Sora said. Akari and Ringo flinched.

"Now, you don't have to say stuff like that. You're sisters and partners. We can't replace that." Ringo protested nervously. Sora shook her head and then the bell rang.

~~~~~~~~~~~

By lunchtime, Sora and Arashi had made up. Akari remained quiet most of the time as she enjoyed her lunch. Akari and Ringo still wondered what they had in common, and they realized that they didn't have anything.

"So, Akari, you still never told me who you liked." Sora began. Akari's face turned bright red.

"M-me? I d-don't r-r-really like anyone..." She stammered. Sora leaned in.

"Are you sure? Look, her face is red!"

"N-no it's not!" Akari cried, and she quickly got up and ran out the door.

~~~~~

"You were being kind of hard on her." Ringo said after Akari left.  
"That's how our relationship is. We tease each other." Sora explained.

"Maybe she didn't want to tell us because she was afraid we'll get mad?" Arashi suggested. "But why would she think that...unless..." Sora gasped.

"Kazuki! She has a crush on Kazuki!" Sora yelled. Ringo froze.

"It makes sense. She always likes to see him and she couldn't tell us because Kazuki is our brother." Arashi explained. Ringo said nothing. She wanted to hate Akari, but she couldn't because they were friends. And as friends, Ringo thought, she should help them move a little faster.

~~~~~~~~  
Ringo and Akari were eating at Melt as Sora and Arashi worked on dishes in the back because it was their turn. As Kazuki wiped the counters, Ringo mustered up her courage and forced down her resistance.

"Yurushikibo-sempai!" Ringo called. He looked up and walked over. Akari gave Ringo a look, wondering what Ringo was doing.

"Yo. What's up?" He asked.

"Well, Kokorohi-San wanted to talk to you about something very important." Ringo said.

"Eh!? I do!?" Akari cried, her face getting red. She leaned towards Ringo, "what are you doing?"

"You like him, right? I thought maybe you needed some motivation." Ringo replied. Kazuki looked at Akari, who was as red as a tomato.

"You like me, Kokorohi-San?" Kazuki asked quietly. Akari never felt more embarrassed. She shot up from her seat and grabbed Ringo and dragged her outside.

"What the heck was that!?" Akari cried.

"We know you like him." Ringo replied.

"That was so embarrassing! You put me right on the spot like that! It was awful! How could you, Yorokobi-San?!" Akari screamed.

"I was doing you a favor. I'm not going to sit around and watch you wait for Yurushikibo-sempai instead of acting on it. As your friend, I helped you." Ringo shot back, jealousy overcoming her.

"If you were my friend, the least you could've done is given me a warning! We aren't even friends! We are just Pretty Cure! You like school, I don't. You can surf. I can't. You aren't athletic. I am. You cook. I eat. We are so different!" Akari screamed. Ringo was startled and hurt. Akari turned away and began to walk home. Ringo got in front of her, little did they know that Sora was eavesdropping.

"Look, Kokorohi-San. What do you want me to do?" Ringo asked.

"You've done enough. All we are is Pretty Cure and we can't get out of it because of my promise to Spice and Sugar and Cinnamon. Sora's my partner now. We are too different." Akari said and began to push her way through Ringo. Ringo blocked her again.

"Kokorohi-San, you can't really-"

"Yes I can! I don't have to work with you! We aren't friends! Just classmates and fellow actors and Pretty Cure but that's it! You're nothing to me! Next time you want to do me a favor, don't. " Akari snapped and pushed Ringo out of the way and headed home, leaving Ringo boiling mad.

"You don't even deserve Yurushikibo-sempai!" Ringo screamed after Akari.

~~~~~~

The next day at school, Akari and Ringo refused to even look at each other. Sora had told Arashi everything she seen and heard and it was confirmed today at school that the fight they had actually happened. Arashi sided with Ringo, and Sora had sided with Akari, making the twins fight during class.

At lunch, Akari and Sora sat on the roof. Akari was still mad at Ringo, and Sora sat there awkwardly , trying to find interest in Spice and Cinnamon's conversation as they ate their lunch (Sora made them both bento).

"Akari, maybe you're overreacting a little bit..." Sora said quietly.

"No! If anything, she overreacted. She was so inconsiderate and mean." Akari said. She thought over her words that she used last night carefully. "We'll, maybe." Akari whispered.

"You should go talk to her~spicu." Spice suggested.

"Talk to who~Cinu?" Cinnamon asked. Sora and Akari shook their heads. Akari walked back to the classroom. She slid the door open and looked for Ringo, who had her back to her. Akari approached her, who was talking to Arashi.

"She's just so selfish and stupid... She doesn't know how good she has it! You should've heard what she said. She couldn't be anymore ungrateful and selfish. I've been a good partner, haven't I?" Ringo asked.  
"Of course. I totally agree. Sora can be just like that!" Arashi agreed.

"Grrr... She made me so mad! Well, I'm glad we're partners now. You're so much more understanding and empathetic." Arashi smiled. Akari opened her mouth to say something, but Sora's had quickly covered it and dragged her out of the room. She released Akari.

"She's just mad. People say stuff they don't mean when they're angry like that. Let her cool off, okay? You should too." Sora explained quickly.

"She's the selfish one!" Akari yelled loudly. The bell rang. Sora and Akari rushed into the room.

"I'm being selfish?" Ringo muttered to herself under her breath as Akari and Sora ran into the room. The two glared at each other all day.

~~~~~~~

After school, Sora and Arashi had reconciled, but Ringo and Akari... Had not. Akari headed to Melt as usual to hang with Sora and eat some creeps. As Akari chatted with Kazuki casually, Sora and Arashi talked in the back.

"It's getting out of hand...do you really think they're gonna split up the team like that?" Sora asked.

"Unfortunately, they both are stubborn. They seem pretty serious about this." Arashi replied. They sighed in unison. "Did Akari choose you over me?"Arashi asked.

"No! She explained this to me when we were working on that project. She just picked me as her partner because she knows that you and her will always fight and that you'd get along with Yorokobi-San better. She may be angry with Yorokobi-San, but she doesn't want her to be completely abandoned." Sora explained. Arashi nodded. The bell to the front door rang, indicating a customer. Sora and Arashi rushed to the counter, where they found Ringo and Akari glaring at each other with such intensity, that Kazuki retreated to the counter by his sisters.

"C'mon, Yurushikibo-San. We have to study." Ringo quickly grabbed Arashi and ran to the back.

"Let's go , Sora. We have to do something." Akari said angrily, grabbing Sora. Unknown of where they headed, Akari just marched away from everything. She and Sora walked to her house and then to the woods behind it. They ended up at the beach when the forest ended. They could've just gone the shorter route to the beach through town, but Sora forced Akari to cool the heck down.

When they got to the beach, far from civilization, Spriz awaited them.  
"We'll isn't this perfect." She smirked. "Where's your partners?"

"Right here. Let's go!" Sora and Akari took hands.

"Dual Prism Power!"

"Pretty Cure Prism Power Unlock!" Nothing happened. Akari and Sora exchanged embarrassed and confused looks. Spriz laughed and a Black Regichina appeared, taking the form of a seashell. It threw razor shells at Akari and Sora, who ran away screaming. It chased them back and forth along the beach. Spriz disappeared.

There was an explosion. Sora and Akari ran away even faster, screaming. There were more screams that they heard, and they looked at each other, wondering who it belong to. Suddenly, a red Regichina appeared and Ringo and Arashi joined Sora and Akari when running, but they aren't as fast.

"What the heck are you doing here?" Akari screamed.

"We have to transform!" Arashi yelled at them.

"No duh! You don't think we've tried that?!" Sora snapped. Arashi glared.

"She means with our original partners!" Ringo said. As much as Akari hated it, she took Ringo's hand.

"Pretty Cure Prism Power Unlock!" Sora and Arashi called out. Their hair is let down and their body glows. The outline of the cloud and lightning bolt spins around. When it opens, Cinnamon tosses both her emerald and her opal. They catch it and put it into each other's mirror. Sora hugs Cinnamon and then she lets go. Cinnamon flies into Arashi's arms and she lets go. They spin around and hold hands. With their free hands, they clap the other twin's hand and their sleeves appear in green lightning. They dance together hand in hand. They're boots materialize in green lightning, then their outfits. They let go of each other and their hair and tiaras materialize. Their eyes open to reveal their new eye color. And their bangs fall down. They strike their pose together.

"Dual Prism Power!' They called in unison, holding hands. The flame and dewdrop spin rapidly and it opens. Spice runs up and throws his ruby to Ringo. Sugar runs up and throws her sapphire to Akari. They catch it and Akari places the sapphire in Ringo's compact mirror and Ringo places the ruby in Akari's compact mirror.

It flashes. They hold hands and spin around as Akari's gloves and boots appear in a blue light and Ringo's appear in a red light. They link arms and stand back to back, spinning around and their outfits appear. They release each other. Ringo smoothes her hair back out of her face as it grew longer and turned a bright, sapphire blue. Two flaming ribbons wrap around her hair, forming twin-tails with blue heart-shaped hair accessories. Akari runs her fingers through her hair and it grows somewhat longer and one blue ribbon making it into a ponytail. Together, they land together.

"The Ruby symbolizes love. The burning power of love, Cure Ruby!" Cure Ruby posed.

"The Sapphire symbolizes happiness. The crashing waves of happiness, Cure Sapphire!" Cure Sapphire posed.

"The Emerald symbolizes kindness. The powerful winds of kindness! Cure Emerald!" Cure Emerald posed.

"The Opal symbolizes hope. Hope as powerful as a lightning bolt, Cure Opal!" Cure Opal posed.

"The sparkling jewels of the world! Love, Happiness, Kindness, and Hope! Let's go! Shine Pretty Cure!" They all called in unison, posing. "Action!"

"It'll be harder with two." Cure Sapphire said.

"No duh." Cure Ruby snapped.

"You know, I'm getting real tired of you acting like that." Cure Sapphire said, her anger rising in her tone. And they were at it. Cure Ruby and Sapphire bickered as Cure Emerald and Opal were forced to fight the two Regichina as Cure Ruby and Sapphire argued.

Finally, the black Regichina picked up the twins. Cure Ruby and Sapphire finally realized what was happening around them. The red Regichina chased them up the beach towards a bluff.

"Look! Emerald and Opal are kidnapped because you just had to pick a fight!" Cure Ruby snapped.

"My fault!?" Cure Sapphire cried. They were at the top and edge of the cliff. They skidded to a stop, looking at the waves crash against sharp rocks at the far bottom.

"Now look where you got us to!" Cure Sapphire snapped and at Cure Ruby.

"Me?! You're the one who's distracting me!" Cure Ruby shot back. They seemed to have completely forget about the Regichina. The Regichina swung a large fist at the pair. Cure Ruby dodged and swung a powerful punch to the Regichina, but Sapphire wasn't so lucky. She was sent flying back...and over the cliff.

Cure Sapphire knew she was going to fall to her death. She just knew that her life was about to end, and she had spent her last moments fighting with her partner. She closed her eyes and prepared for impact.  
Suddenly, she stopped falling. Fingers had curled around her wrist to fight gravity. She opened her eyes, the curiosity getting the better of her. Cure Ruby was lying on her stomach, her upper half dangling over the edge. Her free hand grabbed the same arm her hand already grabbed to cease the falling.

"Ruby..." Sapphire began.

"I know I said some hateful things...but we're stuck together and I know it will be for a while..." Cure Ruby said as she began to pull her up. She grunted in the process, as the cliff cracked and some pieces fell to the depths below. Cure Sapphire grabbed the end of the cliff when she got close enough and pulled herself up. They fell back on the ground. The Regichina charged at them.

Cure Ruby and Sapphire exchanged glances, thinking the same thing. They took hands. "Let's go!" Cure Ruby chanted. She stretched her free arm out. "The burning power of love!" A ball of pink fire formed and then took the form of a heart.

Cure Sapphire raised her hand high above. "The powerful waves of happiness!" A ball of blue water formed in her hand and took the shape of a heart.

"With the magnificent power of our noble hearts!" Cure Sapphire started.

"You will face our wrath!" Cure Ruby finished. They put the two hearts together, forming one steaming water white heart. They each drew half a heart, making it whole.

"Pretty Cure Prism Cascade!" They shouted. They held each other's hand tightly while their free arms were open and outstretched towards the giant steaming water white heart. A great beam of steaming white water shoots from the heart. It hits the Regichina dead on. There is a fiery explosion and the beach was filled with steam.

Two Dawn Fragments fell from it. Spriz balled her hands into fists and charged towards Cure Ruby and Sapphire.

"Damn you, Pretty Cure! I'll finish you!" She snarled, and raised her hand. A lightning bolt came down towards them. Cure Ruby pushed Sapphire away, down the cliff towards Spriz, while she backed to the very edge, missing the bolt by seconds. Seconds later, another bolt of lightning struck Spriz on her back, and she stumbled forward. Cure Opal and Emerald came up the cliff, the black Regichina gone. Cure Sapphire rushed to join them.

"Go home, Spriz!" Emerald called. Spriz glared and then disappeared before Opal could strike her again with another bolt. Cure Ruby stepped towards them, but then stopped because the ground beneath her had failed her.

Cure Ruby screamed as she plummeted to the ocean. We were so close! She thought. She could hear above her screams from the rest of her team.

And then Cure Sapphire did something that questioned her sanity. She jumped over after Cure Ruby. She heard Opal scream her name and Akari's, but she didn't care. She forced herself down. She tackled Cure Ruby with extreme force, knocking them away From the cliff and out to the open ocean. It wasn't much, but Cure Sapphire prayed that they won't get killed by the rocks.

The impact into the ocean had hurt. A lot. It felt like diving into a pile of broken glass. And it left Cure Ruby with a burning feeling. Just a little bit. But Cure Sapphire's tackle had hurt too. Cure Ruby wasn't the best swimmer. In fact, she would've drowned if Cure Sapphire had let go and didn't bring her to the surface with her. Cure Ruby's conscious began to slip though with every wave over her head added the water in her throat.

Finally, she had been knocked back to reality when her body and Ringo's, slammed into the surf of the beach. Sora and Arashi had returned to normal and had ran to meet with them, tears streaming down their cheeks. The impact must've undid the transformation too. Akari coughed and coughed, water getting stuck in her throat. Ringo patterned her back and helped her breathe.

"Thanks, Yorokobi-san. I would've died without you..." Akari breathed.

"It was nothing. You saved me too, remember?" They smiled and tried to slow their heart rates. Seconds later, they snapped. Akari and Ringo began sobbing. They eventually found each other and hugged each other tightly, never letting go.

"I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry I was so mean and that I can't watch where I'm going... I'm sorry I overreacted...you just keep being so nice to me and I'm too stupid to figure it out..." Akari sobbed.

"I'm sorry I was so inconsiderate... I didn't mean it. Anything I said. You deserve Yurushikibo-sempai more than I do..." Ringo sobbed. They hugged each other, crying. They had almost died. Without the other, they most definitely would've died. Akari and Ringo had never felt more grateful to each other.


	10. Episode 10: Sora's Busy Day!

"Ringo and I got in a really big fight. It was really stupid and a big misunderstanding. But Ringo and I realized that we may be very different, but that may be the very reason why we are such good friends now. Opposites attract, right?"

Akari popped some potato chips in her mouth as she watched some television. The phone began to ring. Akari answered it.

"Jellooo!" She greeted merrily.

"Akari, I need you at the cafe. Arashi's sick again." Sora said. There was tons of background noise so Akari had a hard time hearing her.

"Uh, sure." Akari nestled the phone between her shoulder and her ear. Spice was in the potato chip bag and Akari pulled him out as she put her shoes on.

"Thanks Akari! I owe you!" Sora hung up and Akari dropped the phone. She picked up the potato chip bag.

"These are mine!" She hissed. Spice stuck his tongue out at Akari, and then brushed the crumbs off his furry cheeks. "C'mon. Lets go!" Akari scooped up Spice in her arms and ran out the door.

~~~~~~

"You're here too, Ringo?!" Akari cried as she put on a pink apron.

"Of course." Ringo washed dishes and wore a blue apron with Melt's logo on it. Sora and her mom made the famous desserts and her dad handled the counter. Kazuki and Akari ran tables. Akari was extra klutzy today and Spice's jokes on Akari's wrist wasn't any helpful. At least Akari was fast. She envisioned herself on a volleyball court and tables were the volleyballs. Well, Akari ended up slamming the orders on the table, but it startled the poop out of customers.

Ringo and Kazuki rotated. Akari noted that Ringo was blushing when she passed by Kazuki.

"You should bring him chocolates. He has a huge sweet tooth." Akari prompted. Ringo's face turned as red as a tomato.

"I-I don't k-k-know what you're talking about..." She stammered and scurried off to take orders, keeping her head down.

"If you don't act now, then he'll get away!" Akari encouraged Ringo.

"What about your mystery man?" Ringo countered. Akari's face got hot. Ringo giggled. "If you don't act now, he'll get away, Akari!" Akari playfully hit Ringo and they both laughed.

"Yo, Akari! Ringo! Get back to work!" Sora snapped from the kitchen.

"Jeez. I think this is the first time I've seen a cranky Sora." Ringo muttered as she and Akari walked to the counter to get the food for the tables.

"She's only like this when its busy and she's stressed." Akari assured and the two girls went their separate tables to deliver their order.

"Ringo! Akari! There's a Dawn Fragment nearby~suga!" Sugar called from Ringo's wrist. Akari quickly dragged Ringo over to a corner.

"What do you mean?" Akari asked.

"What's not to get~spicu? You need to collect the Dawn and Dusk Fragments~spicu. A Dawn Fragment is nearby by~spicu. It's not rocket science~spicu." Spice taunted.

"Why you-"

"Akari!" Ringo called.

"It's in the kitchen~suga!" Akari and Ringo snuck behind the counter and peaked inside. Together, they scanned the kitchen, looking for a jewel of sorts. A sparkle caught Ringo's eye.

"There!" Ringo whispered and pointed to a sparkling topaz.

"That's it~spicu." It was on a bracelet. Akari followed the wrist it belonged on up to the face. It was Sora's mom. Akari and Ringo anime sweated.

"I already feel guilty enough for taking Sora and Arashi's emerald and opal!" Akari cried.

"When they found out, they said it was fine." Ringo reminded.

"But how are we going to get it from Sora's mom? 'Hey, Yurushikibo-sama. We are gonna just steal your gemstone on your bracelet so we can fight an evil organization and save the Prism Kingdom?'"

"We don't have much of a choice, Akari." Ringo said.

"Let's go!" Akari then charged into the kitchen.

"What are you doing!? We haven't decided a plan yet!" Ringo face palmed and followed Akari.

"Akari, Ringo, what are you-"

"Heyyy, Sora!" Akari cut her off. "Kazuki! Time to rotate!" Akari then pushed Kazuki and Sora out of the kitchen. Akari took over cooking the creeps, but she failed miserably. She mostly talked to Sora's mom.

"You and I need to get to know each other more, Yurushikibo-sama." Akari began.

"Akari, you're burning the crepes!"

"After all, you're the closest I have to mom because I don't have one." Akari continued, turning on her puppy dog eyes.

"How bout I cook and you wash?" Ringo suggested and then pushed Akari towardsp the dishes. Ringo was a fast learner and helped Satsuki (Sora's mom) make crepes.

"Hey, Yurushikibo-sama! Can you help me with the dishes?" Akari asked.

"Uh, sure." Satsuki agreed and began washing the dishes with Akari. With both their hands under the water, Akari reached for Satsuki's wrist and tried to unclip the bracelet off. "Akari-San, what are you doing with my bracelet?"

"I'm sorry. I've never washed dishes before. Is this not okay?" Akari smiled innocently.

"Akari!" Sora yelled. "You are working out there!" Sora pointed to the front of the cafe. "You too, Ringo!" Akari and Ringo left the kitchen hanging their heads as Hiroshi (Sora's dad) entered and Kazuki took over the register.

"I've got another idea! I'll be back!" Akari ran to the bathroom and Ringo sighed, knowing that going after her was hopeless. In the bathroom, Akari crawled out the window and raced home.

~~~~~~

About ten or twenty minutes later, there was a scream from the back of the store. Ringo and Kazuki rushed to the back, where a short person wearing a black ski mask and black clothes tackled Satsuki. Ringo face palmed, knowing it was Akari.

Akari grabbed Satsuki's bracelet and then took off running, dodging a punch from Hiroshi. Sora then raced after Akari down the street with Ringo fighting the urge to laugh. She grew worried though that Akari would get caught because Sora was as fast as the wind.

As Akari pushed herself through people, she took off the topaz and popped it into her mouth and dropped the bracelet. Sora stopped and picked it up.

"If you're gonna take something, you might as well keep it!" Sora called after Akari, who turned down a dark alley. Sora sighed and walked back to the cafe. And then she realized the topaz was missing. She groaned and hoped that her mom wouldn't notice.

~~~~~~~

"I'm missing my topaz!" She noticed.

"Oh, darn. Oh, well. He's gone now." Ringo said in the most enthusiastic tone in the world. Sora eyed her suspiciously.

"Where's Akari?" She asked.

"Bathroom."

"For over half an hour?"

"She ate a burnt crepe. You know how she is." Ringo replied.

~~~~~~~

"You're a terrible person, you know that~spicu?" Spice asked Akari as he appeared in a puff of smoke. Akari spat out the charm and took off the mask.

"Thanks, Captain Obvious." Akari muttered.

"Your welcome, Lieutenant Sarcastic~spicu." Akari hit Spice and examined the topaz.

"You owe me. This is for you!"

"No. This is for Sparta~spicu!" Akari hit him again. There was a laughter from behind Akari. She froze and dared to turn around. It was Spriz.

"Look at what we have here. A lost little Precure. So alone..." The words dripped like liquid. "Thanks for getting that Dawn Fragment for me. I'll be taking it now." She reached forward but Akari slapped her hand away and backed up. She scooped Spice up protectively in her arms.

"You will never get this." Akari said firmly.

"Look at you, little hero. You don't have any friends to help you here. Hand it over. Now." Spriz commanded. Akari shook her head. "You'll be like that, huh? Well then." She then summoned several bolts of lightning that struck down in a circle around Akari.  
"Haha! You missed!" Akari taunted. Several rings of electricity appeared, connecting all of the bolts. It was like a boxing ring, but an actual ring instead of a square. Akari charged forward, but she was blasted back when she came in contact with the ring.

"Did I?" Spriz stepped inside the ring like there was nothing there. She pried the topaz from Akari's hand and then shoved Akari and Spice into the walls, where they were electrocuted and they crumbled to the ground. Spriz laughed evilly. "I think I'll go check in on your friends. Ciao!"

Spriz tossed a Dusk Fragment into the air and it became a red Regichina. It stood as a guard. The sky turned black and everyone dropped like flies, and Spriz sucked their energy. She laughed evilly. "Ciao!"

Akari slammed herself repeatedly against the wall. She screamed in pain as she got electrocuted repeatedly.

"Stop it, Akari~spicu! You'll kill yourself~spicu!" Spice cried.

"We have to get out of here! Do you have any better ideas, genius?" Akari questioned.

"You're the Precure~spicu." Akari face palmed.

"HHHHHHHHEEEEEELLLLLLLLPPPPPP PPPP!" Akari screamed at the top of her lungs. Spice had to cover his ears.

~~~~~~~

"Akari! You've been in there for over an hour!" Sora slammed her fist against the bathroom door. No response. "Akari!" No answer. "I'm coming in!" Sora turned the doorknob. It wasn't locked. Sora walked into the bathroom. Akari wasn't in there and the window was open. "Akari?" Sora looked around. "Ringo! Did Akari leave the bathroom?"

"No..." Ringo came over to Sora. "Okay, yes, but I don't know where she's at."

"I can't sense Spice anywhere either~suga..." Sugar added. In the past half hour, the busy cafe had become completely dead.

"Something's wrong." Sora frowned. Ringo walked to the kitchen.

"Sora!" Ringo called. Sora rushed over and Sora's family was on their knees and dark energy being sucked out of them. Sora looked over at the stairs up to go to their house. Sora sprinted up the stairs, Ringo following.

"Arashi! Arashi! Are you okay?" Sora called. No response. Sora ran to their shared bedroom, but Arashi wasn't in her bed. "She's gone. Cinnamon too."

"She must've sensed something was wrong." Ringo suggested. Ringo and Sora exchanged glances and nodded.

~~~~~~~

"One...two...three!" Akari tossed Spice high into the air and over the ring. "Go get the others!"

"Don't tell me what to do~spicu." Akari stuck her tongue out at him. Akari tackled the ring walls, but she was electrocuted again. She screamed and crumpled to the ground. She struggled to stand, but she fell down again. She didn't try again.

Spice ran down the street, but someone grabbed him by the fur around his neck and lifted him up.

"Tried to get away did you?" In a puff of smoke, Spice transformed into his human self. He was taller than Spriz and she had gripped his hair. Spriz began to electrocute Spice, but he resisted and punched Spriz away.

Spice ran as fast as he could away from her. He collided with someone and stumbled back. It was Sora with Cinnamon on her shoulder.

"Sora, Spriz has Akari in this cage thing and there's a Regichina!"

"I'm Arashi!" Arashi hissed.

"Spice! I've missed you so much~Cinu!" Cinnamon chirped. Spice rolled his eyes.

"C'mon." Spice transformed back into his fairy mascot form and took off down the sidewalk. Arashi followed him closely behind. By the time they had reached the alley, Arashi was wheezing and coughing in fits.

"Arashi!" Akari cried. She slammed her body against the cage again. She was electrocuted violently and she screamed and fell down.

"Akari!" Spice rushed to the cage.

"Pretty Cure," Arashi coughed. "Prism Power," she coughed again. "Unlock!" She cried suddenly in a fit of frustration. Her body glows gold. The outline of the lightning bolt lights up and it spins around. She opens the compact mirror and Cinnamon tosses the opal to Arashi. She catches it and puts it in the compact mirror. She hugs Cinnamon and lets her go. She disappears. Gold ribbons of lightning swirl around Arashi. She claps. The gold ribbons materialize into her long sleeves. She twirls and knocks her heels together. In a flash, her shoes appear. She twirls a gold ribbon around her self and in a flash, her outfit appears. She tilts her head back and two strands of light wrap around the ends of her hair in the back as it turns gold. In a flash, her hair is puffed out and the strands of light are now actual hair ribbons. She opens her new gold eyes and lands.

"The Opal..." Cure Opal coughed. "symbolizes hope. Hope as powerful as," she coughed again. "a lightning bolt, Cure" Cure Opal coughed violently. "Opal!" Cure Opal ran at the Regichina, but she was slow and couldn't stop coughing. The Regichina punched her into a wall.

"Opal!" Akari called. She rose, and sparks were coming off her. She charged at the Regichina and kicked it with her foot, but her foot was glowing with electricity. She fought the Regichina with portions of electricity.

It ended with Cure Opal on the ground. She rolled towards Akari and reached out her hand and she started to control the electric cage, but it did nothing. She was too weak. Akari tackled the cage again, but she screamed and fell to her knees again.

"I said stop that~spicu!" Spice snapped.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Akari shot back as she slowly rose to her feet. There was a sudden green blur, startling Akari. The blur moved quickly around the Regichina, but then it just collapsed on its back. It got back up and tried to grab it. There was familiar laughter.

"You can't catch the wind!" Cure Emerald punched the Regichina in the chest, knocking it on its back. Cure Emerald rushed to Opal, and helped her to her feet. Cure Opal had another coughing fit. "What the heck were you thinking?! You're sick and in no condition to fight!"

"I can fight! I can do it!" Opal snapped.

"No you can't!"

"Yes I can!"

"No you can't!"

"Yes. I. Can!" Suddenly, the Regichina gave a swift punch and knocked the twin Pretty Cures off their feet. They screamed and Akari screamed too, for them. The twins looked angry at the Regichina instead of themselves now. They charged at it, and fought in sync against it.

Ringo suddenly jogged up wheezing.

"You..." Wheeze. "Are..." Wheeze. "Too..." Wheeze. "Fast!" Wheeze.

"Opal!" Cure Emerald said. "The powerful winds of kindness!" Cure Emerald began to spin around very quickly. She stopped and a green twister appeared.

"The bolts..." Cough. "of hope!" Cure Opal coughed and a lightning bolt struck down the twister. It now became covered in static. Cure Opal and Emerald took hands. They raised them high above their head.

"Pretty Cure Shocking Twister!" Cure Opal coughed horribly. They then lowered their arms swiftly and fiercely. The twister rammed right into the Regichina, trapped it and spinning around, electrocuting it. It finally diminished, and there was nothing left but a Dusk Fragment. It fell on the chirping Cinnamon.

"Owww~Cinu..." She picked it up. "It's Leo!" Leo is a shiny ruby-colored lion-like pin. He has a large mane. He has a small body and clawless feet and hands. Cure Opal walked to the cage and gripped the bolts of electricity. She then pulled them apart and out of the ground. With a squeeze of her hand, it diminished.

"Thanks! Lets go, Ringo!" Akari grabbed Ringo's hand before she could even react.

"Dual Prism Power!' They called in unison, holding hands. The flame and dewdrop spin rapidly and it opens. Spice runs up and throws his ruby to Ringo. Sugar runs up and throws her sapphire to Akari. They catch it and Akari places the sapphire in Ringo's compact mirror and Ringo places the ruby in Akari's compact mirror.

It flashes. They hold hands and spin around as Akari's gloves and boots appear in a blue light and Ringo's appear in a red light. They link arms and stand back to back, spinning around and their outfits appear. They release each other. Ringo smoothes her hair back out of her face as it grew longer and turned a bright, sapphire blue. Two flaming ribbons wrap around her hair, forming twin-tails with blue heart-shaped hair accessories. Akari runs her fingers through her hair and it grows somewhat longer and one blue ribbon making it into a ponytail. Together, they land together.

"The Ruby symbolizes love. The burning power of love, Cure Ruby!" Cure Ruby posed.

"The Sapphire symbolizes happiness. The crashing waves of happiness, Cure Sapphire!" Cure Sapphire posed.

"The sparkling jewels of the world! Love, Happiness, Kindness, and Hope! Let's go! Shine Pretty Cure!" All four called in unison, posing. There was a swift punch, and another red Regichina appeared. It had hit Cure Opal and Sapphire. Cure Emerald looked at Ruby, but she was gone. Emerald looked back at Cure Opal and Cure Sapphire, but they were gone too.

Spriz appeared behind the second Regichina and was laughing. In one of the Regichina's hands was Cure Opal, and in the other was Cure Ruby and Sapphire. It was squeezing the life out of all of them.  
"Who are you going save? Your sister? Or your friends? You can't be everywhere at once." Cure Emerald looked at her twin, and then at Cure Ruby and Cure Sapphire. "Choose. Before Regichina kills them both."

"No!" Cure Emerald cried. The grip tightened and all three girls screamed.

"Don't you love your sister?" Spriz asked.

"Of course I do!"

"Even though she can be utterly useless when it comes to this 'saving humanity' stuff?" Spriz seemed to find more entertainment with her nails.

"She's not useless! Without her, we wouldn't be a team and this team wouldn't be so strong!" Cure Emerald snapped angrily.

"Then why don't you go save her now, little hero?" Cure Emerald sensed a trap. And she had to save her friends too. "But what about your childhood friend? Doesn't your friendship mean anything to you?"

"It means everything!"

"Then save her." Cure Emerald groaned and felt so confused. How could she save all three of them? The Regichina tightened its grip. The three Pretty Cure screamed.

There was a gust of wind, and Cure Emerald was gone.

"Where did she..." There was a quick punch to the Regichina's head, and it went down. In a green blur, the three Pretty Cure were free. And Cure Emerald grabbed Spriz and held her arms behind her back and pushed her against the wall.

"This isn't the end of me." Spriz growled. "When Winze-sama comes, you all will pay!" And then she teleported. When Cure Emerald turned back to everything else, Cure Ruby was fighting the Regichina alone while Cure Sapphire helped Cure Opal, who seemed to be having a hard time getting up. Cure Emerald rushed to Cure Opal.

"I got this." Cure Sapphire nodded and rushed to aid Cure Ruby, who had put up a good fight, but the Regichina was still too strong for her. In perfect unison, Cure Ruby and Sapphire were able to knock the Regichina away.

"Sapphire!" Cure Ruby called. They took hands. "Let's go!" Cure Ruby chanted. She stretched her free arm out. "The burning power of love!" A ball of pink fire formed and then took the form of a heart.

Cure Sapphire raised her hand high above. "The powerful waves of happiness!" A ball of blue water formed in her hand and took the shape of a heart.

"With the magnificent power of our noble hearts!" Cure Sapphire started.

"You will face our wrath!" Cure Ruby finished. They put the two hearts together, forming one steaming water white heart. They each drew half a heart, making it whole.

"Pretty Cure Prism Cascade!" They shouted. They held each other's hand tightly while their free arms were open and outstretched towards the giant steaming water white heart. A great beam of steaming white water shoots from the heart. It hits the Regichina dead on. There is a fiery explosion and there was steam everywhere. A Dusk Fragment fell and Spice caught it. Everything returned to normal.

"Two in one day~suga! Yay!" Sugar said cheerfully. "It's Virid~suga." Virid is a shiny sardonyx-colored pin. She is on two feet and is similar to a reptile. She has three tails that look like one. Her body is many different shades of red.

"Arashi, you're burning up! You need to go back to bed!" Sora scolded. Arashi rolled her eyes.

"Too bad we didn't get any Dawn Fragments." Arashi changed the subject.

"No~Cinu! Akari got Ethan, the topaz Dawn Fragment~Cinu!" Cinnamon piped up. She pulled the topaz out of the jar.

"Hey, that's mom's!" Sora exclaimed.

"No, it's our Dawn Fragment~spicu." Spice said lazily.

"You were the thief, weren't you?" Sora asked Akari, who nodded shamefully.

"We have to! And I'll return it when this is all over. Promise!" Sora sighed.

"It can't be helped..."


	11. Episode 11: Arashi's Sick!

"The other day I had to steal a topaz, was locked in a cage, and I had to cook crepes! Arashi's still sick, though. But she insisted on coming to school." Akari glanced over at Arashi, who had a coughing fit. Fujioka-sensei scowled.

"Yurushikibo-San, are you sure you don't want to go home for the day?" Kurami asked Arashi.

"I'm fine!" Arashi snapped. "May I go to the bathroom?" Kurami nodded and Arashi rose and left the classroom.

"Me too! It's an emergency!" Sora quickly jumped to her feet and rushed out before she got an answer. Sora came in, seconds later, wearing Arashi's glasses. She started a coughing fit. "I think I'll have to go, Fujioka-sensei. I can't concentrate."

"Good. Rest up now." Kurami agreed.

"Can Sora walk me home?" Sora asked. Kurami nodded. "And Akari and Ringo. Thanks!" Sora quickly grabbed Akari and Ringo and rushed out the classroom. Sora whipped off her glasses and released Akari, who could keep up with her. Arashi was just leaving the bathroom. Perfect.

Akari swooped in and grabbed Arashi's wrist and took off.

~~~~~~~~

"We're missing school! This is kidnapping!" Arashi coughed.

"We all agreed you need your rest, Arashi. You're over doing it." Ringo spoke.

"Now, lie down." Sora pushed Arashi on Arashi's bed.

"We need to get you some coughing medicine." Akari said.

"Check the bathroom cabinet." Akari nodded and dashed down the hall into the bathroom. She opened the cabinet over the sink and peered inside. There were many different pill bottles.

"Which one?" Akari asked.

"The pills!"

"That narrowed it down..." Akari sighed. "Eeny, meeny, miny, moe, Catch a tiger by the toe. If he hollers, let him go, Eeny, meeny, miny, moe." Akari picked a bottle and brought it to Arashi.

"What about water?" Ringo asked. Akari rushed out to the kitchen and grabbed a glass. She filled it up with water from the faucet and then drank the water from the cup.

"Oh. Whoops." Akari said when she finished and looked at the bottom of the glass. She refilled it and returned to the bedroom. She handed Arashi the glass of water. Arashi was about to pop a pill in her mouth, but stopped and sneezed. Before she took the pill, she blew her nose.

"Ew." Arashi muttered and threw it out. She then took the pill and drank the water. Immediately she spat it out.

"What's wrong?" Sora asked.

"Wrong pills." They all looked at Akari.

"Well you weren't very specific!" Akari protested.

"And did you drink from this cup?" Arashi asked.

"It was an accident." Akari replied sheepishly.

"Ew! Germs!" Arashi hissed.

"I didn't know she was a germophobic." Ringo remarked.

"The biggest clean freak you will ever meet." Sora commented. Sora went to go get a clean glass of water and the right pills as Ringo and Akari fluffed and adjusted Arashi's pillows. Arashi was shivering terribly. Sora returned with the right pills and a clean glass of water. She helped Arashi swallow the pills and drink the water.

"Let's make her some soup. It'll warm her up." Ringo suggested.

"Great, I'm starving." Akari agreed. Ringo and Sora gave her a look. "For Arashi. Right. I'll get on it." Akari was about to leave the room, but Sora grabbed the collar of Akari's shirt and pulled her back.

"You're hopeless with cooking. I'll do it." Sora said, walking to the kitchen.

"Maybe you could use a taste tester!" Akari suggested.

"That's a good idea." Akari started towards the kitchen. C'mon, Ringo." Akari's jaw dropped.

"Maybe next time." Ringo assured and she left. While they prepared the soup, Spice, Sugar, Cinnamon, Arashi, and Akari chatted. Akari got more blankets for the shivering Arashi. Spice, Sugar, and Cinnamon suddenly shivered.  
"Something bad..." Cinnamon spoke. Akari rushed to the window and she looked around. Everyone walking the streets was unconscious, their energy leaving them to one person. Sumra. He searched the unconscious bodies and examined every precious jewel for Dawn Fragments.

~~~~~~~~~

"Hey! Those aren't yours." Akari called to Sumra.

"And what are you going to do about it, little Pretty Cure? It's just you and me." He taunted. Akari charged after Sumra, but he summoned a fire ball. It hit Akari in the gut and she was sent flying back into the concrete. She slowly rose and put out the fire that has started on her shirt.

Akari continued to attack Sumra, but it would end in failure every single time. He would just blast her back with a fire ball and continue his search.

"You're making this too easy. You might as well just hand over the Dawn Fragments and maybe I'll spare you." He said.

"Never! We've worked too hard!" Sumra laughed at Akari.

"Akari!" Sora and Ringo called and they joined her with Spice, Sugar, and Cinnamon.

"Sorry we're late." Sora apologized.

"That's okay. Let's go!" She took hands with Ringo.

"Dual Prism Power!" They called in unison.

"Pretty Cure Prism Power Unlock!" Her hair is let down as it and her body glows green. The outline of the cloud lights up and it spins around. She opens the compact mirror and Cinnamon tosses the emerald on her chest to Sora. She catches it and puts it in the compact mirror. She hugs Cinnamon and lets her go. She disappears. Green ribbons of wind blow and circle Sora. The wind carries the mirror away. Feathers blow past her and she claps. The green ribbons materialize into her long sleeves. She twirls and knocks her heels together. In a flash, her shoes appear. She twirls a green ribbon around her self and in a flash, her outfit appears. She tilts her head back and the wind blows through her hair and two strands of light wrap around the ends of her hair in the back as it turns green. In a flash, her hair is puffed out and the strands of light are now actual hair ribbons. She opens her new green eyes and lands.

The flame and dewdrop spin rapidly and it opens. Spice runs up and throws his ruby to Ringo. Sugar runs up and throws her sapphire to Akari. They catch it and Akari places the sapphire in Ringo's compact mirror and Ringo places the ruby in Akari's compact mirror.

It flashes. They hold hands and spin around as Akari's gloves and boots appear in a blue light and Ringo's appear in a red light. They link arms and stand back to back, spinning around and their outfits appear. They release each other. Ringo smoothes her hair back out of her face as it grew longer and turned a bright, sapphire blue. Two flaming ribbons wrap around her hair, forming twin-tails with blue heart-shaped hair accessories.

Akari runs her fingers through her hair and it grows somewhat longer and one blue ribbon making it into a ponytail. Together, they land together.

"The Ruby symbolizes love. The burning power of love, Cure Ruby!" Akari introduced, posing.

"The Sapphire symbolizes happiness. The crashing waves of happiness, Cure Sapphire!" She posed.

"The Emerald symbolizes kindess. The powerful winds of kindness, Cure Emerald!" Cure Emerald posed.

"Our sparkling triplet jewels! Love, happiness, and kindness! Let's go! Shine! Pretty Cure!" Sumra was ready. Behind him was a red Regichina that took the form of a purse. The trio charged at the Regichina and battled it.

As they battled the Regichina, Sumra began to collect more Dawn Fragments. Cure Opal slid between him and an unconscious body. There was a swift kick to the face, and a couple of Dawn Fragments were flying in the air. They landed in the jar.

"Looks like an amazonite and an ammolite~spicu." Spice said, examining them. Cure Opal broke into a coughing fit, and Sumra took the opportunity to attack Cure Opal and she crashed into a wall. She moved no more.

Cure Emerald tackled the Regichina from the sky. Cure Ruby and Sapphire took the opportunity. They took hands. "Let's go!" Cure Ruby chanted. She stretched her free arm out. "The burning power of love!" A ball of pink fire formed and then took the form of a heart.

Cure Sapphire raised her hand high above. "The powerful waves of happiness!" A ball of blue water formed in her hand and took the shape of a heart.

"With the magnificent power of our noble hearts!" Cure Sapphire started.

"You will face our wrath!" Cure Ruby finished. They put the two hearts together, forming one steaming water white heart. They each drew half a heart, making it whole.

"Pretty Cure Prism Cascade!" They shouted. They held each other's hand tightly while their free arms were open and outstretched towards the giant steaming water white heart. A great beam of steaming white water shoots from the heart. It hits the Regichina dead on. There is a fiery explosion and the street was filled with steam.

Cure Sapphire caught the Dusk Fragment.

"Yay! Libri~Cinu!" Cinnamon said cheerfully. Libri is a shiny, sapphire colored pin. She is on all fours and has fins on her legs. Her tail is that of a shark fin and theres a dorsal fin on her head. She has gills and scales of many different shades of dark blues.

Cure Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald turned to Sumra. He curled his lip at them, but then teleported. Everything returned to normal. Akari supported Arashi and half carried her back to her bed.

"Are you crazy?! You could've gotten killed!" Sora snapped. Arashi rolled her eyes.

"Just give me my stupid soup already." Ringo brought in a steaming bowl of soup. She handed her the bowl and spoon.

"Thanks."


	12. Episode 12: Time to Face Our Fears!

"Arashi's feeling somewhat better, but she is still not well enough to come back to school. Earlier today, Sora dared Ringo and I to go through a haunted house tonight. So that's what we're doing. We are so close to getting all of the Dusk Fragments. I'm so excited!"

"This is it. Are you sure you want to do this?" Sora asked Ringo and Akari at the entrance of the haunted house.

"Of course I am..." Ringo replied firmly, but she was trembling.

"Us too!" A voice called. A girl rushed up to them. She was about their age, maybe a little older. She was thin, with long fiery red hair and big gold eyes. She wore a white dress and a ribbon choker with a sapphire attached. She has freckles across her cheeks and nose.

The second girl was younger than Sora, Akari, and Ringo. She was small and dainty. Se had curly white hair that was a little past her shoulders. Her eyes are bright green. She had a gold tiara over her forehead with an opal on it. Around her neck hung an emerald. She wore gold shoes and pale green-yellow outfit.

And finally, there was a man. He had messy blue hair and red eyes. Around his neck hung a ruby. He was tall and had pale skin and was incredibly handsome. They instantly recognized him.

"Hey, it's my mystery man! No way!" Akari cried. Sora rounded on Akari.

"That's him?!" She asked.

"I'm positive!" Akari assured.

"That's Spice!" Akari screamed a little. She stood on her tippy toes to be almost exact height. Akari looked at him in the eye.

"Stop acting like you haven't seen a human make before." Spice said, putting his hand on Akari's head and pushing her down flat on her feet. Akari's face turned extremely red and she kept her head down.

"Is that you, Sugar?" Ringo asked the blue head. She nodded. "And Cinnamon?"

"That's me!" Cinnamon sang merrily.

"I didn't know you had human forms. You did?" Ringo asked Sora.

"Whoops. It slipped my mind." Sora responded sheepishly.

"Please turn off all cell phones and do not touch any props or actors. Thank you, and enjoy the house." A security guard boomed when the group reached the entrance. He opened the door, and fog spilled out.

The group entered the first room, which was a forest. Sora triggered a creepy, rabid junkyard dog to jump out of its doghouse. Sora, Akari, and Sugar screamed while Cinnamon was laughing. A swamp monster came out from some trees.

Sora and Akari rushed out of that room, into a coffin room. It seemed harmless. The actor in that room was just crying tears of blood.

"Hey, there's a fake body in here. It's so live-like." Sugar said, motioning to the body in the coffin. Akari, Ringo, and Sora peered into the coffin. The body opened its eyes, screamed and sat up. Akari and Sora screamed and hugged each other.

"It's alive! It's freaking alive!" Akari and Sora screamed. Spice rolled his eyes.

"I'm going first." Spice grumbled, unimpressed. He lead the group while Akari remained in the back, keeping her distance from Spice. Even if he turned his head the slightest, she would stop staring and put her head down in embarrassment.

Spice was a bit of a party pooper because he spoiled all of the secret exits of the rooms, but it was also helpful because Sora, Akari, and Sugar freaked out at everything. The library, the attic, the spider hallway.

The group entered the basement, where the only light was a single strobe light that was too small for the whole room. There were actors with sliced necks. They formed a conga line, sort of. Sugar hid behind Spice and buried her face into his back. Akari hated how cowardly Sugar acted. It was an act, Akari knew it. It was an act to make a move on him. It was so annoying. Akari just wanted to hit her.

Behind Sugar was Sora and Akari, who hid themselves from the actors with each other. Ringo followed behind, and Cinnamon trailed in last giggling and finding more entertainment than terror in this house of mayhem.

As the group closely looked for the exit. Spice led the group to the far corner. There was a wall he had to go around.

"There's something there...something's there..." Akari and Sora whispered. Spice rolled his eyes and turned the corner. Suddenly, there was the sound of a chainsaw and a man with dark eyes came around the corner with the chainsaw. Everyone, except Cinnamon, screamed. Sora, Sugar, and Akari nearly peed themselves. The chainsaw man chased the group out of that room and down the hall, making Akari, Sugar, and Sora scream all the way.

Akari tripped in the dark hallway. She never felt more scared in her life. Not even all of the Pretty Cure stuff could match the fear in Akari at this moment.

Spice grabbed Akari's arms and pulled her to her feet. He half carried her until Akari started running. He never let go of her until they got into the next room. By then, the chainsaw man went back to his room to hide and await for his next victims.

"Aren't you the volleyball team's star player? Watch where you're going!" Spice huffed.

"Hey, I didn't ask you for help!" Akari shot back.

~~~~~~~

"A haunted house?" Spriz arched an eyebrow at the building. She crossed her arms across her chest and she turned to Sumra.

"We could somehow trick the Pretty Cure to go through it, and find out what scares them. Then we could make a Regichina and scare them so much they can't fight!" Sumra proposed.

"Hmm...an idea." Spriz agreed. "But lets see if this house is scary enough." Spriz bought tickets and entered the house with Sumra.

~~~~~~~~~

Sora screamed.

The next room was more "victims" of the chainsaw man. They were ghosts, and it scared no one more than Sora. Sora was completely unmoving and frozen. She didn't make a single sound.

Cinnamon poked her and Sora broke. She screamed and ran out of the room as fast as she could. They found her hiding in the corner of a dark hallway. Akari teased her about it, but Sora denied every bit of it.

After going through each room, still lead by Spice, they reached a dark hallway full of black lights that made the hallway glow. Creepy clowns rushed through the hallway with chainsaws and tasers. The group stopped and turned around.

Ringo was frozen on the spot, trembling. A clown got in her face. Ringo screamed louder than anyone else has screamed and ran as fast as she could. The clown chased her around the hallway and she screamed bloody murder.

When a clown with a chainsaw got near Akari, she joined Ringo. They found the way out before the others. The next room was very small. The walls, the ceiling, the floor was all red and white checkerboard. There was a strobe light and no sign of a door. Ringo and Akari stopped to catch their breath and looked around.

"Do you think we lost them when we ran off?" Akari asked.

"I hope that we did. I'm praying that they won't find us." Ringo wheezed. "Those clowns better not have followed us." Without any warning, a tall clown emerged from the corner. His head almost touched the ceiling and wore a red and white checkerboard outfit. He had big red Afro that was bald on the top with a teeny tiny little hat on his head. His face was white with red markings on his face. He spread his arms out and ran to Akari and Ringo.

Akari and Ringo screamed and hugged each other, cowering in a corner. Ringo was having a breakdown. Akari looked around, and then she spotted hinges. She grabbed Ringo's hand and pushed their way past the giant clown. They pushed the wall and it opened like a door.

There was a long metal bridge. It was a dark hallway lit by black lights and the walls glowed. The walls spun around the bridge. Akari gripped the railings of the bridge, and leaned to the side.

"It's just an illusion. See, Akari? It's the walls moving. Not you." Ringo assured. Akari reached out across the bridge and touched the walls. They ripped.

"Let's go! Nothing happened! It was all Mistuo's fault! You didn't see anything!" Akari and Ringo sprinted across the bridge.

~~~~

There was chirping.

From above, demon birds flew around. They were props, mechanical. But Spriz absolutely flipped out. Sumra just scowled as Spriz ran around, trying to escape the demon birds.

"I thought you weren't scared of anything." He said teasingly.

"I'm not!" Spriz snaps, but she's trembling uncontrollably. Sumra rolled his eyes.

"You seemed to have put up with that annoying bird fairy…Cinnamon, was it?" Sumra asked.

"I can _never _show my fear! The Precure will use it against me and I'll look weak! And then Winze will punish me or fire me!" She replied.

"Whatever. Get moving." Sumra ordered.

"Don't you dare tell me what to do!" A demon bird swooped over Spriz. She screamed and threw a bolt of lightning at it, and it turned to ash. "This is getting annoying. We have to start looking for Dawn Fragments."

Spriz and Sumra created two Regichinas taking the form of props that began to create terror inside the haunted house. There was a red Regichina and a black one. The Regichina began to destroy it and they attracted Dawn Fragments like a magnet.

People screaming. People running.

Yup. There's some Regichina reeking havoc.

Akari and Ringo couldn't even finish turning around to get hit by a Regichina's tail. They were thrown back into the walls of the house. Akari helped Ringo up.

"Guys!" Sora called, rushing up to them with Spice, Sugar, and Cinnamon in their human forms. Akari and Ringo took hands.

"Pretty Cure Prism Power Unlock!" Her hair is let down as it and her body glows green. The outline of the cloud lights up and it spins around. She opens the compact mirror and Cinnamon tosses the emerald on her chest to Sora. She catches it and puts it in the compact mirror. She hugs Cinnamon and lets her go. She disappears. Green ribbons of wind blow and circle Sora. The wind carries the mirror away. Feathers blow past her and she claps. The green ribbons materialize into her long sleeves. She twirls and knocks her heels together. In a flash, her shoes appear. She twirls a green ribbon around her self and in a flash, her outfit appears. She tilts her head back and the wind blows through her hair and two strands of light wrap around the ends of her hair in the back as it turns green. In a flash, her hair is puffed out and the strands of light are now actual hair ribbons. She opens her new green eyes and lands.

"Dual Prism Power!" The flame and dewdrop spin rapidly and it opens. Spice runs up and throws his ruby to Ringo. Sugar runs up and throws her sapphire to Akari. They catch it and Akari places the sapphire in Ringo's compact mirror and Ringo places the ruby in Akari's compact mirror.

It flashes. They hold hands and spin around as Akari's gloves and boots appear in a blue light and Ringo's appear in a red light. They link arms and stand back to back, spinning around and their outfits appear. They release each other. Ringo smoothes her hair back out of her face as it grew longer and turned a bright, sapphire blue. Two flaming ribbons wrap around her hair, forming twin-tails with blue heart-shaped hair accessories. Akari runs her fingers through her hair and it grows somewhat longer and one blue ribbon making it into a ponytail. Together, they land together.

"The Ruby symbolizes love. The burning power of love, Cure Ruby!" Cure Ruby posed.

"The Sapphire symbolizes happiness. The crashing waves of happiness, Cure Sapphire!" Cure Sapphire posed.

"The Emerald symbolizes kindness! The powerful winds of kindness, Cure Emerald!" Cure Emerald posed.

"Our sparkling triplet jewels! Love, Happiness, and Kindness! Let's go! Shine! Pretty Cure!" The trio called in unison. Both of the red Regichinas charged and attacked. The Pretty Cure scattered. Cure Sapphire and Emerald were each dealing with one fist of one Regichina, while Ruby handled two fists of the second Regichina.

Ruby punched furiously, but she left herself open and couldn't block its swift punch, knocking her into the ground. It pulled out it's pitchfork and stabbed Cure Ruby, but she swiftly grabbed a prong and swung herself over the pitchfork. She landed roughly on it and almost lost her balance, but she quickly recovered and rushed up to the top of the Regichina and punched it right in the nose.

Sapphire managed to kick the pitchfork away from her Regichina as Cure Emerald punched it in the side. Cure Sapphire and Emerald combined in summoning water and wind and created a mini hurricane to blast the Regichina away.

Meanwhile, Cure Ruby had slowly recovered and was in a bit of a daze, but she ran towards her Regichina, who was making its way to assist the other one that Sapphire and Emerald attacked. Cure Ruby had managed to jump high enough to grab its horns. She pulled with all of her strength back and down as she dangled from them. She brought the Regichina tumbling down flat on its back and she was squashed under its head.

Sapphire, seeing this, rushed to her aid and the mini hurricane ended. She pulled her out from underneath.

"Let's go!" Cure Ruby grabbed Sapphire's hands. She nodded at Emerald. Ruby stretched her free arm out. "The burning power of love!" A ball of pink fire formed and then took the form of a heart.

Cure Sapphire raised her hand high above. "The powerful waves of happiness!" A ball of blue water formed in her hand and took the shape of a heart.

"With the magnificent power of our noble hearts!" Cure Sapphire started.

"You will face our wrath!" Cure Ruby finished. They put the two hearts together, forming one steaming water white heart. They each drew half a heart, making it whole.

"Pretty Cure Prism Cascade!" They shouted. They held each other's hand tightly while their free arms were open and outstretched towards the giant steaming water white heart. A great beam of steaming white water shoots from the heart. It hits the Regichina dead on. There is a fiery explosion and the house was filled with steam.

Cure Emerald soars into the air and she turns around. "Prepare yourself for the wrath of Cure Emerald! Pretty Cure Emerald Slash!" She makes an X with her arms and opens them, releasing an X-shaped green light of wind. She does this several times and then the final time it's one giant X. The black Regichina explodes.

Cure Ruby caught the Dusk Fragment.

"Grr…Just you wait, Pretty Cure!" Spriz hissed.

"What goes around comes around!" Sumra added, and they together vanished.

Cure Ruby caught the Dusk Fragment.

"Libri~suga!" Sugar cheered gleefully. Libri was made of sapphire and was four-legged. She has fins on her legs and her tail looked like a shark fin. There was a dorsal fin on her head and had gills. The scales on her body were many different shades of blue.

Cure Sapphire and Emerald caught the Dawn Fragments.

"Looks like Unakite, Lapis Lazuli, Picture Jasper, Chrysoprase, Chrysocolla, and Rhodochrosite~spicu." Spice said, examining them as the girls returned to normal.

"Jackpot!" Sora squealed, placing the Dawn Fragments in the jar with Ringo.


	13. Episode 13: Festival Time!

"Never again will I go through a haunted house. It was fun that I went with my friends, but way too scary. Especially with both Spriz and Sumra showing up! And I can't believe my mystery man is Spice! Of all people it's Spice! At least there's a festival tonight. Arashi's still sick, but she is well enough to come with us! It's so exciting!"

"Because business is so well, I'm getting a brand-new kimono!" Sora squealed. "This time, Arashi and I won't match. Finally!"

"That's so cool! I'm sure you'll look so pretty!" Akari exclaimed.

"I just got mine. It's white with blue trimming and with bubbles and sparkles." Ringo explained.

"Ooh! That'll be cool! It's so you!" Akari cried.

"You haven't even seen it yet." Sora pointed out. "What kind of kimono will you be wearing?"

"Oh, I don't matter." Akari quickly said.

"Of course you do!" Ringo protested.

"I might not even go."

"Why not?" Sora interrogated.

"I have a lot of homework to do." Ringo felt Akari's forehead.

"She's not hot..." Ringo remarked.

"And she hasn't been spending much time with Arashi so she couldn't have gotten sick from her." Sora added. Sora leaned in. "Who are you and what have you done with Akari?"

"I'm Akari." Sora narrowed her eyes. "Okay, the truth is that I don't have a kimono to wear."

"What about your teal one?" Sora asked.

"That's too small. I was seven when I wore that." Akari explained. The school bell rang, signaling the end of rehearsal of the play. Akari rose from the audience, and grabbed her bag. "Anyway, I better go home. I have to watch Mistuo. Have fun tonight."

"Maybe we should surprise her and get her a new one." Ringo suggested.

"Yeah, but kimonos are so expensive these days." Sora pointed out.  
"Maybe we don't have to buy one." Ringo said, getting an idea. "C'mon. We have to hurry before the fabric store closes."

~~~~~

"Nah nah na nah nah." Mitsuo stuck out his tongue at Akari, who was in a red bathrobe and was dripping wet with red water that looked like blood.

"You're dead!" Akari hissed as she chased Mistuo around her house. She stubbed her toe on the side table next to the couch. She tripped and fell flat on her face. "Owwwwww..." She groaned.

"What are you doing?" Sora nudged Akari's side. They've been friends for so long, that Sora just lets herself in. Ringo crouched down in front of Akari's face. Her long hair was still pulled out of her face, but it was curled. Ringo wore a blue kimono with white flowers, trimming, and obi.

"Guys! What are you doing here?!" Akari cried, jumping to her feet. Sora wore a pale green kimono with darker green swirl designs and gold obi. Arashi coughed. She was there too, looking pale but also stunning with a golden kimono with lightning bolt designs and a green obi.

"We have something for you." Ringo rose and handed Akari a kimono.

"You guys didn't have to buy me one!" Akari protested.

"We didn't. Ringo sewed it." Arashi replied, coughing.

"What about the nub?" Akari gestured to Mistuo, who was peeking behind a corner. He rushed back to his bedroom.

"I'll watch him." Akari's dad entered.

"Daddy!" Akari cried in surprise. "I thought you were working late."

"I know you wanted to go to this festival. Go have fun." He smiled his goofy smile. He kissed Akari's head and walked to his study, closing the door behind him.

~~~~~~

Minutes later, the four of them were out the door. Akari wore a dark red kimono with pink flowers on it. If you look closely at the cherry blossoms, the petals are heart shaped. And the obi was pink and so was the trimming.

"This is so much fun! I'm going to every food stall!" Akari squealed, rushing the the nearest food stall and purchasing some food. "I saved my allowances just for this!" She said with a mouthful of food.

"Hey, look over there! Goldfish scooping!" Ringo motioned to the stall set up for gold fish scooping. They quickly went to the stall and paid for their pois.

"I'll get one! Watch!" Akari finished her food and watched the goldfish swim around in the pool. Quickly, she scooped one up with her poi, but it ripped and the goldfish fell back into the water. Sora laughed.

"This is how its done. Watch and learn from the master." Sora said proudly. She quickly scooped one up very fast, but the poi broke and the goldfish was dropped into the water. Akari, Ringo, and Arashi all laughed. Ringo tried to scoop one up with care, but the poi broke as well.

"Hey! Can I try?" Sugar asked, popping up in her human form.

"Sure." Ringo paid for another one and handed it to Sugar. It ended in failure. Spice appeared in his human form too, but Akari avoided his gaze. He was uninterested in the game.

"C'mon, Spice! Try it!" Sugar encouraged.

"No thanks." He replied simply.

"What, are you too scared?" Akari teased. He turned on her.

"I am not too scared! Gimme one of those pois!" Akari paid for another poi. Spice forced scooped a goldfish quickly and a little harshly. His poi broke. "This game is stupid..." Sugar laughed and messed up his hair.

"My turn! My turn!" Cinnamon popped up in her her human form. Sora got Cinnamon a poi. She played with the goldfish using the poi.

"Try to scoop one in it." Ringo suggested. Cinnamon did, and her poi also broke. She started to cry.

"I wanted a fishie!" She sobbed. "I tried really hard!"

"Here." Arashi coughed and handed Cinnamon a bag of water with a fish swimming around in it.

"Yay!" She took the bag and hugged it.

"How'd you get one?" Sora demanded.  
"You have to be swift, yet gentle. You have to use care with speed." Arashi responded. They left the goldfish scooping and got some food. Akari went to every stall and ate everything while her friends just kind of watched her.

The festival was near a lake, so they all rented a boat and watched the stars.

"There's the constellation of Leo. The lion." Ringo pointed to the sky. Akari squinted.

"I don't see anything but a cluster of stars." She complained.

"See those stars right there?" Ringo pointed to the sky. Akari nodded. "That's the tail. And that cluster is the body and legs. See?"

"Oh! Now I see!"

"You seem to know a lot about astronomy." Arashi remarked. Ringo looked down in embarrassment.

"I really like astronomy." After the boat ride, the girls watched some sumo wrestling. Sora loved it and it seemed like the one thing Spice showed interest in.

"Look! Karaoke!" Akari pointed to the karaoke station. "C'mon guys!" On their way over, Akari got more food to eat and inhaled it so she can sing.

Sora, Akari, and Ringo all sang. Arashi couldn't because she has coughing fits. But she remained positive and a cheerleader with Sugar and Cinnamon. They sang in perfect, beautiful harmony that drew a lot of attention and a big crowd.

"Not bad." Spice said to Akari when it was over.

"I think that's the first compliment I ever got from you." Akari grinned.

"I was talking to Ringo."

"You weren't not! You looked right at me!" Akari protested. Spice chuckled in amusement.

"C'mon you two! The fireworks are starting soon!" Ringo called. They walked to a nearby hill and laid on its side, giving a perfect view of the clear night sky.

"There goes the first one!" Arashi pointed the firework that streaked up into the sky and finally exploded with colors. The group watched in awe as more began to explode.

"Hello, Pretty Cure." A deep male voice spoke. A man appeared. He wore dark robes with light blue designs on it. He had piercing icy blue eyes that were full of sinister evil and snow-white hair sleeked back. He gave Akari the chills and radiates dark, evil energy.

Spice, Sugar, and Cinnamon immediately jumped to their feet.

"Winze." Spice snarled. Winze smiled evilly.

"I see you got all of our Dusk Fragments. And thank you for gathering the Dawn Fragments. It's bee a great help. Hand them over, and I might spare you."

"Fat chance! Ringo!" Spice, Sugar, and Cinnamon transformed into their fairy forms.

"Dual Prism Power!" The flame and dewdrop spin rapidly and it opens. Spice runs up and throws his ruby to Ringo. Sugar runs up and throws her sapphire to Akari. They catch it and Akari places the sapphire in Ringo's compact mirror and Ringo places the ruby in Akari's compact mirror.

It flashes. They hold hands and spin around as Akari's gloves and boots appear in a blue light and Ringo's appear in a red light. They link arms and stand back to back, spinning around and their outfits appear. They release each other. Ringo smoothes her hair back out of her face as it grew longer and turned a bright, sapphire blue. Two flaming ribbons wrap around her hair, forming twin-tails with blue heart-shaped hair accessories.

Akari runs her fingers through her hair and it grows somewhat longer and one blue ribbon making it into a ponytail. Together, they land together.

"The Ruby symbolizes love. The burning power of love, Cure Ruby!" Akari introduced, posing.

"The Sapphire symbolizes happiness. The crashing waves of happiness, Cure Sapphire!" She posed.

"Pretty Cure Jewel Power Unlock!" Sora and Arashi called out. Their hair is let down and their body glows. The outline of the cloud and lightning bolt spins around. When it opens, Cinnamon tosses both her emerald and her opal. They catch it and put it into each other's mirror. Sora hugs Cinnamon and then she lets go. Cinnamon flies into Arashi's arms and she lets go. They spin around and hold hands. With their free hands, they clap the other twin's hand and their sleeves appear in green lightning. They dance together hand in hand. They're boots materialize in green lightning, then their outfits.

The transformation was suddenly interrupted. Winze reached in and ripped Sora and Arashi apart. They were not fully transformed. Only their outfits but their hair and eyes were the same as their civilian form. Sora was thrown in one direction, and Arashi the other. When they hit the ground, their clothes returned to their kimonos. Sora was knocked unconscious.

"Sora! Arashi!" Cure Ruby called. She and Cure Sapphire charged and Winze, but he simply waved his hand and a ball of ice was blasted at them. It hit them both, and they were sent flying away. Cure Ruby helped Cure Sapphire up and they attacked Winze with punches and kicks. He blocked every one of them, and swiftly pushed them both back.

Winze looked around and then picked up Akari's bag. He took out both jars of the Dawn and Dusk Fragments. Cure Ruby and Sapphire lunged at Winze, who blasted them back with more ice. He conjured up ice that grew on Cure Ruby and Sapphire, freezing them on the grass. It started at their feet and spread up their legs.

Winze was caught off-guard when Arashi tackled him with all of her weight from behind. He dropped the jars and she scrambled to grab them. Winze kicked Arashi, but she refused to let them go. He pulled the jars from Arashi's hands, but she simply refused to let them go.

Arashi then kneed him and she was free. She ran as far as she could away from him, but he wrapped his arm around her waist and lifted her up.

"Arashi!" Cure Sapphire called. Cure Ruby suddenly exploded with fire. The ice melted and she charged after Winze. He put his other arm around Arashi.

"Come any closer, and she gets it." Cure Ruby stopped dead in her tracks. Arashi coughed and struggled to breathe as he strangled her.

"Ruby!" She wheezed and attempted to throw the jars, but she couldn't in that position.

And then, Winze disappeared with Arashi. The jars rolled to Cure Ruby's feet.

"ARASHI!"


	14. Episode 14: Precure to the Rescue!

"Arashi's been kidnapped by Pandora! We have to save her before she gets seriously hurt. Sora's woken up and is going nuts. She's been demanding information from us for the past hour. We caught her up on everything, but she's angry that she was out and couldn't save her twin."

The fairies were in their human forms. Spice rose from the ground and started down the hill. Sugar rushed up to his side and stopped him by hugging his arm. Ugh. It irritated how young Sugar acted. With Cinnamon it's okay. She is the youngest one, and its actually cute. But Akari just found it downright annoying the way Sugar acted with Spice. They're supposed to be just childhood friends!

"Where are you going, Spice?" Sugar asked. Akari, Ringo, Sora, and Cinnamon started towards them.

"I'm going to see if I can open up the mines." He replied, clipped and short.

"The mines! Are you serious? Are we going to Pandora's Castle?" Sugar asked worriedly.

"Yes." Akari quickly stepped in. "Arashi's in trouble. We have to go save her wherever they have her."

"No, I'm just going. It might be a trap." Spice snapped.

"Who cares? That's our friend who's been kidnapped! And you'll be killed, surely." Akari protested strongly and a little teasingly at the last sentence. Spice scowled.

"I don't think they're ready." Sugar murmured.

"We don't have much of a choice, now do we? That's my sister that's gone!" Sora growled, startling Sugar.

"She's just looking out for us." Ringo stepped in. "But Sora is right. We have to save our friend. Lead the way, Spice." Spice nodded and then they walked to another part of the town. He lead them down to an abandoned subway station.

Spice took the Dawn Fragment jar from Sora, who gripped them tightly. He stuck his hand out to Akari. "Your mirror."

"What's the magic word?" Akari teased, but she did not meet his eyes, still embarrassed.

"Now." He hissed. Akari scowled and handed him her transformation trinket. He placed the emerald Dawn Fragment in her mirror.

"Evan! Go! Mines! Go!" In a flash of sparkling pink light, a mine cart rolled itself to the platform on the tracks. It looked like it was made from crystal and it glittered in the dimly lit station. It was very big, and had seats like a bus.

Spice handed Akari back her Shining Mirror and placed Evan back into the jar. Sugar and Cinnamon returned to their fairy forms.

"Spice, why are you still human?" Ringo asked, picking up Sugar.

"Someone has to steer it." He replied.

"Why can't I?" Akari whined. Spice laughed.

"Because I want to live." He responded.

"If you wanted to live, then why did you want to go by yourself to go save Arashi?" Akari shot back. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Just get in the cart." Akari and Ringo giggled and got in, followed by Sora, who was too distraught to make any jokes. Cinnamon tweeted happily on Sora's shoulder and Sugar sat on Ringo's lap as they sat on the seats. Spice got in and stood in the front.

"Hold on." He warned.

"To what?" Ringo asked. The cart started to move. As they moved through the tunnel, it opened into a giant crystal mine with many different tracks. There was the occasional mine cart filled with beautiful, sparkling jewels.

It was like a roller coaster. Akari and Ringo screamed in entertainment. Sora wasn't fazed. There was a series of tunnels and twists and turns. The tunnels were lit with glowing prisms embedded into the rock walls of the tunnels. But it gradually got darker, and the prism turned to a dull dark red with an evil glow.

There wasn't light at end of the tunnel. Not very far away was a large black castle with a dark blue aura. It was darkness everywhere, only to be dimly lit by the dark blue glowing crystals everywhere. There were no stars, and a half moon.

They climbed out of the mine cart.

"Prepare for the worst. We are going into the nest." Spice warned.

What was most surprising that the doors were unlocked. They just waltzed right into the back of the castle. It wasn't any lighter inside. Maybe a little because there were a few lit candles along the walls.

"Should we transform?" Akari whispered.  
"Not until threatened." Spice replied whispering.

"So, tell me, Mr. Expertise, what is a threat? Being in the "nest" isn't a threat?" Akari retorted quietly. Spice rolled his eyes.

"Why are we still whispering?" Ringo whispered. Sora shrugged. They got lost several times, even though they didn't know where they were going. Finally, they entered a large room. Sumra stood there haughtily, expecting them.

"This is where I stop you, Pretty Cure." He didn't summon a Regichina. Instead, his hands burst into flames. He's taking them on himself.

"Where's my sister?! What have you done with her!?" Sora suddenly demands, startling Ringo and Akari. Sumra laughed.

"Good as gone." Sora charged forward, but Ringo and Akari restrained her.

"Let's go!" Akari and Ringo released Sora, and took out their Shining Mirrors. Sora did so as well, and Spice transformed into his fairy form. Akari took hands with Ringo.

"Dual Prism Power!" They called in unison.

"Pretty Cure Prism Power Unlock!" Her hair is let down as it and her body glows green. The outline of the cloud lights up and it spins around. She opens the compact mirror and Cinnamon tosses the emerald on her chest to Sora. She catches it and puts it in the compact mirror. She hugs Cinnamon and lets her go. She disappears. Green ribbons of wind blow and circle Sora. The wind carries the mirror away. Feathers blow past her and she claps. The green ribbons materialize into her long sleeves. She twirls and knocks her heels together. In a flash, her shoes appear. She twirls a green ribbon around her self and in a flash, her outfit appears. She tilts her head back and the wind blows through her hair and two strands of light wrap around the ends of her hair in the back as it turns green. In a flash, her hair is puffed out and the strands of light are now actual hair ribbons. She opens her new green eyes and lands.

The flame and dewdrop spin rapidly and it opens. Spice runs up and throws his ruby to Ringo. Sugar runs up and throws her sapphire to Akari. They catch it and Akari places the sapphire in Ringo's compact mirror and Ringo places the ruby in Akari's compact mirror.

It flashes. They hold hands and spin around as Akari's gloves and boots appear in a blue light and Ringo's appear in a red light. They link arms and stand back to back, spinning around and their outfits appear. They release each other. Ringo smoothes her hair back out of her face as it grew longer and turned a bright, sapphire blue. Two flaming ribbons wrap around her hair, forming twin-tails with blue heart-shaped hair accessories.

Akari runs her fingers through her hair and it grows somewhat longer and one blue ribbon making it into a ponytail. Together, they land together.

"The Ruby symbolizes love. The burning power of love, Cure Ruby!" Akari introduced, posing.

"The Sapphire symbolizes happiness. The crashing waves of happiness, Cure Sapphire!" She posed.

"The Emerald symbolizes kindess. The powerful winds of kindness, Cure Emerald!" Cure Emerald posed.

"Our sparkling triplet jewels! Love, happiness, and kindness! Let's go! Shine! Pretty Cure!"

Cure Emerald was boiling. She didn't wait for Cure Ruby or Sapphire and engaged in a fight against Sumra. Cure Ruby and Sapphire joined, but he was too strong.

With a swift punch, Cure Sapphire was in the wall. Cure Ruby dove down from above, her feet positioned for a powerful kick, but he grabbed her foot just in time and swung her into wall beside Cure Sapphire.

Cure Emerald charged and tackled Sumra, knocking the breath out of him. She sat on him and pinned him to the ground.

"Go! Get Arashi while I beat the fudge out of him!" Emerald commanded, punching the squirming Sumra. Cure Ruby and Sapphire helped each other up and out of the wall. They couldn't leave Cure Emerald.

Sumra summoned fire and Cure Emerald yelped, jumping to her feet to escape the flames. She dashed around and then headed towards Sumra, creating a giant gust of wind to put out the flames. She punched him in the jaw, and he slammed into the wall across the room. She rushed over before he could recover and pinned him against the wall.

"Go!" She commanded to Cure Ruby and Sapphire. They exchanged looks, and reluctantly obliged.

~~~~~~

Cure Ruby wanted to go back. Cure Sapphire reminded her that Cure Emerald is strong and who really needs them is Arashi.

They got lost again because of Cure Ruby. They went in circles, and encountered no more danger, which scared them the most. Cure Sapphire had a mini panic attack, her imagination running wild about clowns popping out and trying to kill her.  
Cure Ruby chased Sapphire, trying to calm her and reassure there's no clowns. Cure Sapphire suddenly stopped in a dungeon, but Ruby kept running and rammed right into a boulder.

Actually, it was a tall, elegant woman. She wore a dark green and black outfit and had very dark hair. She had a dark green, snake-like eyes and extremely pale skin. She reminded Cure Ruby and Sapphire of someone. She instantly grabbed Cure Ruby's wrists. Her fingernails became thorn-like, and she dug them into Cure Ruby's skin, through her long arm warmers.

Cure Ruby screamed. She felt something stinging, burning. Injecting poison. The woman smiled evilly, but it was quickly removed when Cure Sapphire appeared from no where, kicking her in the head. Cure Sapphire yanked Cure Ruby away. She stumbled, dizzy from the poison.

"Are you okay?" Cure Sapphire asked. Cure Ruby nodded.

"Who are you?" Ruby demanded.

"I am Fallow, Winze's loyal and most faithful partner! I will stop you here, and kill you." She boasts. The ground below them shook and cracked. It began to fall apart around Cure Ruby and Sapphire, but Fallow charged and attacked Cure Ruby and Sapphire. Cure Ruby and Sapphire tried to dodge, but the ground gave away. Sapphire fell, but Cure Ruby grabbed her foot and pulled her up.

Fallow kicked Cure Ruby in the back, knocking her into a wall. Thorny vines grew from the earth and curled around Cure Ruby. They wrapped around her feet, wrists, and throat and slowly lifted her into the air. She was turned upside down, suspended and utterly useless.

She squirmed. The thorns dug into her skin, but they didn't inject poison. Cure Sapphire swiftly kicked Fallow, who blocked it. They fought each other, but nothing happened because they blocked or dodged each others moves. Cure Sapphire managed to roundhouse kick Fallow in the chest and knock her into wall, where she crumpled into a hole where the ground gave away into darkness.

Cure Sapphire retrieved a sharp rock and clumsily made her way to Ruby, but it was difficult because the earth still shook. She cut Cure Ruby free, who fell flat on her face.

"Thanks." Cure Ruby grumbled, hating the fact that she hardly did anything. Fallow suddenly appeared, some rocks forming a pile, raising her above from the darkness. She blocked the exit.

Fallow attacked the pair, knocking the wind out of them. They fell flat on their butts, near the edge of a hole. Cure Ruby helped Sapphire to her feet. Ruby punched Fallow, who dodged and kicked Cure Ruby back.

"Happiness with wash away your evil!" She spoke. Her hands glowed blue. She claps them together and when she opened them, a blue heart appeared between them. She raised it above her head and it grew bigger. "Pretty Cure Sapphire Pump!" She twirled around and then projects the orb at Fallow. The orb became a large, powerful beam of water. When it made contact with Fallow, there was an explosion. Cure Ruby was nearby, and she was sent flying into the doorway.

"Go and get Arashi!" Cure Sapphire called.

"Not without you too! We are a team!" Cure Ruby protested.

"I said, go!" She said sharply, startling Cure Ruby with her anger. Cure Ruby rushed down the hallway. It was just her now.

After getting lost again, she was losing her patience. She finally entered a large, elegant, modern black and blue throne room. And laying on the floor in front of the throne was Arashi.

"Arashi!" Cure Ruby dashed for her, but she collided with Spriz, who stood in her way. Cure Ruby fell back on her butt, and Spriz kicked her in the ribs, so hard she was sent back against a wall. Cure Ruby groaned and struggled to stand, but Spriz put her boot on Cure Ruby, and sent electricity through Cure Ruby's body. She screamed in pain.

"You are not going to humiliate me this time! You'll pay! And then Winze will finally praise me!" Spriz growls. Sparks fly from her and her boot.

Cure Ruby screams in pain, and her fist bursts into flames, but they don't harm her. She punches Spriz off her and jumps to her feet. Cure Ruby tries to run to Arashi, but Priz tackles her. They roll on the ground, struggling to pin each other down, punching, kicking, biting, pulling.

Spriz won, pinning Cure Ruby and electrocuting her. Cure Ruby screamed in pain and then almost slipped into unconsciousness. She shook her head. She had to stay strong.

"You just don't give up, do you?" Spriz asked. She slapped Cure Ruby. "Give it up!"

"No! I will never give up!" There was an explosion of pink flames from Cure Ruby that sent Spriz flying back.

"Why? Why do you keep fighting? You won't win. Winze will kill you all!" Spriz growled as she got to her feet. "Is it because of her?" She demanded, throwing a bolt of lighting at Cure Ruby, who just barely dodged. She jerked her head towards Arashi. "She's not worth it. She's as worthless as you. You're both just a pathetic piece of dirt." Spriz threw a bolt at Arashi. Cure Ruby quickly stepped in front of Arashi, her arms spread wide.

"Don't you dare talk about her like that!" She snapped. She took the blow and she screamed as she was blasted back against the throne painfully. Slowly, she got to her feet.

"You still stand?! No!" Spriz hissed and she threw another bolt of lightning. Cure Ruby jumped in front on Arashi's unconscious body, protecting her. "You can act as brave as you want. You are nothing. And you just let your friends waltz into our trap."

"What are you talking about?" Cure Ruby croaked as she tried to control her trembling, but her body was weak and couldn't support her. She forced herself to her feet.

"Stay down!" She barked, throwing another lightning bolt and Cure Ruby hit the wall. "How does that phrase go again? Divide and conquer?"

Cure Emerald was on her knees, breathing heavily. Flames circled her, closing in on her, filling the room with smoke. She had no energy to summon wind. Smoke filled her lungs as she struggled to breathe, but only shallow wheezes and coughs escaped.

The thorny vines curled themselves around Cure Sapphire's throat as she hangs suspended. Her hands were tied with vines with thorns and it wrapped tightly around her ankles and body, digging into her skin. There was a vine over her mouth, suppressing her voice as she struggled, but it only inflicted more pain as Fallow watched, laughing.

Cure Ruby rose, but she nearly collapsed, but she caught herself and forced her jelly legs to hold her up. Spriz threw another bolt and Cure Ruby slumped against the wall. Spriz's eyes were wild, and she summoned a huge lightning bolt.

"You're dead!" She said gleefully. She brought it down, but it...moved. It didn't hit Cure Ruby. Instead, it was diverted and it struck down, creating an explosion.

"Pretty Cure Opal Discharge!" And then firing away like a canon were bolts of lightning, each striking Spriz. A taste of her own medicine. When the smoke cleared, Cure Opal stood protectively over Ruby.

"Arashi..." Ruby choked out.

"What you did was extremely stupid! Don't you dare risk your life for me every again! You could've gotten killed!" Cure Opal hissed. Cure Ruby smiled. Bossy, naggy Arashi was back.

"C'mon! Lets go! The others are in trouble!" Cure Ruby realized. Cure Opal helped her to her feet and they bolted to the door, but suddenly, it was blocked by a wall of ice. Winze suddenly appeared from the shadows.

"You aren't going anywhere until you hand over the Fragments." He said. Cure Opal and Ruby charged at him and attacked, but he blocked every blow. He swiftly kicked Cure Opal into the wall. Cure Ruby jumped in the air and dove down in a punch, but he placed his hand on her midriff, stopping her the air. Seconds later, he summoned a ball of darkness and it blasted Cure Ruby into the ice door so hard it shattered.

She wasn't in any shape to run. And to make things better, Spriz had recovered and joined Winze, madly throwing lightning bolts at Cure Ruby and Opal. Cure Ruby dodged just barely, but the force knocked her off her feet. She made her way to Opal after recovering.

Cure Opal was wheezing. She wasn't very fit or athletic. But, with the help of Ruby, she got to her feet from the wall. Cure Ruby summoned as much energy as she could.

"Pretty Cure..." She began weakly. "Ruby Blast!" She summons up a ball of light from the earth and spins around as it lengthens into more ribbon-like. Then she faces the enemy and points the ball of energy towards the enemy and a blast of fire shoots at Spriz and Winze. Spriz raised her hand, and lightning blasted forward in a grand beam. Cure Ruby was pushed back from the force, but continued to push the fire beam through the lightning.

The beam of electricity won, consuming the pink flames and hit Cure Ruby in an explosion that sent her screaming into Cure Opal and into a wall. Winze chuckled darkly with Spriz, but she laughed more hysterically.

"Good job, Spriz. You have redeemed yourself." He praised. Spriz grinned proudly. Suddenly, there was a strong gust of wind. From above, Cure Emerald, all dirty and wounded, tackled Spriz with her whole weight and wrestled her to the ground, trying to ignore her attempts of freedom with lightning.

"Emerald!" Cure Ruby called gratefully.

This was enough of a distraction for Winze. Cure Sapphire swiftly kicked him in the jaw, knocking him completely off his feet.

"Sapphire!" Cure Ruby was on the verge of tears.

Cure Sapphire was breathless, but she quickly fought Winze as he tried to sweep under her feet. She jumped up, avoiding it, but he quickly punched her in the gut. She was sent flying back as he jumped to his feet. Cure Sapphire got to her feet and blocked all of Winze's moves. She tried an offensive kick, but he grabbed her foot and threw her into the wall screaming. He stood over her.

"I wish we didn't fight like this. It doesn't have to be this way." Cure Ruby swung a punch at his side, which he blocked and twisted her wrist. She cried out in pain, but Cure Sapphire swept her foot under his feet, knocking him down, freeing Cure Ruby.  
"What about Fallow? And Sumra?" Cure Ruby asked.

"Tied them up with Fallow's own thorny vines." Sapphire smiled.

Spriz kicked and Cure Emerald punched. They were equally matched and equally exhausted. Cure Opal sharply elbowed Spriz in the back. Spriz screamed in pain, and was momentarily stunned. Cure Opal kicked her out the shattered ice door.

"Let's go!" Cure Ruby chanted, taking hands with Sapphire. She stretched her free arm out. "The burning power of love!" A ball of pink fire formed and then took the form of a heart.

Cure Sapphire raised her hand high above. "The powerful waves of happiness!" A ball of blue water formed in her hand and took the shape of a heart.

"With the magnificent power of our noble hearts!" Cure Sapphire started.

"You will face our wrath!" Cure Ruby finished. They put the two hearts together, forming one steaming water white heart. They each drew half a heart, making it whole.

"Pretty Cure Prism Cascade!" They shouted. They held each other's hand tightly while their free arms were open and outstretched towards the giant steaming water white heart. A great beam of steaming white water shoots from the heart.

Unfortunately, Winze had gotten to his feet and summoned a beam himself, but made of pure, cold darkness. It collided against the white beam. The dark beam pushed the white one back and began to consume it.

"The powerful winds of kindness!" Cure Emerald placed her hand over Cure Ruby and Sapphire's hands that they held together tightly and squeezed it. Green wind swirled around the white beam and it was able to hold the black one at bay.

"The bolts of hope!" Cure Opal coughed, placing her hand over Cure Emerald's and giving it a squeeze. Lightning swirled in and around the white beam, and it grew much bigger and pushed the dark beam back.

"No!" Winze raised another hand and tried to stop the light from coming, but it hit him, creating an explosion. The girls tried to catch their breath.

"C'mon~spicu! We have to hurry before he recovers~spicu!" Spice called. The girls nodded in agreement and rushed to the exit down the hall.

"No! You will not humiliate me again!" Spriz's voice hissed from behind.

"Faster!" Cure Opal barked. They knew Spriz wanted to fight more, but they were just too tired. Spriz chucked more lightning bolts that whizzed over the Pretty Cure's heads. They dashed out of the castle, but then Cure Emerald tripped. She laughed at her clumsiness, but Spriz was getting closer. She summoned a giant lightning bolt and brought it down.

Cure Opal was the fastest. She stood over Cure Emerald and there was a giant explosion. A blinding golden light that knocked Spriz against the castle and she fell unconscious.

When the light disappeared, slowly, Cure Opal de transformed into Arashi, who closed her eyes. Her body became golden and transparent. Slowly, she grew fainter and fainter and floated up into the sky until there was nothing left but an opal, which Cure Emerald caught.

"Arashi?" Cure Emerald whispered. Tears streamed down her face. Cure Ruby and Sapphire could not hold back their sobs. Cure Emerald was stunned and couldn't move. Tears flowed freely down her face.

Arashi Yurushikibo was gone. Forever.


	15. Episode 15: Not Sora Too!

"Arashi...dead..."

There were pictures everywhere. People dressed in black were weeping, but none as hard as the Yurushikibos, Ringo, and Akari.

"I can't believe they think she was burned alive..." Sora whispered angrily.

"They got the hero part right, though." Akari tried to remain optimistic, even though tears streamed down her face freely.

"Died trying to rescue family in a burning building." Ringo added. Sora shook her head. She couldn't control herself.

"I need air." Sora walked outside, despite the rain. Akari and Ringo followed. Akari pulled her into a hug. Sora sobbed and cried into Akari's shoulder. Akari reached over and pulled the silently crying Ringo into the hug, who began to break down like Sora.

"It was very valiant..." Akari murmured. "And it wasn't for nothing. It was for you. She died for you." Sora ripped herself away, her eyes filled with anger and pain.

"You don't think I feel guilty enough!? If you wanted me to feel worse, then why don't you just punch me!" She snapped.

"That's not what she meant..."

"Save the lecture, Ringo." Sora hissed, startling Ringo and Akari. "You two always look out for each other. Always team up against me!"

"Sora-"

"No, Akari! I get it. You're partners. But now where's mine!?" Sora demanded. "Dead! And it's my fault because I'm so freaking clumsy!"

"It wasn't anyone's fault, Sora." Ringo started calmly.

"It was mine and Spriz's! If I didn't trip, then maybe we could've gotten away and Spriz didn't kill her!" Sora shouted. Ringo and Akari knew she was losing it, but they couldn't let their friend get worse. Akari and Ringo took a step towards Sora, but she took a step back.

"Why don't you two go run off and surf or make some stupid jewelry! Forget about Arashi because she's dead! And forget about her twin sister because she's an awful person because she's the reason Arashi's dead! Just go! Kick some Regichina butt like the partners you are!"

"Sora-"  
"Shut up, Akari. I'm partnerless so what's the point?" Sora was crying. Akari felt like she just got slapped. Sora didn't wait for a response and took off, leaving Akari and Ringo opened mouthed in the rain.

~~~~~~~

"Just give her some time~suga. It's been rough for her~suga." Sugar spoke in her fairy form with Akari, Ringo, and Spice in Akari's treehouse.

"She feel like a third-wheel." Ringo added. This surprised Akari.

"Why would she?" Ringo shrugged.

"She always does this. Whenever Arashi needed to go to the doctor or something, she blamed herself." Akari's eyes were watering at the memories. It was so quick. Arashi gone. Just like that. Akari blamed herself too. She could've stopped Spriz. She could've taken the hit instead of Arashi.

"Hey, not you too. Arashi wanted you to live." Ringo said reassuringly, as if reading Akari's thoughts. Akari smiled, but tears slipped from her eyes. Ringo's eyes were watering too.

"Cinnamon was just as devastated~suga. She won't even leave her house~suga." Sugar chimed in grimly.

"I remember a fairy was killed for his partner~spicu... I guess it's the other way around~spicu. I can't imagine what'll happen if I lost mine~spicu."

"Oh? So you'll miss me and cry if I die?" Akari asked, raising her eyebrows, her mood lightening.

"No~spicu. I'll be out of a job~spicu." He replied bluntly. Akari hit him.

"Guys, stop fighting." Ringo said sternly.

"Maybe we can cheer Sora up~suga!" Sugar suggested.

"We can play soccer!" Akari agreed. Ringo didn't say anything, but she didn't like the idea because she isn't that athletic.

"Or maybe cook?" Ringo tried. Akari's face feel. She couldn't cook.

"Let's just ask her what she wants to do~suga."

~~~~~~~~

"I can't believe it...I got a Pretty Cure out of the picture! I should get a promotion!" Spriz boasted. She waltzed around the town. "Still need to get those Dawn and Dusk Fragments..." And then she hung her head. It had stopped raining, but the sky was still dark and promising.

And then she spotted Sora sitting on the beach, looking into the horizon. It began to rain.

"Well lookee here. She's next." Spriz summoned a black Regichina. Sora turned and faced her, but did nothing. Simply, she stared, tears rolling down her cheeks. Spriz cocked her head to one side. "You're not fighting?" Spriz looked closer. A lot of dark energy radiated from her.

And then she got an idea and pulled out an amber from her pocket.

~~~~~~

"Dual Prism Power!" The flame and dewdrop spin rapidly and it opens. Spice runs up and throws his ruby to Ringo. Sugar runs up and throws her sapphire to Akari. They catch it and Akari places the sapphire in Ringo's compact mirror and Ringo places the ruby in Akari's compact mirror.

It flashes. They hold hands and spin around as Akari's gloves and boots appear in a blue light and Ringo's appear in a red light. They link arms and stand back to back, spinning around and their outfits appear. They release each other. Ringo smoothes her hair back out of her face as it grew longer and turned a bright, sapphire blue. Two flaming ribbons wrap around her hair, forming twin-tails with blue heart-shaped hair accessories.

Akari runs her fingers through her hair and it grows somewhat longer and one blue ribbon making it into a ponytail. Together, they land together.

"The Ruby symbolizes love. The burning power of love, Cure Ruby!" Akari introduced, posing.

"The Sapphire symbolizes happiness. The crashing waves of happiness, Cure Sapphire!" She posed.

"Sora! Transform!" Cure Ruby called. Sora simply stared.

"You don't need me." She whispered. This was enough of a distraction for Cure Ruby, who was punched into the surf. Cure Sapphire fought the Regichina and protected Sora, but she didn't notice Spriz slip over to Sora holding her amber.

"Yes. Lots of darkness. Lots of pain. You'll fit right in." Spriz murmured as she held her amber in front of Sora's eyes. She stared blankly into the amber that had darkness just swirling in it. It had Sora completely mesmerized.

Cure Ruby rushed to assist Sapphire, ignoring Sora and Spriz and focusing on the Regichina.

"There. I think my work here is done. Come," Spriz spoke after a few moments. During those moments, Cure Ruby and Sapphire engaged in a battle against the Regichina. They were sent back, but together, the Pretty Cure landed on their feet.

Sora rose. Cure Ruby and Sapphire turned to her. Sora's eyes were dark. They were a dark green filled with evil. She looked angry and sinister, a look that matched Spriz's.

"Sora?" Cure Ruby asked.

"Gone. Can't recognize you." Spriz gripped Sora's shoulders. "Those two Pretty Cure are your enemies. Come. I'll train you to kill them. You'll make a beautiful edition to our organization."

"Sora!" Cure Sapphire called. Sora gave them a disgusted look filled with hatred. Cure Ruby was about to lose it. She lost two of her friends in such a short amount of time.

Spriz teleported with Sora.

Cure Ruby and Sapphire were attacked again by the Regichina. How could they fight after that? Spriz brainwashed Sora! Arashi was dead! This was too much for two girls to handle. And this Regichina kicked their butt.

The Pretty Cure had lost their edge. They tried to fight the Regichina, but it seemed to have powered up. It was suddenly extremely fast, and its blows really really hurt. Cure Ruby and Sapphire couldn't keep up and continued to get beaten down. They couldn't Prism Cascade because it was black, not red.

The Regichina knocked them to their knees and stared at them triumphantly.

There were footsteps in the sand. And then, the rain stopped, but twin bolts of lightning struck down in front of Pretty Cure. When they disappeared, there were two scepters. They were both silver with a crown-like base, but the one before Cure Ruby had a ruby held in the crown, and Cure Sapphire's had a sapphire in it's crown.

They both immediately grabbed it and rose.

"Ah, crap. I'm about to say something against my will again." Cure Ruby grumbled and her and Cure Sapphire grabbed hands.

"Shining love!" Cure Ruby called, and the crown burst into a pink heart.

"Sparkling happiness!" Cure Sapphire called, and the crown transformed into a blue heart.

"Will always stand in victory!" They yelled in unison. Cure Ruby drew half of a pink heart with her scepter. Cure Sapphire drew half of a blue heart with her scepter, making one heart. "Pretty Cure Victory Prism Cascade!" They made a stabbing motion at the heart, and a great beam of pink and blue swirling together exploded from the heart. Cure Ruby and Sapphire were pushed back from the force, but they gripped each other and their scepters tightly, holding their ground together.

The black Regichina exploded with a cry of agony. Cure Ruby and Sapphire were breathing heavily.

"Yay~suga! A power-up~suga!" Sugar cheered as everything returned to normal. Akari and Ringo exchanged looks.

"I told you I was going to say something against my will again!" Akari pouted. Ringo giggled.

"They got Sora…" Ringo reminded sadly.

"She's been brainwashed~spicu. We have to go back to Pandora's palace and fix her~spicu." Spice explained.

"How do we even fix her?" Akari asked.

"Beats me~spicu. You're the Pretty Cure~spicu." Akari hit Spice. She was on the verge of tears again, and Ringo pulled her into a hug were Akari started sobbing. First Arashi…and now Sora?


	16. Episode 16: Precure in Peril!

"First, Arashi sacrificed herself for Sora. And then Spriz brainwashed Sora and now Sora has joined Pandora! Oh, what are we going to do!?"

Akari, Ringo, Spice, Sugar, and Cinnamon all sat together in Akari's treehouse. Ringo was drinking apple juice in a blue and white mug provided by Akari. She also shared some apple slices with Sugar.

"Okay. Okay. Okay. Everybody just calm down!" Akari commanded. They all stared at her. She went on. "This. This is...fixable. Sora's not dead. We can save her, right?"

"It's not very likely~suga..." Sugar murmured, looking down and busing herself with an apple slice.

"No, it is. It just has to be! That's our friend! Our teammate!" Akari protested.

"Akari, I think she's gone..." Ringo whispered. She nervously sipped her apple juice. "She doesn't even know us anymore. Spriz has brainwashed her and convinced her that we're the enemy."

"Then we'll just have to make her! We'll have to just try harder!" Akari snapped.

"It'll be no use, Akari. You have to face it. Spriz has Sora now, and Sora's not coming back! We have to move on."

"How could you say that, Ringo? Does she mean nothing to you!?"

"She means everything, Akari. I'm just thinking logically. How do you plan to get her back?"

"I don't know! You're the genius! I'll just try the first thing that pops into my head. If that doesn't work, I'll try something else. I'll repeat that process until she's back on our side. I refuse to give up on her." Akari snapped. Ringo looked frustrated.

"You're in denial. We can't afford to lose you too, Akari. It's just us. And only us! Sora's gone! Arashi's gone! Life's just too cruel to let us have Sora back! This is reality. Get it through your head that Sora isn't our friend anymore because she's off with Pandora!" Ringo's voice had risen to new heights, her sharp anger startling everyone. But Akari didn't back down.

"Friends don't give up on each other! But if you do give up on Sora, then we aren't friends! I'll fix her myself!" With that, Akari climbed out of the treehouse with a slam of the door.

* * *

Spriz was on top of the world. She killed a Pretty Cure and got an ally. Winze was very proud of her. It felt so good to have someone proud of her. But in the back of her mind was something...regret? Guilt? No! Spriz refuses those feelings. Why would she regret killing that girl? Why would she feel guilty? She eliminated a threat and got the praise she's worked so hard for.

Spriz stopped pacing in the castle. Regichina were repairing the damages from the battle. Her pocket felt warm. Very, very, warm. She slipped her fingers inside and they curled around the amber. Yes, it was the amber that was creating the heat.

Spriz scurried out of the room and rushed to her bedroom. No one knows about her amber. It is very precious to her. She's had it since she was a little girl. It was the only thing truly hers.

After locking her bedroom door, she pulled out the amber and examined it. It was hot in her hands, like the electricity she channels through them. It began to glow. Spriz began to panic a little. What was going on with her amber? She quickly tossed it in her closet and shut the door. Light leaked out from under the door, but Spriz pretended not to notice and she fled her room.

Akari was in Sora and Arashi's room. Her family thinks she's spending the weekend with a friend on the soccer team. She made up a lie about Sora and Arashi to Kazuki so she can go to their rooms. He didn't really care. He was too depressed to feel anything nowadays.

Akari found Arashi's violin. She gently picked it up. She knew she was a klutz, so she handled it with the most care possible, as if it will shatter in her fingers. She ran her fingers along the string. So many memories. Arashi was such a beautiful violinist.

Akari started crying. She couldn't control it. There were music sheets scattered around Arashi's side of the room, untouched by the rest of the world. Akari examined them, and then got an idea for Sora.

She lifted the violin to her shoulder and tried to play it. It sounded horrible. How could Arashi make music from this? It seems too complicated. But maybe if Akari learned to play violin and played for Sora, she'd come back.

Akari retried playing the violin like how she had seen Arashi do. Akari just moved the bow back and forth. No music came out. Just noise. Akari was getting frustrated. And then she gets a lightbulb in her head, and she quickly leaves the bedroom.

* * *

Spriz returned to her room and flopped down on her bed. She had just finished training and getting Sora settled in. It was her job to give her a new name. They've all been given new names to symbolize their new life, to free themselves of the painful reminder that was their old life.

There was a wailing, like a baby. Spriz jumped from her bed and rushed to her closet, where it was coming from. When she flung the door open, she didn't see anything. And then she looked down, and the crying ceased.

Lying on the floor was a baby penguin-like creature. It was yellow with an orange scarf wrapped around its head. Its belly was white. Its beak and feet were orange and orange eyes. Immediately, Spriz's heart softened. The baby gazed at her with curious eyes.

"Mama?" Spriz furrowed her brow in confusion.

"No. I'm most definitely not your mom." She snarled.

"Pippu!" It giggled and stood up on its feet and wobbled over to Spriz. Spriz picked it up.

"You look like one of those stupid fairies from the Prism Kingdom. And what happened to my amber?" She demanded.

"Pippin! Pippin!" It chirped. Something glittered from under its scarf. She removed the scarf, and there was her amber on its chest. Spriz was supposed to be heartless, but she couldn't take back her amber from this poor, helpless baby creature. But she knew if Winze had found out, he'd kill her.

"Shh. I'm going to name you Pippin." She decided.

"Pip! Pipi!" Spriz had to admit, it was adorable. She hated that her heart was melting.

* * *

Akari returned to Sora and Arashi's room with the book, "Violin for Dummies." She opened it and began reading it. After about three minutes, she set it aside and picked up Arashi's violin.

"Okay, enough reading. I got this down." She reassured to herself, as she began to play as she read in the book. It still sounded horrible. Akari groaned and pulled the violin book back in front of her. She skimmed through the pages and chapters.

Akari retried playing the violin, exactly how the book told her. It didn't work out.

"This is impossible!" Akari threw the book on Sora's bed in a fit of anger. The big heavy book landed on the pillow, and sheets of paper flew out from behind Sora's pillow. Akari picked them up and examined them. It was Sora's poetry she wrote. Akari read each and every poem, moved by each one. And then she got a brilliant idea.

Akari could sing the poems to Sora. It was definitely much easier than playing the violin. She has to find Spice to get him to open the mines for her to get to Pandora's palace. She left him in the treehouse with Ringo. Crap. Akari did not want to see Ringo. She was still very mad at her.

She sighed. Akari couldn't be mad at Ringo. They were partners and friends. Ringo was thinking logically because that's what Ringo does. Akari doesn't really think. She does whatever pops into her head.

Akari knew exactly where Ringo would be. She rushed to the beach as fast as she could while stuffing her bag with Sora's poetry. Spice, Sugar, and Cinnamon were gathered at the beach, sitting in their human forms and watching Ringo surf. They didn't have anywhere else to go because they couldn't find Akari.

"Where have you been?" Spice hissed.

"You'd really like to know, wouldn't you?" Akari retorted. Spice scowled. Ringo walked up the surf carrying her blue surfboard. "Hi." Akari greeted quietly.

"Hello." Akari shuffled her feet nervously.

"I'm sorry I got mad at you. You were just thinking rationally. Obviously, someone has to. Especially now." Akari apologized.

"Apology accepted. I'm sorry for the way I acted. I really do care about Sora, it just came out wrong. Well, all of my thoughts were wrong. There's the chance we can save her, and I'm going to take it with you." Akari smiled.

"Thank you!" Akari flung herself at Ringo and hugged her, soaking her clothes.

"Your clothes, Akari..." Ringo pointed out.

"Ah, who cares? They get drenched in sweat all the time from volleyball!" She reassured cheerfully. Ringo smiled and returned the hug. They released each other and exchanged smiles.

"Well, lookee here." A familiar voice whistled. Akari and Ringo turned to face a very sinister looking Sora. She looked different. She looked smug, but more darker. She wore a black and green suit that somewhat resembled Spriz's.

"Sora~Cinu! You're back~Cinu!" Cinnamon chirped and hopped merrily over to her. Spice grabbed her and pulled her back.

"She's under the spell, idiot. You'll get hurt." Cinnamon already looked deeply hurt from Spice's words, but they were true and she knew it.

"Sora!" Akari called and started towards her. She cocked her head to one side.

"Sora. Sor. Ra." She repeated, overly pronouncing her name as if it was the first time she heard it. "Sora." And then she turned her cold eyes back to the girls. Akari and Ringo got chills. "I want those Fragments."

"Sora, Spriz has you under her spell!" Ringo tried.

"Spriz is my colleague. She does not control me. I control myself." Sora stated firmly. "If you won't give me them, then I will have to take them. Regichina!" A red Regichina emerged from the city, collecting many Dawn Fragments. It charged at Ringo and Akari, pitchfork raised.

"Akari, we have to." Akari nodded and reluctantly took hands with Ringo.

"Dual Prism Power!" The flame and dewdrop spin rapidly and it opens. Spice runs up and throws his ruby to Ringo. Sugar runs up and throws her sapphire to Akari. They catch it and Akari places the sapphire in Ringo's compact mirror and Ringo places the ruby in Akari's compact mirror.

It flashes. They hold hands and spin around as Akari's gloves and boots appear in a blue light and Ringo's appear in a red light. They link arms and stand back to back, spinning around and their outfits appear. They release each other. Ringo smoothes her hair back out of her face as it grew longer and turned a bright, sapphire blue. Two flaming ribbons wrap around her hair, forming twin-tails with blue heart-shaped hair accessories.

Akari runs her fingers through her hair and it grows somewhat longer and one blue ribbon making it into a ponytail. Together, they land together.

"The Ruby symbolizes love. The burning power of love, Cure Ruby!" Akari introduced, posing.

"The Sapphire symbolizes happiness. The crashing waves of happiness, Cure Sapphire!" She posed.

"Our sparkling twin jewels! Love and Happiness! Let's go! Shine! Pretty Cure!" Cure Ruby and Sapphire grabbed a prong on the pitchfork coming at them and flipped themselves off of it. Ruby punched the Regichina and Sapphire kicked it. But as they prepared to land, there was a huge gust of wind that it blew Ruby and Sapphire away.

They finally landed and nodded at each other. Together, they summoned their scepters. They took hands.

"Shining love!" Cure Ruby called, and the crown burst into a pink heart.

"Sparkling happiness!" Cure Sapphire called, and the crown transformed into a blue heart.

"Will always stand in victory!" They yelled in unison. Cure Ruby drew half of a pink heart with her scepter. Cure Sapphire drew half of a blue heart with her scepter, making one heart. "Pretty Cure Victory Prism Cascade!" They made a stabbing motion at the heart, and a great beam of pink and blue swirling together exploded from the heart. Cure Ruby and Sapphire were pushed back from the force, but they gripped each other and their scepters tightly, holding their ground together.

The red Regichina dissolved into the light, a Dusk Fragment dropping and five Dawn Fragments, which Spice, Sugar, and Cinnamon retrieved. The Pretty Cure were breathless, but they walked towards Sora, who was smirking. A black Regichina jumped from behind her and attacked the Pretty Cure. The Pretty Cure jumped out of the way, but the wind kept them off the ground and worked against them. Sora just stood there, looking smug.

They tried to land on their feet, but the wind thrashed them around. The Pretty Cure screamed as they scrambled around in the air, trying to at least get near each other. Then the Regichina swung its pitchfork and the girls slammed into the sand of the beach.

"Snap out of it, Sora!" Ruby tried. "Call off the Regichina! This wouldn't be what Arashi wanted!" Sora's eyes widened in shock and there was so much pain and guilt within them.

"Don't you dare tell me what Arashi wanted! You don't know her! And you don't know me!" There was another big gust of wind and Cure Ruby and Sapphire were thrashed around once again. The Regichina beat them down, and then the wind picked up and they were helpless in the sky.

After being beaten down for about the seventh time, Cure Ruby was the first to rise, and helped Sapphire, but the Pretty Cure once again were tossed to the wind, and their friend Sora was laughing so icily to them. The Regichina beaten them up pretty badly.

Nonetheless, Cure Ruby rose again, followed by Sapphire, but their legs betrayed them, and they collapsed to the ground, breathing heavily. Sora stood over them and gave them each a sharp kick to their side.

The Pretty Cure were beaten up so badly. They couldn't move. Everything betrayed them, and refused to stand or move. They struggled for breath, because the wind and pitchfork took it from them with their blows.

Giant hands grabbed the Pretty Cure and gripped them tightly, prompting the screaming and attempt to get more air. They weren't being strangled, but being that they were already breathless, Cure Ruby and Sapphire found it very difficult to breathe.

And then it was all gone. The beach, the waves, the city. Instead, there was the dim red crystal glow and a musty smell of death with cold shackles around the fallen Pretty Cure's wrists and ankles.


	17. Episode 17: Kidnapped Precure!

"I'm so very proud of you, Sora. You captured the Pretty Cure on your first try." Winze praised. Spriz was smoking in the corner from the anger boiling inside her.

"All because of me! I trained her to what she is!" Spriz snapped.

"Silence. Indeed, you may have killed a Pretty Cure and gotten this one on our side, but you have failed many times to stop the stronger pair. Sora has done well. I suggest you step it up, Spriz, if you wish to keep this life." Winze warned. Spriz opened her mouth. "And don't talk back. It might sway my mercy." She closed her mouth. Sora looked proud and smug. "You are dismissed Spriz."

"Yes, Winze-sama."

Spriz couldn't get out there faster. She was so hurt. All she's been doing is trying to get praise from Winze. She searched for the Dawn Fragments and she eliminated a Pretty Cure in the way. She even turned one of those stupid girls against their team!

And that stupid girl, Spriz trained and taught her who was her allies, and her enemies. She taught Sora everything she knew and how to summon Regichina to collect the Dawn Fragments. And yet, it is stupid Sora that gets all the praise and glory.

Spriz couldn't help but break down and cry once she was back in her room. She worked so hard. Pretty much all her life, she worked for Winze and help him rise to power because he gave her a better life. Was it really better?

Of course it was! It has provided so much and made Spriz into the girl she is today. But would it kill the man to give her some praise? She knew that Fallow was his favorite. Fallow had a "brilliant idea" to go undercover as the girls' teacher. Wow, like she hasn't heard that one before. Spriz wants to surpass Fallow. She wants to please Winze and gain some sort of praise from him and show him that she is very strong.

Sora had chained the Pretty Cure in the dungeons. Sumra was out collecting DWn Fragments now that the Pretty Cure were out of the way, and Fallow had to finish up at her new job. It was just her and Pip, who amused itself with Spriz's vanity. It played with her make-up, but the blush made it sneeze.

"Don't touch that!" She snapped, but she couldn't stay mad a Pippin. It listened and set it aside and played with the empty case. She sighed. What was she going to do with this adorable creature? She can't keep it, but she doesn't want to let it go, either. Oh, what is she going to do?

* * *

"Akari!" De-transformed Ringo called. She struggled in her shackles, but she could hardly move. De-transformed Akari was passed out. Ringo scowled and reached her foot across the dungeon. She stretched it out as far as she could, and tried to nudge Akari.

"Akari!" She called again. No luck. She was out. Ringo spotted a dimly glowing red crystal. She picked it up and tossed it to he best of her ability over to Akari. It hit her on the head, and bounced off. She didn't stir. Ringo groaned in annoyance.

She spotted Spice, Sugar, and Cinnamon in shackles as well, in their fairy form. They looked unconscious too.

"Spice! Sugar! Cinnamon!" Ringo yelled. They stirred and opened their eyes.

"Where are we~Cinu?" Cinnamon asked sleepily.

"A dungeon, I think." Ringo replied.

"Pandora's palace~spicu." Spice added. He struggled in his shackles. He growled in anger. "Wake up, Akari~spicu!" He hissed. Cinnamon tried to fly, but she couldn't because of her restraints.

"Why don't you just transform into humans?" Ringo suggested. Spice face pawed and there were three puffs of smoke. The shackles shattered around the human Spice, Sugar, and Cinnamon. Spice went over to Akari and his hands burst into flames. Ringo screamed in surprise, and he gripped her chains and they melted completely.

"Tch. I expected better." He grunted and then melted Ringo's chains.

"Thank you." She thanked. Spice shook Akari. She was fast asleep. He slapped her. Still fast asleep. "She's a really heavy sleeper..." Ringo muttered. Sugar and Cinnamon giggled, and Spice was getting frustrated.

"Sugar." He snapped. Sugar conjured up a splash of water over Akari's face. Akari's eyes flew open and she sat up screaming.

"What the heck!?" She cried. Akari looked around and immediately remembered what happened. "Is everyone okay?!"

"Perfectly fine." Ringo reassured. "Didn't we get a Dusk Fragment and five Dawn Fragments?"

"Yes~suga! We got Scout." Sugar held up a Dusk Fragment. He is a monkey that changes colors in the light like an opal. He has big hands and feet and ears that are all white. The rest of his coat is rainbow. He has big eyes and a long very curly tail.

"We also got Rin~spicu." Spice showed them an amethyst Dawn Fragment and flashed a purple light every thirty seconds. "Rosemary~spicu." She was a coral Dawn Fragment. "Erica~spicu." A jade Dawn Fragment. "Neve~spicu." A red jasper Dawn Fragment. "And Dian~spicu." A moonstone Dawn Fragment.

"We are getting so close~Cinu!" Cinnamon squealed in delight. They noticed that they were behind bars, like a prison. Spice, Sugar, and Cinnamon transformed back into their fairy form.

"Let's go!" Akari jumped to her feet with Ringo and took her hand.

"Dual Prism Power!' They called in unison, holding hands. The flame and dewdrop spin rapidly and it opens. Spice runs up and throws his ruby to Ringo. Sugar runs up and throws her sapphire to Akari. They catch it and Akari places the sapphire in Ringo's compact mirror and Ringo places the ruby in Akari's compact mirror.

It flashes. They hold hands and spin around as Akari's gloves and boots appear in a blue light and Ringo's appear in a red light. They link arms and stand back to back, spinning around and their outfits appear. They release each other. Ringo smoothes her hair back out of her face as it grew longer and turned a bright, sapphire blue. Two flaming ribbons wrap around her hair, forming twin-tails with blue heart-shaped hair accessories. Akari runs her fingers through her hair and it grows somewhat longer and one blue ribbon making it into a ponytail. Together, they land together.

"The Ruby symbolizes love. The burning power of love, Cure Ruby!" Cure Ruby posed.

"The Sapphire symbolizes happiness. The crashing waves of happiness, Cure Sapphire!" Cure Sapphire posed.

"Our sparkling twin jewels! Love and Happiness! Let's go! Shine! Pretty Cure!" Cure Ruby and Sapphire posed. Cure Ruby punched the prison bars as Cure Sapphire kicked, and they broke free. The Pretty Cure stumbled out and spotted a staircase.

"Let's go!" Cure Ruby rushed up the staircase with Sapphire. They kicked open the door, and there was a red Regichina waiting for them. It immediately attacked them, and they weren't prepared. The Pretty Cure were punched into the walls, but they pulled themselves out.

In perfect harmony, Cure Ruby and Sapphire fought the Regichina, and together knocked it away. They summoned their scepters and took hands.

"Shining love!" Cure Ruby called, and the crown burst into a pink heart.

"Sparkling happiness!" Cure Sapphire called, and the crown transformed into a blue heart.

"Will always stand in victory!" They yelled in unison. Cure Ruby drew half of a pink heart with her scepter. Cure Sapphire drew half of a blue heart with her scepter, making one heart. "Pretty Cure Victory Prism Cascade!" They made a stabbing motion at the heart, and a great beam of pink and blue swirling together exploded from the heart. Cure Ruby and Sapphire were pushed back from the force, but they gripped each other and their scepters tightly, holding their ground together.

The red Regichina exploded and Cinnamon caught the Dusk Fragment.

"Sage~Cinu!" Sage the Dusk Fragment stands on two feet and is very lean. She has a long tail. She has long arms, but short feet. Her body and face resemble a snake. She is primarily pink.

"Only one more left!" Cure Ruby high-fived Sapphire.

"If only Sora and Arashi were here too~suga..." Sugar murmured. Cure Ruby shook her head.

"Arashi's always with us, and we are going to get Sora back! So turn that frown upside down and let's go!" Cure Ruby dragged Sapphire throughout the castle.

The castle was crawling with black Regichinas. Cure Ruby and Sapphire defeated each and every one, but they were growing exhausted. At least they didn't encounter Spriz, Sumra, Fallow, or Winze.

But, they did encounter Sora. The Pretty Cure raced into one of the gardens and she stood there, waiting. The duo stopped dead in their tracks.

"Sora..." Cure Ruby started forward, but Cure Sapphire grabbed her now dirty and dusty hand to hold Cure Ruby back.

"This is where I stop you before you ruin my life anymore."

"What are you talking about?" Cure Sapphire asked.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." Sora snarled. "You two stand in Winze-sama's way. And whatever is in my master's way, I will eliminate." And then, Sora was before the pair, and punched them both into the entrance of the garden. They slowly rose with the help of each other, but did not make a move towards her.

"You're under a spell! We're your friends!" Cure Ruby called.

"I have no friends!" Sora shouted, and then beat the Pretty Cure to the ground. "Fight back, you cowards!"

"Friends don't fight friends..." Cure Sapphire said. She and Ruby got to their feet again.

"We aren't friends! So fight back!" Sora summoned gusts of wind that slammed the girls into a wall. And then she summoned green blasts of light against them. There were several explosions and the Pretty Cure screamed in pain, collapsing before Sora's feet.

Sora kicked and struck them with her fists or green blasts of energy repeatedly while they were down.

"We won't give up on you, Sora." Cure Ruby said weakly.

"Not now, not ever." Cure Sapphire added. Sora's eyes were watering, but she held back the tears.

"I have one last attempt." Cure Ruby reached for her bag with a filthy and bruised arm. She opened it and fished out the poems.

"What are you doing with my poems?" Sora hissed, but she made no move towards Cure Ruby. Cure Ruby scooted next to Sapphire. Sapphire understood, and the pair began to sing the poem softly. "Stop that! Stop it right now!" Sora was frozen.

Cure Ruby and Sapphire sang like they fought: in perfect harmony. Their voices filled the whole palace and Sora could no longer hold back her tears. She put her hands over her ears to block out their voices, but then a violin began to play. The Pretty Cure noticed this, but never stopped. In fact, it was encouragement. The violin was so beautiful, that Cure Ruby and Sapphire were moved to tears.

Sora was sobbing, but has given up trying to block them out. She hugged herself, and she suddenly started glowing green. Sora did not notice this, for she had her eyes closed tightly as she sobbed and hugged herself.

The song ended, but Sora was consumed in her own orb of green light. Cure Ruby and Sapphire sat there on their knees, not sure what to do. They could not see Sora anymore. And then, in a burst of sparkles, Sora was back.

She was no longer in a Pandora uniform and just in her causal clothing. Sora clothing. Cure Ruby and Sapphire rushed to her sides. They pulled her into the center of a group hug and she sobbed into them.

"I'm so sorry...I'm so so sorry..." She cried.

"It's okay, Sora. We forgive you." Cure Sapphire reassured.

"Let's just get out of here." Cure Ruby said.

* * *

The girls returned to their hometown late in the evening. Akari and Ringo had returned to normal, and Sora had stopped crying.

"If it makes anything better..." Sora sniffled and reached into her pocket. She pulled out a turquoise pin. He is a turquoise, green, and blue beaver. He has small buckteeth and a small blue tail. He stands on two feet and has webbed feet, but his arms are just numbs. He has freckles all over his face and very small flappy ears. "I was supposed to use him, but I couldn't..."

"Caper~suga!"

"The final Dusk Fragment~spicu!"

"Yes! We are so close now!" Akari squealed.

"Now all we have to do is find the rest of the Dawn Fragments!" Ringo chimed in. They high-fived and hugged each other.

"Thank you, Sora!"


	18. Episode 18: So Close, Yet So Far

"Sora's back! But as the days go by, Pandora is growing more and more desperate now that we have all the Dusk Fragments. Is okay though, because we've already obtained a rose quartz Dawn Fragment named Sheng, Sapphira the smokey quartz, Hao the onyx Dawn Fragment, Ivy the sardonyx, and Nikki the tiger's eye Dawn Fragment! We are getting so close to unlocking Pandora's box and freeing Queen Crystal!"

"Tonight for homework, you have a ten page essay due tomorrow." Kurami said as Akari stared out the window thoughtfully, but she snapped from her thoughts.

"Eh!?"

* * *

Akari, Sora, and Ringo all sat around the table in Akari's treehouse, papers spread everywhere. Akari and Sora looked frustrated and confused, staring at blank pieces of paper as Ringo wrote her essay with ease.

"How can you write an essay? It's impossible!" Akari wailed, tossing her papers up in defeat.

"Is it me, or is Fujioka-sensi dumping tons of homework on us lately?" Sora asked.

"You're right." Ringo agreed. "But its not like we have a choice. She's our teacher and our education is very important."

"But how the heck are we supposed to get the Dawn Fragments if all we are doing is homework?" Akari grumbled, toying with a pencil absently in her hand.

"Maybe that's her plan~spicu." Spice suggested.

"Plan?" Sora asked.

"Sounds logical." Ringo remarked. "And she does look familiar. Maybe she works for Pandora and is trying to keep us busy while they get the Dawn Fragments before us."

"Fujioka-sensei? No way! She's our teacher! She can't work for Pandora." Akari protested.

"I hate to break it to you, but I think Ringo has a point." Sora agreed. Akari shook her head.

"She's a good person! Just not a great person with all this homework she's dumping on us." Akari tried.

"I have an idea~Cinu! Why don't we leave the Dawn Fragments in the classroom while you go eat lunch on the roof, and if they're gone, then we know she took them and works for Pandora~Cinu!" Cinnamon chirped.

"That's actually not a bad idea~spicu. How'd you come up with that~spicu?"

"Come up with what~Cinu?" They all face palmed as Cinnamon chirped merrily.

"But we can't just risk the Dawn Fragments like that." Sora pointed out.

"We worked so hard!" Akari added.

"We can make fake Dawn Fragments and use them as a decoy." Ringo said.

"Ivy can help you~suga." Sugar spoke up.

* * *

Akari, Ringo, and Sora went to school the next day. Akari and Sora just barely finished their essays that morning before school. Ringo was the first one to turn in her essay and Akari had the fake Dawn Fragments in her bag. She left her bag open, sitting on her desk, with the Dawn Fragments in plain sight.

"Come on. Lets go eat on the roof." Akari called to Ringo and Sora, grabbing her lunch. They walked to the roof together and sat on the bench.

"What do we do if she really does work for Pandora?" Akari asked with a mouthful of food.

"We have to confront her and send her back where she came from." Sora replied, digging into her food.

"Good. With the play and volleyball and Pretty Cure, I don't have time for all this homework!" Akari remarked.

"How do you feel about the role switching? Are you okay that we switched you to Aladdin and Jasmine to Ringo? I'm sorry it was so short notice, but Aladdin transferred to a different school." Sora asked.

"Of course. Are you okay with being Jasmine, Ringo? It isn't awkward for you?" Akari asked Ringo.

"Not at all. The show must go on." Ringo smiled.

"Will you guys come to it?" Akari asked the three fairies that they shared their lunches with.

"Of course~suga." Sugar replied.

"How's the student directing?" Ringo asked Sora.

"It's awesome. I didn't realize that I liked it so much. I'm having tons of fun." Sora grinned. It seemed like for the first time she really grinned since Arashi's death. The bell ran.

"Crap! We are going to be late!" Akari took off down the stairs back to the school building with Sora and Ringo following behind.

* * *

"Tonight's homework, is the entire packet. It's due on Monday." Kurami passed out the world's largest packet. Akari's eyes widened the size of dinner plates.

"The whole thing!?" Akari cried.

"Yes. Is there a problem, Kokorohi-San?" Kurami asked, arching an eyebrow. Akari slumped in her seat.

"No, sensei..." She mumbled. She looked in her bag. The fake Dawn Fragments were still there! Ha! Akari was right and Sora and Ringo were wrong!

"You can get started on it now. Except for Kokorohi-San, Yurushikibo-San, and Yorokobi-San. I need to speak to you three in the hall." Kurami opened the doors. Sora, Ringo, and Akari exchanged looks and left the classroom.

"Regichina!" A black Regichina appeared out of no where and punched the girls all the way to the other end of the hallway.

"I knew it!" Sora exclaimed as she jumped to her feet.

"But we still have the fake Dawn Fragments!" Akari protested.

"We don't have time for arguing. Come on." Ringo and Akari took hands and the trio pulled out their Shining Mirrors.

"Dual Prism Power!" They called in unison.

"Pretty Cure Prism Power Unlock!" Her hair is let down as it and her body glows green. The outline of the cloud lights up and it spins around. She opens the compact mirror and Cinnamon tosses the emerald on her chest to Sora. She catches it and puts it in the compact mirror. She hugs Cinnamon and lets her go. She disappears. Green ribbons of wind blow and circle Sora. The wind carries the mirror away. Feathers blow past her and she claps. The green ribbons materialize into her long sleeves. She twirls and knocks her heels together. In a flash, her shoes appear. She twirls a green ribbon around her self and in a flash, her outfit appears. She tilts her head back and the wind blows through her hair and two strands of light wrap around the ends of her hair in the back as it turns green. In a flash, her hair is puffed out and the strands of light are now actual hair ribbons. She opens her new green eyes and lands.

The flame and dewdrop spin rapidly and it opens. Spice runs up and throws his ruby to Ringo. Sugar runs up and throws her sapphire to Akari. They catch it and Akari places the sapphire in Ringo's compact mirror and Ringo places the ruby in Akari's compact mirror.

It flashes. They hold hands and spin around as Akari's gloves and boots appear in a blue light and Ringo's appear in a red light. They link arms and stand back to back, spinning around and their outfits appear. They release each other. Ringo smoothes her hair back out of her face as it grew longer and turned a bright, sapphire blue. Two flaming ribbons wrap around her hair, forming twin-tails with blue heart-shaped hair accessories.

Akari runs her fingers through her hair and it grows somewhat longer and one blue ribbon making it into a ponytail. Together, they land together.

"The Ruby symbolizes love. The burning power of love, Cure Ruby!" Akari introduced, posing.

"The Sapphire symbolizes happiness. The crashing waves of happiness, Cure Sapphire!" She posed.

"The Emerald symbolizes kindness. The powerful winds of kindness, Cure Emerald!" Cure Emerald posed.

"Our sparkling jewels! Love, happiness, kindness and hope! Let's go! Shine! Pretty Cure!" The trio posed.

"Thanks, again, for keeping Arashi apart of the line we say." Cure Emerald murmured. Cure Ruby and Sapphire smiled. The trio charged at the Regichina, who was collecting Dawn Fragments from their fellow class and schoolmates.

The Pretty Cure fought the Regichina, but they seriously damaged school property. This didn't make Sapphire very happy at all. Cure Emerald managed to blow the Reigichina down and pin it under her wind.

The Regichina broke free and lunged for Cure Ruby and Sapphire. With its pitchfork, the dynamic duo was pinned to the floor in between the prongs. They wiggled and struggled, but they couldn't free themselves.

Cure Emerald soars into the air and she turns around. "Prepare yourself for the wrath of Cure Emerald! Pretty Cure Emerald Slash!" She makes an X with her arms and opens them, releasing an X-shaped green light of wind. She does this several times and then the final time it's one giant X.

Cure Emerald landed, and waved her arms to clear the smoke. The attack did absolutely nothing. The Regichina swiftly kicked Cure Emerald out the window.

"Emerald!" Cure Ruby and Sapphire screamed as they squirmed between the prongs. Cure Emerald crashed into the ground. Slowly, she got to her knees, but they were shaking terribly. She gripped her arm that she fell on. It really hurt.

Suddenly, in the sunny blue sky, a lightning bolt struck down before her. When it disappeared, there were two glittering green hand fans. Cure Emerald picked one up and folded it up, and then reopened it, revealing the golden patterns on it. She picked the second one up and gripped them both tightly.

Meanwhile, the Regichina continued gathering the rest of the Dawn Fragments from students, while Cure Ruby and Sapphire watched helplessly.

"Let my friends go!" Cure Emerald called, tackling the Regichina. She punched it to the ground, and then jumped back. "Pretty Cure," She began to dance with the fans, waving her fans gracefully. With each powerful wave, a green crescent was sent at the Regichina. Wind starts blowing around her, and was able to blow the pitchfork off of Cure Ruby and Sapphire. "Emerald Gust!" She then tosses the fans like a discus, as they form into glowing green discs and fly right towards the Regichina. There's an explosion, and the Regichina disappears.

"The final Dawn Fragments~suga!" Sugar dropped the rest of the Dawn Fragments into the jar, and it is now full.

"I'll take that." Kurami suddenly appeared, but then she suddenly transformed into Fallow.

"I knew it!" Cure Emerald cried. Suddenly, thorny vines broke through the windows and whipped the Pretty Cure away. Cure Emerald was whipped into a classroom and didn't return. Fallow waltzed over and grabbed the two jars that contained the Dawn Fragments and the Dusk Fragments. Spice, Sugar, and Cinnamon held onto the jars for dear life.  
Fallow simply peeled them off one by one, and tossed them against the wall. Winze suddenly appeared by her side.

"Good job. Very good job. Now we can unlock that Miracle Box." He grinned so sinisterly. It gave the Pretty Cure shivers. Cure Ruby jumped to her feet and charged at him, but he grabbed her and wrapped his fingers around her neck and lifted her off the ground. He started laughing.

"Let her go!" Cure Sapphire screamed as she rushed to Cure Ruby's aid. She pulled his hands off Cure Ruby, who crumpled to the ground, coughing and trying to recover. Winze shoved Cure Sapphire off and knocked her to the ground. He walked towards her, and placed a foot over her throat.

"Shame you're defying me. After fourteen years, I thought you and I would make a great team. After all, we are father and daughter. I'm not sure if I have the heart to kill my own daughter, but then again, I don't have a heart." He eased his foot off her. Her eyes were wide and her face paled. Instead, he gave her a swift kick to the side. "Let's take them with us. We can't have anything in our way." Winze picked up the weak fairies, with no strength to fight back.

The Pretty Cure de-transformed back into their regular civilian forms. And then, with the fairies, Dawn and Dusk Fragments, Winze and Fallow teleported, leaving the girls lying on the cold ground.


	19. Episode 19: The Precure Are Enemies?

"Winze just robbed us of our Dawn and Dusk Fragments! We were so freaking close! And Ringo and Sora were right. Kurami Fujioka is a member of Pandora! She's Fallow! And they took Spice, Sugar, and Cinnamon! To make matter's worse...Ringo is Winze's daughter!"

"No...no..." Ringo whispered as she sat on the bench in the park. The sky darkened. It wasn't ordinary storm clouds, because these were black and blue. "It can't be...I'm not evil..."

"You're not!" Sora protested.

"It makes sense...we look alike...and he has the power of ice and I have the power of water. It's the same thing, but different states!" Ringo's eyes were watering.

"Stop it, Ringo!" Akari snapped, jumping to her feet before Ringo. "You're not evil! You're Ringo! Ringo is good! Ringo is a amazing protector! Ringo is Cure Sapphire, the Cure of Happiness! Happiness is good! Just because your dad is our arch enemy, doesn't mean that you are too! What matters is what you decide to do and who you choose to be!"

Sora and Ringo looked shocked at Akari's outburst. Akari's face was red with fury and she was breathless from her outburst.

"Akari's right." Sora finally spoke. "Ringo, you're one of the smartest, sweetest people I have ever met. It doesn't matter who your parents are. What matters is who you are." Sora joined Akari's side. Tears escaped from Ringo's eyes.

"You guys..." She sniffed. "You guys are the best." She hugged Akari and Sora tightly. They shivered. The temperature was dropping dramatically, to the point where icicles were forming.

"What's happening?" People all over we're lying unconscious as the dark black and blue clouds swirled above them. The clouds thickened as everything silenced.

"Winze. He's going to unlock the Miracle Box and unleash terror." Ringo replied.

"We have to stop him!" Akari exclaimed.

"How? We can't transform without Spice, Sugar, and Cinnamon. Even if we did, we are screwed. Winze is extremely powerful now!" Sora commented sadly. Akari opened her Shining Mirror for answers She missed Spice and felt responsible for him getting kidnapped.

Suddenly, a face appeared in the mirror. At first, the girls thought it was just Akari's, but the face looked older and her long hair was cascading down her shoulders and back. There was a gold crown on her head and a necklace with a ruby fire bird pendant.

Akari screamed and dropped her mirror.

"Do not be alarmed." She spoke.

"Kind of too late for that!" Akari snapped.

"I am Queen Crystal, Queen of the Prism Kingdom." All of the girls' eyes widened. Ringo picked up the mirror.

"I thought Queen Crystal was trapped and frozen in the frozen over Prism Kingdom." Ringo said, eyeing the queen suspiciously.

"I have saved up enough power to contact you, Pretty Cure. I sensed the darkness consuming your world. You guys have to get my Miracle Box back from Winze. It holds a very special power."

"Yeah, yeah. We know about what it can do." Sora was irritated.

"We know what it can do, but what is it really? A jewel?" Ringo asked.

"The Dragon. The box's power is the power of the Dragon. The Dragon can create miracles if unlocked by a pure heart, or create destructions. The Dragon is extremely powerful and can only be unlocked by the key made up of the Dusk Fragments and the keyhole made up of the Dawn Fragments." She explained.

"Cool! A Dragon!" Sora squealed.

"Winze robbed me of my Miracle Box when he invaded. And now he has all of the Dawn and Dusk Fragments and my most trusted advisors. Please unlock the Dragon before Winze and free my kingdom." The Queen begged. Her image flickered.

"How?" Akari asked. The image was growing fuzzy.

"I'm sure you'll think of something. I have to go. You've made me so proud, Akari. Such a bright, and kind person. I'm honored to be your mother." Her image was gone and was replaced with Sora and Ringo's reflections. Akari fainted.

"Hey, Akari! Earth to Akari!" Sora called. She poked Akari with a stick. Ringo was frozen, her face as white as a ghost. Akari finally recovered and got to her feet. She swayed and Sora supported her.

"She can't be my mom...daddy said mom died in a car accident shortly after I was born..." Akari murmured.

"Akari, she looked just like you." Sora pointed out. "You should ask your dad." Akari laughed at Sora.  
"Yeah, I'll go up and ask him if the Queen of the Prism Kingdom is my mom! And while I'm at it, I might as well tell him I'm a Pretty Cure and the world's gonna end! Oh, wait, he's probably unconscious like everybody else!" Akari yelled. "Daddy...and Mitsuo..."

Sora remained silent. Akari went on. "You know, this morning Mitsuo and I got in a fight. It was so stupid. We fought over who got to finish the cereal. Big fight. We wrestled each other, and then daddy came and pulled us off each other. I don't know why I got so mad at Mitsuo. It just annoyed me so much that he got to finish the cereal. We had more, but I was so mad..." Tears brimmed Akari's eyes. "I told him he was the worst brother ever and I wish I had someone else as a little brother. It was the last thing I said before daddy made me go to school. What if that's the last thing I say to him ever? What if the world really does end? What if the world ends and I never get to see Mitsuo or daddy ever again?! And my last words to Mitsuo were those hateful words!?"

"I never had any last words to Arashi...I was so focused on getting her safe. I guess the last words I said to her were, 'how did you do that?'" Sora started to cry with Akari. Akari wiped away Sora's tears. Akari then looked at Ringo.

"Ringo? What's wrong?" Akari asked.

"If my dad is Winze...and your mom is Queen Crystal...then that makes us..."

"Enemies." Akari gasped. She shook her head, refusing to believe it. "No, no, no, no, no! We can't be! We are partners. We are Pretty Cure. A team. Cure Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald. How can we be a team if we are enemies? It just doesn't work like that!"

"We are enemies... My dad froze your mom. He encased her in a tomb of ice. And now, we have to free her. Avenge her. Stop my dad in the name of your mom." Ringo whisper. She started to cry. Akari began to cry again to. "But we can't be enemies...you've been so nice to me ever since I moved here. My best friend. How can I be enemies with my best friend?"

"We aren't enemies. Just best friends." Akari reassured.

"We were born enemies. We can't be friends if we were born enemies."

"What are you saying?"

"Shut up!" Sora slapped the girls swiftly. Akari and Ringo held their own now red cheeks where Sora had hit. "You two are best friends. Two peas in a pod. Peanut butter and jelly. Thunder and lightning. Birds of a feather! And you're going to let something like this just end this friendship! I will not let that happen! Not on my watch! This is just like Romeo and Juliet. Two people fell in love but couldn't because they were born enemies because their parents hated each other. Except you're both girls and you're not really in love, but do you get it?"

"I don't wanna kill myself, though!" Akari wailed. Sora face palmed.

"But would you for Ringo?" Sora asked.

"I would for anyone." Akari did not hesitate with her response.

"Would you die for Akari?" Sora asked Ringo.

"In a heartbeat." Ringo replied. Akari and Ringo looked at each other. Sora scowled and pushed them together. Akari and Ringo hugged each other tightly, sobbing into each others shoulders.

"I don't ever want to fight you." Akari sobbed.

"Just with you and Sora. No one else." Ringo added. Sora crossed her arms across her chest, looking proud at what she accomplished.

"Now that you two made up. We have to go stop Winze and the world from ending." Sora reminded.

"I have an idea." Ringo pulled away from Akari. "We pretend to give up and turn evil. We go to the palace and find Spice, Sugar, Cinnamon, transform, get the Dawn and Dusk Fragments back, unlock the box, and free Queen Crystal."

"I like it." Akari grinned.

"Me too." Sora agreed. "You make it sound so easy, though."

"It might be. Who knows?" Ringo asked.

* * *

"Finally," Winze breathed. He stood in his throne room, the pink and white Miracle Box sitting before him on a black podium, looking so out of place. Winze dumped all of the Dawn Fragments in a pile, and the Dusk Fragments in another. He raised his hands, and the Dusk Fragments magically floated in the air, and then formed together, piece by piece, fitting perfectly.

A key formed. The Dusk Fragments glowed and formed a pure white key. It was larger than a normal key, about the size of a hand or maybe a little bigger. He gripped it, and it turned black in his hands.

He waved his hands, and the Dawn Fragments lifted into the air and lined up, jewel by jewel, to form the shape of a keyhole. But, there were was one little piece missing. The top jewel. It wasn't there. Winze's eyes widened.

"Grrrr!" He hit the Dawn Fragments down, and they all fell to the floor, scattering across the room. "Spriz!" Spriz was there not even a second later.

"Yes, master." She spoke.

"Get me that last Dawn Fragment. Now!" He ordered.

"Yes, master." Spriz bowed and then teleported.

* * *

"Ready?" Ringo asked Sora and Akari. They nodded.

"Let's go!" The trio ran up to the annoyed-looking Spriz, who was looking for something in the city.

"Spriz-sama." They called. She stopped, and then got into a battle stance, preparing herself to battle the Pretty Cure.

"You win." Akari said sadly. Spriz arched an eyebrow.

"We can't defeat you." Ringo added.

"We give up. We can't fight you. You're too strong." Sora chimed in.

"How do I not know you're lying?" Spriz demanded. Akari, Ringo, and Sora dropped to their knees.

"You know the saying," Akari replied.

"If you can't beat them, join them." Ringo finished.

"You took away our fairies, Dawn Fragments, and Dusk Fragments. There's nothing left for us but the darkness now." Sora added.

"This world that we have been fighting for has been so cruel and ungrateful." Akari spoke up.

"That's how it's always been!" Spriz agreed. "That's why I hate this world. It's so cruel. I want to make everyone pay!"

"Us too!" Akari said.

"Hmm. I think you do see it my way now. I knew you would come crawling back someday." Spriz looked at Sora. Akari, Ringo, and Sora looked at Spriz with their eyes filled with despair and broken hope. "But I need proof."

Akari ripped the ruby off her charm bracelet and held it out to Spriz. "I thought of it as my last piece of hope. But it's nothing more than a stupid rock. You need that stupid rock, though, to bring destruction to this world. I want to see this world crumble before me, and you can do it. With this stupid rock." Spriz's eyes widened.

"The final Dawn Fragment!" She snatched in her hands. The trio hung their heads. Spriz smiled wickedly. "Welcome to the dark side. You'll make an excellent addition." And then she teleported herself and the trio back to Pandora's palace.

"First, we'll have to get you out of those hideous clothes of yours and into proper uniforms." Spriz pushed them into a dressing room. "Here's your old uniform, Sora." She pulled Sora's black and green uniform off of a hanger and handed it to her. "I think these will fit you two." She handed Akari a red and black uniform, and Ringo a blue and black uniform.

"Thank you."

"Now, you three will go down the hall and to your left is a door. That's the training room. You remember, don't you, Sora?" Sora nodded. "Good. You three have to come with new names for yourselves. You do not speak to Winz-sama until spoken to. Ringo, Winze will want to see you. He will be most excited that you have decided to join us." With that, Spriz left the room swiftly.

"So far, so good." Sora breathed. They changed into their Pandora uniforms and left the dressing room. Instead of going to the training room, they searched the castle for Spice, Sugar, and Cinnamon. Akari tried to remember where the dungeons were, but couldn't. And Sora grimly knew this castle from top to bottom.

They avoided Sumra's, Fallow's, Winze's, and Spriz's room. There was chirping from behind her closed door, but they just shrugged, unknown what to make of it. They couldn't focus on that now.

Shadows and darkness was all moving in one direction, towards the throne room. The girls knew it was Winze, and they moved quicker.

Finally, they found the dungeon and there was Spice, Sugar, and Cinnamon chained against the wall. They were struggling against their restrains.

"Why don't you just transform into a human like last time?" Ringo asked.

"Don't you think we haven't already tried that~spicu?!" Spice snapped angrily.

"Who cares~cinu! The Precure are here to save us~cinu!"

"Wait~suga. Why are you three wearing a Pandora uniform~suga?" Sugar asked.

"There you are!" Sumra's voice called from being the girls. They froze and turned around. "I've been looking all over for you three. I just wanted to welcome you to Pandora. I think we'll make a great team. Glad you decided to join the dark side." He grinned.

"Crap." Akari muttered under her breath. Spice narrowed his eyes at them.

"You joined them~spicu!? What about the Prism Kingdom~spicu!? What about Queen Crystal~spicu!? What about all that you've worked for~spicu!? You're just going to throw all of that away and betray us like that when the going gets tough~spicu!?" Spice pulled at his restraints and tried to lunge at Akari, who stepped back in fear.

"Ah, shut up." Sora snapped.

"The world's going to end anyway. We could never defeat them, so why not join them?" Ringo added nervously.

"Yeah! We lived in an awful, cruel world and we want nothing more than to watch it burn and crumble. I've been fighting on the wrong side. You never thanked me for all I've done for you! Now, I'm done. I'm done with putting up with you. I hate you, Spice!" Akari screamed. Her heart broke. She felt the pain in her chest hit her like a truck. She didn't mean it, but she had to. Spice, he refused to show it on his face, but in his eyes, he looked extremely hurt and saddened. Tears brimmed Akari's, but she turned away from him.

* * *

"Yes! Yes!" The Dawn Fragments lined up and formed the shape of a keyhole, and it was placed on the Miracle Box. Winze was laughing as Akari, Ringo, and Sora entered with Sumra. Spriz and Fallow were lined up behind Winze, waiting for orders.

On their way to the throne room, they came up with a plan. Ringo took a step forward towards Winze, making him notice her.

"Yes, that suits you well." He commented. "I'm glad you see it my way, Ringo. I never wanted to fight you. What father wants to do that?" Ringo did not reply. "How's your mom?"

"She was well." There seemed to be an emphasis on was.

"You know, when you were first born, I immediately knew that when you grew up, you'd be a Pretty Cure and fight with Queen Crystal's newborn daughter. I had to act fast and make sure I didn't have to fight you and make the end happen quickly.

"So, naturally, I made several attacks against Queen Crystal herself, but of course, those fairies had intervened each time. Finally, I stopped trying to kill her and decided it would be best if I waited and gained more power. I managed to freeze over the Prism Kingdom and freeze Queen Crystal. Unfortunately, as a last resort, she scattered those Dawn Fragments into Earth, delaying my rise to power.

"But, I still got her box and Dusk Fragments, but those fairies managed to escape. I tried to stop them from getting to you, but your mother was the one who really kept me at bay. Before I knew it, you were Cure Sapphire." He sighed. "I'm glad though, that you joined me. I could never fight you, but you really did put up an excellent fight."

"I was blinded and my head was filled with lies about you." Ringo simply said.

"It's okay, Ringo. I have not robbed you of your powers. Unlike your teammates, your source of your power is not your fairy partner because I am your father and you have your mother as your mother. You are not limited." He then got an idea and grinned wickedly. "In fact, I want you to utilize those powers right now. I want you to kill Akari."

Everyone's eyes widened, except for Winze, but Sora was back before anyone noticed. She gave the slightest nod to Akari, who went extremely pale. Sora then realized the situation and her eyes widened like everyone else's.

"Do it. Now. Or I will." He ordered. Ringo stepped towards Akari, who stepped back immediately.

"No~spicu! You don't get to kill her, I will~spicu!" Spice suddenly pounced on Akari and began clawing her. He had enough strength to knock her on the ground. Akari immediately pinned him down because she dominated in size.

"Stop it, Spice!" Akari pleaded as he squirmed under her hands. And then there was a sudden puff of smoke, and Spice was in his human form. "Ah, crap."

"You traitor! How could you do this to Queen Crystal!? Sugar?! Cinnamon!? Ringo!? Sora!? Arashi!? She died so you can do this!" He shouted.

"Don't you bring Arashi into this! I would never hurt you or Sugar or Cinnamon or Ringo or Sora or even my own mom!" Spice and Akari wrestled each other and fought viciously with their hands and feet. Spice won, and pinned Akari beneath him.

"Mom?" He arched an eyebrow. Akari scowled.

"Not now! Get off me!" She threw Spice off her with amazing force, and she and Spice went at it again. Spice was absolutely furious and Akari was desperate to stop him.

"Guys! Stop it!" Ringo and Sora have recovered from the shock and rushed to pull Spice and Akari off each other. Sugar and Cinnamon got over their fears of what they were watching and assisted in keeping them apart and holding them back.

"Guys! You have to transform before its too late!" Sugar reminded.

"They're traitors, Sugar! They betrayed us!" Spice protested.

"If they didn't, we'd still be in that dungeon, rotting away and the world will end." Sugar pointed out. Akari was released, and so was Spice. He did not move towards Akari, and just sent her a death glare. Spice, Sugar, and Cinnamon then transformed into their fairy mascot forms. Akari and Ringo took hands.

"Dual Prism Power!" They called in unison.

"Pretty Cure Prism Power Unlock!" Her hair is let down as it and her body glows green. The outline of the cloud lights up and it spins around. She opens the compact mirror and Cinnamon tosses the emerald on her chest to Sora. She catches it and puts it in the compact mirror. She hugs Cinnamon and lets her go. She disappears. Green ribbons of wind blow and circle Sora. The wind carries the mirror away. Feathers blow past her and she claps. The green ribbons materialize into her long sleeves. She twirls and knocks her heels together. In a flash, her shoes appear. She twirls a green ribbon around her self and in a flash, her outfit appears. She tilts her head back and the wind blows through her hair and two strands of light wrap around the ends of her hair in the back as it turns green. In a flash, her hair is puffed out and the strands of light are now actual hair ribbons. She opens her new green eyes and lands.

The flame and dewdrop spin rapidly and it opens. Spice runs up and throws his ruby to Ringo. Sugar runs up and throws her sapphire to Akari. They catch it and Akari places the sapphire in Ringo's compact mirror and Ringo places the ruby in Akari's compact mirror.

It flashes. They hold hands and spin around as Akari's gloves and boots appear in a blue light and Ringo's appear in a red light. They link arms and stand back to back, spinning around and their outfits appear. They release each other. Ringo smoothes her hair back out of her face as it grew longer and turned a bright, sapphire blue. Two flaming ribbons wrap around her hair, forming twin-tails with blue heart-shaped hair accessories.

Akari runs her fingers through her hair and it grows somewhat longer and one blue ribbon making it into a ponytail. Together, they land together.

"The Ruby symbolizes love. The burning power of love, Cure Ruby!" Akari introduced, posing.

"The Sapphire symbolizes happiness. The crashing waves of happiness, Cure Sapphire!" She posed.

"The Emerald symbolizes kindness. The powerful winds of kindness, Cure Emerald!" Cure Emerald posed.

"Our sparkling jewels! Love, happiness, kindness and hope! Let's go! Shine! Pretty Cure!" The trio posed.


	20. Episode 20: Run!

"Our sparkling jewels! Love, happiness, kindness and hope! Let's go! Shine! Pretty Cure!" The trio posed.

"Precure Ruby Blast!" Cure Ruby faces Winze and points the ball of energy towards him and a blast of fire shoots at the Winze. He dodged the attack. Cure Emerald was suddenly behind him and prepared to punch him, but Winze spun around and grabbed her fist. She was flung across the room.

"Nice try. I know what you were trying." He smirked, but he didn't see Cure Sapphire. She kicked him in the jaw, and he was sent across the room. The large black key in his hand flew out of it and across the room. Cure Ruby jumped up and caught it. The key turned a bright white again. Spice, Sugar, and Cinnamon snatched up the Miracle Box.

"No! Stop them!" Winze barked. Cure Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald sprinted out of the room with the mascots following closely behind.

The Pretty Cure stopped running after turning the corner.

"Quick~suga!" The fairies set the box down. Cure Ruby knelt before it, but before she could insert the key, a fireball hit Cure Ruby squarely in the chest, and she blasted back against Cure Sapphire and Emerald. Spice, Sugar, and Cinnamon ran for cover with the Miracle Box and the key.

"I stop you here, Pretty Cure. I will destroy you!" Sumra summoned a beam of fire from each of his hands, and sent them at the Pretty Cure. Cure Ruby and Emerald braced for impact, but Sapphire summoned water to cancel the fire out.

The three Pretty Cure charged at Sumra, but he was ready. He sent several fire balls at them. Cure Sapphire dodged each one, but Ruby and Emerald weren't so lucky.

Cure Sapphire engaged in a fight with Sumra. They were equally matched. They blocked or dodged each others moves. Cure Ruby and Emerald joined in to assist Sapphire, but they were constantly blasted aside.

But then, Sumra turned the tables and grabbed Cure Ruby. He began to use her s a shield, and Cure Sapphire stopped attacking.

"Lemme go!" Cure Ruby struggled against him. He shook his head.

"I don't think so." He then held her with one hand, lifted her off the ground and had his hand tightly around her neck. She gagged and struggled to breathe, but he only tightened his grip and held her at arm's length as she tried to punch and kick him.

Cure Emerald charged at tried to help her teammate, but she ended up like Cure Ruby, but in his other hand. Ruby and Emerald gasped and tried to get air in their lungs, but they couldn't. The girls thrashed around, but it was no use.

"Choose." Sumra ordered.

"What!?" Cure Sapphire yelped.

"I'll let you choose who will live."

"No way!"

"Suit yourself." He tightened his grip around their necks. Cure Ruby and Emerald screamed, but it was stifled.

"No! Stop it!" Cure Sapphire started towards him.

"Ah, ah, ah! Take another step and they're done."

"Let them go!" Cure Sapphire balled her hands into fists.

"Why should I? You can't escape your destiny, Ringo. These two will only get in your way. They're not worth it. They're just useless obstacles."

"Shut up! They're worth it one hundred and ten percent! They're my best friends!" Cure Sapphire was getting very angry. She started to glow blue. He did not notice.

"Don't kid yourself. You and I both know that these two are nothing but pathetic pieces of dirt. Fighting for 'love' and 'kindness' and 'justice.' Before you moved here, you were the true Ringo. Cold, cynical. You thought you were above everyone because you were smart and ran the school."

"I said shut up! Who asked you anyway!? I'll admit that I was like that before, Akari and Sora have taught me to be a much better person! Without Akari taking my hand and leading me, I have been lost! And without Sora's spirited encouragement, I wouldn't have made it through the journey with Akari! They're anything but pathetic pieces of dirt so you can just SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Cure Sapphire screamed and blue water energy exploded from Cure Sapphire and goes in every direction. Sumra slams against the wall, and Cure Ruby and Emerald are released, coughing and catching their breath.

Sapphire was just getting started. She continued to glow in a blue aura, especially her hair, and then she started to attack Sumra as he recovered. She kicked him furiously, and he couldn't keep blocking it. He tried to counter with fire, but she washed it out.

Cure Sapphire raised her hands above her head and water was summoned between them. It formed a giant ball above her head.

"Pretty Cure Sapphire Action!" Cure Sapphire lowered her hands the ball was moved to in front of her. An immense bean of water exploded forth from the ball. Cure Sapphire willed it to be stronger as she poured her heart into this attack. Sumra didn't even have time to dodge, and on contact, there was a huge explosion, leaving Sumra lying in a crater, unconscious.

Cure Sapphire was breathing heavily. Cure Ruby and Emerald were wide eyed and surprise was written all over their faces.

"We better move before the others find us." Cure Sapphire huffed.

"And before he regains consciousness." Emerald added.

"Let's go!" Cure Ruby took off with Sapphire and Emerald, the mascots following closely behind. Suddenly, the earth beneath them shook. Everyone lost their balance as the floor cracked and broke. Thorny vines sprouted up from the cracks as the earth fell apart.

They wrapped around Cure Sapphire's ankles and she was thrashed around. The vines threw her repeatedly against the walls, ceiling, and floor. Cure Emerald dodged the vines coming after her by running up against the walls and ceiling.

"Sapphire!"

"You shouldn't have defied us, little girl." Fallow suddenly appeared. "We are all very disappointed. Winze won't fight you, but I gladly will. We gave you the chance to join us and make good use of your powers, but you've failed us. So now, we'll have to eliminate you before you become more of a threat." The vines wrapped around her arms, legs, chest, and throat, the thorns digging into her skin. She screamed and struggled.

Cure Emerald rushed to her aid, but despite catching up with the thrashing vines, she couldn't free Sapphire. Instead, more vines wrapped Cure Emerald's arms and legs. Her and Sapphire stopped thrashing and just hung there suspended with Fallow standing between them.

"You are in my way too. Just as pesky as that sister of yours. I'll kill you, and then you're both out of my way." Fallow looked at Cure Emerald with utter disgust.

"And you," she turned her sharp gaze on Cure Ruby, who was literally rooted on the spot. "Winze wants me to spare you and take you to him. When he claims the universe with the power of the Dragon, he will take you to Queen Crystal's feet and kill you.

"But you two, I can kill right now. And you have the pleasure of watching."

"No! Stop!" Cure Ruby tried to free herself, but the vines rooted her feet to the floor beneath her. Fallow laughed as the thorns pierced through the arm warmers and sleeves of Cure Sapphire and Emerald. They broke through the skin, but they did not bleed. Instead, the thorns injected poison.

"No! Kill me instead! Not them!" Cure Ruby pleaded. She struggled, but she couldn't do anything. She balled her hands into fists.

"Yes, them!" Cure Sapphire and Emerald screamed in pain as everything inside them felt like flames as more poison was injected in them. Only Cure Ruby could watch.

"NO! I won't allow you to hurt my friends anymore!" Pink fire exploded around from Cure Ruby, incinerating all of the vines. The Pretty Cure were released and Cure Ruby punched Fallow back against the wall. Cure Ruby was glowing in a pinkish red aura. She punched Fallow furiously.

Fallow countered with a kick to Cure Ruby's gut. Cure Ruby bounced off the wall and returned the favor with the punch to Fallow's jaw and slammed her to the ground.

"Pretty Cure," Cure Ruby raised her hands high above her. The earth around her began to form deep fissures. Pink and red fire erupted up from the fissures. "Ruby Explosion!" Cure Ruby moved her hands in front of her, palms open as the lava erupted violently and shot straight towards Fallow.

"Nobody hurts my friends! Nobody! We will bring you down, and you gotta deal with it!" Cure Ruby shouted at Fallow's unconscious body. Pink glitter and sparkles were in the air and sunk into Cure Sapphire and Emerald's wounds, giving them new energy and getting rid of the poison from their bodies.

"Thanks, Ruby." Cure Emerald said.

"We would've been dead without you." Cure Sapphire finished.

"Oh, well, it was nothing. Really." Cure Ruby scratched the back of her head and chuckled nervously.

"C'mon~suga. We have to move~suga." Sugar reminded. The girls nodded and took off. They were almost to the exit of the castle when several lightning bolts stopped them. Cure Emerald, being the fastest, dodged them with ease. Cure Ruby and Sapphire weren't so lucky. The bolts got their clothes and hair, and with that, they were pinned against the wall. If they moved, they were electrocuted violently.

Cure Emerald grabbed a lightning bolt to free them, but she was electrocuted like them. She screamed and released the bolt. And then she started to summon wind to blow them away, but was interrupted by Spriz, who threw another lightning bolt at her.

Cure Emerald dodged and faced Spriz. "You and I have a score to settle." Cure Emerald snarled. "You'll pay!"

"No, I will not. I will kill you too, and Winze will praise me!" The two girls charged at each other. They were equally matched in speed, so all hits were practically useless. Either missed or blocked, whatever the case, Spriz and Emerald could not inflict any damage on each other.

Unfortunately, Cure Emerald left herself open when she jumped into the air to do a dive kick, but Spriz brought down a bolt of lightning, and Cure Emerald was brought to the ground.

"You're just as pathetic as your sister." Spriz summoned more lightning bolts down on Cure Emerald, but she rolled out of the way each time.

"Arashi's not pathetic!" Emerald retorted. Spriz stepped on Cure Emerald's long hair, preventing her from moving.

"At least you put up a real fight. She was too weak to do anything." Spriz brought down a lightning bolt on Cure Emerald. Cure Ruby and Sapphire screamed at the sight. A hand emerged from the smoke and flipped Spriz against the wall.

"You take that back!" Cure Emerald screamed. Her whole body was glowing green as she viciously attacked Spriz, not holding back. But Spriz seemed so desperate to not give up and hurt Cure Emerald in any way, shape, or form. "No one will talk about Arashi like that! I will avenge her, you murderer!" Cure Emerald threw Spriz over her head and onto the ground. Spriz screamed in pain as she landed on he back.

Cure Emerald raises her hand. A large gust of wind blows. It's very sharp and piercing against Spriz's skin. The wind was so powerful that it pinned Spriz to the ground and she could hardly breathe from it.

"Pretty Cure," Cure Emerald called.

"No…" Spriz's eyes were wide with fear and desperation as she struggled to just breathe. The gust then suddenly lifts Spriz off the ground and thrashes her around in midair.

"Emerald Hurricane!" Green whips of light lashed at Spriz one after another. Spriz cried out in pain from it.

"FOR ARASHI!" Cure Emerald declared, and she sent one giant green light whip at Spriz. There was a big explosion.

The lightning bolts pinning Cure Ruby and Sapphire disappeared. Spriz was unconscious in a crater that Emerald has created. Emerald was breathless, but she raised her fist for more attacks. Cure Ruby clasped her hands around Emerald's raises fists.

"C'mon. We have to hurry. She's not worth it anymore." Emerald sighed and lowered her fist. Ruby released her hands and the trio were once again, running to get out of there as fast as possible.

The mines came into sight as they tore through the woods, the fairies following closely behind. They were going to make it. They did it. They got all of the Dawn Fragments, All of the Dusk Fragments, and the Miracle Box. The girls were exhausted, but now, the adrenaline pulsed through them. They were going to free Queen Crystal. This will all be over soon.

"Precure~spicu!" Spice called. They stopped in their tracks and spun around. Winze has the Miracle Box in his hands, but all three of the mascots hang on for dear life. Spice threw the key white key at them. Cure Ruby jumped and caught it, but her balance was pretty bad so she landed flat on her butt.

Winze dropped the fairies and Miracle Box and started towards the Pretty Cure. Cure Emerald and Sapphire attacked him, but they couldn't even get close. He would send an ice blast at them and they would be sent flying away.

He made his way towards Cure Ruby, who ran away screaming with the key. Cure Sapphire and Emerald continued to attack him, but it was futile. And then Winze threw an ice blast at Cure Ruby. He fired away like a cannon, and she dodged each one. Until his final shot hit her squarely in the back.

Before Winze could swoop in and grab the key, Cure Ruby tossed it to Cure Sapphire. Cure Sapphire caught it, and Winze was briefly distracted. Cure Ruby and Emerald used this opportunity to punch him, but he grabbed both their fists and whipped them against a couple of boulders.

Winze conjured up a blizzard. It was a complete white out. Cure Ruby and Emerald rose from the ground, but the wind was so powerful, that they were pressed against the rocks. They shivered terribly as snow and ice pelted against them.

"Sapphire!" Cure Ruby called as she grasped Emerald's hand for support. The girls forced themselves through the ice and wind.

"Ruby!" They heard her call. Ruby and Emerald rushed of the sound of her voice, but out of no where, Cure Ruby and Emerald were kicked to the ground. The girls heard Sapphire scream, and they knew immediately that Winze found her before they did.

Something hit Cure Emerald on the head. It was heavier than the ice stabbing at them, and she immediately knew that Sapphire threw the key to her. She grabbed it and tried to harness the wind and stop it from whipping the ice at them and die down this blizzard.

Cure Ruby summoned fire to melt some of the ice, but it hardly did anything. And then they spotted Spice, Sugar, and Cinnamon shaking uncontrollably around the Miracle Box.

"There!" Cure Ruby pointed to them as her ponytail whipped against her face. Cure Emerald dashed there as fast as she could, but she slipped and fell flat on her face. She jumped to her feet, and Winze suddenly tackles her against the tree. He pins her against it with amazing strength with only one hand, and with his other hand, he holds a sword of ice. His cold fingers were wrapped around her throat like ivy, but he also pointed the sword at it.

"Give me the key." He orders icily.

"Never." Emerald spat. She managed to raise her hand and somewhat throw the key away from them.

"Ruby!" Cure Ruby caught it. "Unlock the box and free your mom. I'm sorry I couldn't help anymore, but I'm going to go join Arashi now..."

"Sora! No!" Cure Ruby screamed as she raced towards them. Winze blasted Cure Ruby back with ice and wind. Winze raised his sword to kill Cure Emerald. Ruby wasn't fast enough.

Winze never saw it coming.

Cure Sapphire tackled him and his ice sword shattered. She furiously kicked the crap out of him.

"I don't care if your my father or not, I'll kill you if you lay a finger on my friends!" She declared. "Go, Ruby! Go!" Cure Ruby didn't hesitate.

"No!" Winze conjured up another intense blizzard. Cure Ruby couldn't see Spice or Sugar or Cinnamon or the Miracle Box. Cure Ruby couldn't see a thing but white. The ice pelted against her so hard, they pelted her to the ground. She could hear the noises of Cure Emerald and Sapphire struggle against Winze.

She couldn't give up. She had to unlock the box for Sora. For Ringo. For Arashi. For her mom. Mom...could the Queen Crystal really be Ruby's mother? That would make Ruby a princess. Ruby's eyes sparkled at the thought. Her! A princess! It's like a fairytale!

Cure Ruby slowly rose and walked against the forces of nature as they tried to stop her from going on. She gripped the key. It was their last hope of stopping Winze from taking over the whole universe. It was up to Cure Ruby to go on while Sapphire and Emerald held Winze off.

Winze blasted Cure Emerald and Sapphire away. They were exhausted and didn't get back up. Winze laughed so evilly.

"It shouldn't have been this way, daughter." He looked at Sapphire. Winze then ran towards Cure Ruby. Cure Ruby took off, sprinting, but she slid on the ice and fell. She got back up and spotted Spice, Sugar, and Cinnamon with the Miracle Box. Cure Ruby had to succeed. She had to make up with Spice. She had to save Mitsuo. She had to save her dad and Ringo's mom and Sora's parents and brother. She had to save Shichi. They were so close now. Without her team, Cure Ruby wouldn't have made it this far. She owed them everything.

Winze lunged at her, an ice sword in hand. Cure Sapphire and Emerald have recovered and tried to stop Winze, but they have lost precious time, and he has gotten too far ahead of them. Cure Ruby decided, now or never. She was still so far away, but she had to take a chance. Cure Ruby jumped and slid on her belly on the ground.

Cure Emerald and Sapphire tackled Winze, who stopped dead in his tracks, utterly shocked.

The key went right into the lock. Cure Ruby turned it and there was a click! There was a bright light from the keyhole that filled the whole forest. The ice and wind stopped and disappeared. Cure Ruby grinned as the Miracle Box opened in a white light.


	21. Episode 21: The Epic Final Battle!

Suddenly, a large white figure emerged from the Miracle Box. It was huge. Cure Ruby wondered how it even fit in such a tiny box. It spread majestic white wings and a long tail. And it's large head and opened its large gold eyes.

"Thank you for releasing me." It spoke, startling the Petty Cure. "I am here to serve you. What is your wish?"

"T-to free the Prism Kingdom and Queen Crystal." Cure Ruby replied, jumping to her feet. The Dragon bowed its head and flew away into the night sky.

She was in disbelief. She just freed the Dragon, and the world will be saved. Cure Emerald and Sapphire and the mascots were cheering. Cure Emerald and Sapphire abandoned Winze and tackled Cure Ruby in a hug.

"You did it!" "I knew you could do it!"

"It isn't over yet." Winze growled. He was surrounded in a dark, evil aura. There was a sinister, almost mad, look in his glowing eyes. He seemed to get bigger as he absorbed the darkness and shadows.

"Is it me or is he getting taller?" Cure Emerald asked.

"Let's go!" Cure Ruby went in and charged at him. She attacked him swiftly, but he blocked every single punch she threw. Cure Ruby landed and lunged at him. In midair, he placed his hand on her midriff, and blasted her deep into the forest with an ice blast. Cure Emerald and Sapphire jumped in, but he was very powerful. They still couldn't inflict any damage.

Cure Emerald jumped high, but as she prepared to assault Winze, he grabbed her wrist and flung her all the way back against the walls of the castle like she weighed nothing. It would take long for her to recover and return to the battle.

Cure Sapphire tackled Winze and wrestled him. He was stronger than her and quickly gained the upper hand. He beat her down and summoned an ice sword. Cure Sapphire managed to shatter the sword to pieces because it was just made of ice. It didn't bother Winze, though. He would just create more. He created one for each hand.

There was a beam of fire and light. It went straight towards Winze, but he blocked it by crossing the swords in an X formation across his chest. Cure Ruby emerged from the flames, violently attacking Winze. He swung one sword to slice Cure Ruby, but Cure Sapphire kicked his sword and it shattered.

In harmony, the Pretty Cure fought Winze, a beautiful combination of opposites. They clashed with his darkness and ice, but he blasted a ball of darkness at them. It exploded on contact, and the Pretty Cure were blasted back against the entrance of the mine.

There was no sign of Cure Emerald, and the energy has escaped Cure Ruby and Sapphire.

"You may have freed the Dragon, but that won't stop me from taking over! You lost. The Dragon ran away and won't come back. It won't free your stupid Queen. It used you to get out of the box." Winze bellowed, laughing insanely. Cure Ruby's hand weakly searched. She found Sapphire's and grasped it. Cure Ruby's other hand looked for Emerald's but it wasn't there.

Actually, Emerald was back fighting Winze again, but she didn't last long. Moments later, she was lying beside Ruby. Ruby reached for her hand, and gripped it.

"We can't give up..." Cure Ruby forced herself to her feet. She pulled on Sapphire and Emerald's hands.

"Ruby..." She wheezed. "We can't beat him...he was right about the Dragon, and now I'm so exhausted..."

"He's too strong..." Cure Emerald added weakly.

"But we can't give..." Cure Ruby fell back beside Cure Sapphire and Emerald, her legs betraying her. They breathed heavily as snow and ice piled up on them. Even her eyelids were betraying Cure Ruby. They held hands as Winze laughed evilly, but they had such little strength in them.

But their eyes flew open. It was against their will because there was a bright holy light.

Standing before them, a crystal sword in her hand, stood Queen Crystal. She stood tall and proud and absolutely radiant. She wore a white and gold flowing gown as she gave off a golden, holy aura. Her long hair cascaded down her back with an elaborate braid in the back, and crystals woven throughout her beautiful hair, giving it that extra sparkle. She wore a golden crown on her head and warmed the whole forest with her very presence.

"Thank you, Pretty Cure. For freeing me from that ice tomb. Thank you for holding Winze off and protecting for all this time. I am forever in your debt. Rest now. I will now end this." She smiled so warmly at them. "Thank you, Spice, Sugar, and Cinnamon for taking good care of them," Cure Ruby snorted. "And for guiding them on the road to a shining future."

A battle began between the queen and Winze. Cure Ruby decided to listen to her mom and just relax into the rocks beneath her. She closed her eyes, welcoming sleep.

She was abruptly woken up when Spice tackled her what felt like seconds later.

"What? She told me I could rest!" Cure Ruby protested.

"Cure Sapphire made me~spicu." Spice said.

"Why?" Cure Emerald asked, her voice still weak.

"She said we should rest and that she will end this." Cure Ruby added.

"Yes! End it she will!" Cure Sapphire snapped.

"The Queen and Winze are equals~suga. They're like different sides of the same coin~suga. So she can't kill Winze without killing herself~suga." Sugar explained, her eyes watering. She was sitting next to Cure Sapphire.

"What!?" Cure Ruby and Emerald look up to see Queen Crystal and Winze fighting brutally. They both look exhausted and weak, but neither will give in.

"It will take every last drop of her energy and life to stop Winze~suga." Sugar went on.

"No! Mom!" Cure Ruby screamed as she jumped to her feet and rushed to the battle. There was an explosion from a blast of light and darkness colliding against each other. Both Winze and Queen Crystal look ready to just drop. Winze stabbed Queen Crystal, but she blocked it with her crystal sword. She shattered his ice sword in a swift motion, but he had summoned another in his hand that he rebounded with. Queen Crystal ducked from his slash, but Winze sent an ice blast at her. She countered with a golden energy blast.

The explosion knocked them both away from each other, but they jumped to their feet and locked swords.

"No! Stop! I will fight instead!" Cure Ruby pleaded as she pulled the Queen back. The Queen pulled herself free from Cure Ruby's grasp.

"No, Akari. This is my battle. I will end this." Queen Crystal said firmly. She was breathless. Winze suddenly grabbed Cure Ruby by the hair and lifted her off the ground.

"Stay out of this." He hissed. She screamed in pain. He threw her like a rag doll against some trees and moved no more.

"Ruby!" Emerald and Sapphire shrieked as they rushed to her aid. They helped her to her feet.

There was another explosion, blasting the queen and Winze back. Winze recovered from it like lightning before the queen could even react. Queen Crystal didn't see him move through the smoke with his sword raised, ready to strike her. He was so swift, it was almost unseen.

"Mom!" Cure Ruby broke away from Emerald and Sapphire and leaped in front of the Queen, taking the blow. Cure Sapphire and Emerald screamed. Not Ruby too...

There was a blinding light. Cure Ruby remained standing in front of her mom protectively, arms spread, bracing for the sword to pierce her heart, but that never happened. She heard Winze cry out in pain and the screams from Emerald and Sapphire ceased. Cure Emerald and Sapphire rushed to Ruby's side, preparing for anything that might attack them in this light, but nothing happened. The light disappeared, but the Dragon was overing over the scene, its sharp gaze on the Pretty Cure.

"Pretty Cure...you've been so brave. You sacrificed your life for another. It has touched and warmed my heart. I will lend you my power to thank you for releasing me." It spoke.

"But you already granted our wish!" Cure Ruby protested.

"Shhh!" Cure Emerald shushed. Cure Sapphire nudged her in the ribs.

"You deserve another reward." Three white balls of light flew out from the Dragon's body and into the Pretty Cure's hearts. And then, the Dragon disappeared.

"What power? I don't feel any different." Cure Emerald grumbled. Queen Crystal rose to her feet, as Winze recovered and advanced.

Suddenly, adrenaline pulsed through the Pretty Cure. Something came over them and they furiously attacked Winze. They were faster and stronger. He couldn't keep up with them.

"Now this is what I'm talking about!" Cure Emerald grinned as she swiftly punched Winze towards Cure Ruby. He tried to regain control, but Cure Ruby was quicker and blasted him away with fire. Cure Sapphire was suddenly in his face in the air.

"Come on, Ringo. I'm your father and your my daughter. We shouldn't fight like this." Fear was in his eyes. Cure Sapphire narrowed hers.

"You will never be my father." She growled and with one swift kick, he was on the ground, a crack forming from his impact. When Cure Sapphire landed, the three Pretty Cure started glowing. They exchanged looks.

But Winze had recovered. He cried out in anger as he was in a dark aura again. But this time, he was consumed by it and transformed into a giant shadow figure taller than the trees. He was entirely darkness except his piercing blue eyes and wicked white smile.

"We are so dead." Cure Emerald muttered. Cure Sapphire's eyes widened in shock. She didn't want this. She already hated fighting her dad, but she also hated her dad for being so cruel…She never imagined it turning into this. This is too much.

"Crap. I'm going to say something against my own will again!" Cure Ruby whined. Suddenly, Winze blasted a massive ball of darkness at them. There was an explosion, but the Pretty Cure were not caught in it.

Three dragons swooped in and flew away with each Pretty Cure on its back. There was a pink one for Cure Ruby, a blue one for Cure Sapphire, and a green one for Cure Emerald. These dragons were smaller than the first white one and were glowing their respective colors.

"Let's go! Light of hope, shine brightly!" Cure Ruby declared, her dragon glowing a bright red as they flew around Winze, avoiding his dark energy blasts.

"Light the way for us to fight for our sparkling future!" All three of them called, Cure Sapphire and Cure Emerald's dragons glowing brightly their respective colors. They soared around Winze, but then they all lined up with Cure Ruby in the middle and faced Winze.

"Pretty Cure Victory Trinity…" The trio streaked towards Winze at an incredible speed, their dragons glowing so brightly that they became a ball of light of their respective colors, streaking a rainbow behind them. "Ecstasy!" If it was even possible, they glowed even brighter, lighting up the whole night sky and collided against Winze. He cried out in agony as a rainbow light radiated throughout the night.

The Pretty Cure landed on their feet, breathless as it rained sparkles. Winze was gone. Dawn was breaking.

"We did it!" Cure Emerald cheered.

"We actually did it. I can't believe it!" Cure Ruby exclaimed. She hugged Cure Sapphire and Emerald tightly. Cure Sapphire smiled, but she couldn't stop the tears escaping her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Cure Ruby pulled away and wiped Cure Sapphire's cheeks from the tears.

"I wish it didn't have to be this way…" She shook her head. "I'm sorry. I'm overreacting. This is a happy time!"

"I don't blame you. It was your dad." Cure Emerald said.

"I hated him." Cure Sapphire protested. Cure Ruby smiled and shook her head in disagreement.

"Every child loves their parents deep down. No matter how mean that parent or child is, they will always love each other deep in their hearts and that will never change." Cure Ruby explained. Cure Sapphire stopped holding her tears back.

"I wish we could've saved him. I wish it were different. I've only known him for like several days, but I miss him…I want my dad." She sobbed and Cure Ruby and Emerald pulled her into another hug.

"Life's just so unfair sometimes…" Cure Emerald murmured. After Cure Sapphire was all cried out, three fairies came rushing up to them.

"You guys did it~suga!"

"Yay~cinu! You're superheroes~cinu!"

"You saved the world~suga!" Cure Sapphire and Sugar hugged. Cure Emerald and Cinnamon hugged. Cure Ruby and Spice stood there awkwardly. Cure Ruby avoided his gaze and tried to busy herself with burying her boot into the snow and moving it through it.

"So…do you still hate me?" Cure Ruby asked quietly.

"I kind of can't really~spicu. I don't know how, but you saved me~spicu. You saved Sugar, Cinnamon, her majesty, and my kingdom~spicu. And you're royalty~spicu." Spice complained.

"So does that mean you'll start treating me with respect?" Cure Ruby teased.

"Fat chance~spicu." Spice replied bluntly as ever.

"But I'm royalty! I believe you work for me." Cure Ruby protested.

"No, I work for Queen Crystal~spicu. There isn't any rules that say I have to obey you too~spicu." Spice explained. Cure Ruby rolled her eyes and grinned. They were on good terms again. Suddenly, Cure Ruby was pulled into a hug.

"I'm so proud of you." Queen Crystal whispered to Cure Ruby. "I'm sorry that I had you waited thirteen years for a mother. I'm so sorry, Akari. I wish you didn't have to go through all of that."

"Its okay. Really. I'm super glad I did it! I made so many friends. Ringo, Spice, Sugar, Cinnamon. It was a really good experience and I'm stronger now than I ever though I'd be. And if this never happened, we may have never met. Ringo would have never known her real dad. If I didn't have this experience, I would have never know the true meaning of love and friendship and hardship." Cure Ruby reassured.

"So wise beyond your years…" Queen Crystal mumbled. She stared at her daughter in awe and gently stroked her hair in a comforting way. "How is your father?"

"He's good. He remarried when I was five to a woman named Suki and had Mitsuo, but she passed away in a car accident five years ago." Cure Ruby replied. "He's still wrapped up in work as always but takes good care of us."

"I'm glad to hear that. He was an amazing man. I want you to know I really loved him. And we loved you. But Winze first started attacking shortly after you were born. It wasn't safe. I kept him at bay, but it made us realize that we are from two different worlds and it wouldn't work out." Queen Crystal sighed. "I hope he finds his soul mate."

"Will he be okay? Winze took all of their energy…" Cure Ruby trailed off.

"Yes. I have broken the spell. It is a new day, thanks to you. In fact, aren't you late for your last day of school? And don't you have a performance this evening?" Cure Ruby's eyes widened.

"Crap!" Cure Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald shrieked. The sun was rising. The Pretty Cure didn't wait for their fairy mascots or the queen. They summoned a mine cart, hopped in. Cure Sapphire steered the mine cart back to their hometown, but they did get lost several times in the maze of mines.

They jumped out of the cart in their civilian form, and all sprinted to school. Ringo wasn't very fast like Akari and Sora, but they had managed to arrive to school on time.

At lunch on the roof, Akari, Ringo, and Sora came to a sad realization.

"Now that it's over…does that mean…" Akari began.

"That Spice, Sugar, and Cinnamon go home?" Sora finished.

"Why wouldn't they? They came here for help to save their kingdom and now that it is saved. It's not like they'll stay here forever. They have a life in the Prism Kingdom, not here…" Ringo trailed off. Akari started sobbing. She shook her head.

"Why am I crying?" Akari asked. "I should be happy. Spice and I never got along. And now I can finally enjoy my life and not worry about the future." She wiped away her tears with the back of her hand.

"Admit it, Akari. You'll miss Spice." Sora said. Akari stuck her toungue out her and the trio laughed.

"We have to send them off with a smile, guys! We can't be sad that we'll never see them again. They'll always be with us in our hearts." Akari reminded.

"It was only temporary anyway, right? Nothing lasts forever. I'm happy for them. I'm happy that they can go home and resume their old lives. I'm happy that we did this for them. I'll never forget cheerful little Cinnamon, happily chirping away. And I'll never forget you and Spice fighting, Akari. That was always funny to watch. You guys were like a married couple." Sora laughed at the memories. Akari hit her arm.

"Were not." She pouted.

"And I'll never forget how well you and Sugar got along, Ringo. You two were like sisters. And I'll never forget Arashi and how bravely and strongly she fought. I never knew she had it in her." Sora began to cry herself when she mentioned her twin. "She will always be right next to Cinnamon in my heart…"

"We can't be sad when they leave. Otherwise, they'll be sad or feel bad and stay here when they can't." Akari added. "C'mon! Let's go! Smile for them! Your best smile ever!"

"Guys, what if they already left?" Ringo suddenly asked.

"We were so worried about school that we left them at Pandora's palace with her majesty. What if they all just went straight home without saying goodbye?"

"Why would they?" Akari asked.

"To avoid a painful goodbye. Ripping off the bandage quickly to avoid pain." Ringo replied. It made sense. And the truth really hurt them. Akari has completely broken down and sobbed. She hugged herself, but Sora and Ringo pulled her into a comforting hug and she cried like a baby.

* * *

"I can't do this." Akari breathed behind the curtain. Everyone was scrambling to their places. In five minutes, their performance will go on. Sora was barking orders. Ringo was pacing and running her lines. Akari and Ringo were lucky to have all of their lines memorized with all that's been going on.

"Sure you can." Ringo reassured as she joined Akari's side.

"Do you hear all those voices!? There's so many people out there!" Akari hissed. Ringo peeked out.

"Hey, look! Your dad and my mom are talking!" Akari poked her head out between the curtains. There in the front row was Akari's dad and Ringo's mom sitting next to each other and chatting animatedly. They were smiling and laughing and Mitsuo looked as annoyed as ever.

Akari scanned the audience in hopes for Spice, Sugar, and Cinnamon. She recalled they were invited, but if what Ringo said was true, then why would they come back to see their performance? It's over.

Members of the cast scrambled to the audience and to their reserved seats for the opening number.

"I have to go, Akari. Good luck. We'll do amazing. I know it." Ringo hugged Akari and then disappeared through the curtains. Akari wasn't in the opening number but it was okay because it was the same as the closing number, which she was the lead in.

Akari took deep breaths and shuffled off the stage. Back stage, she listened to her fellow cast begin their performance. Ringo sang so beautifully and she could dance!

And then the first scene went on. Akari waited patiently for her cue. Akari busied herself by examining herself in the mirror. She was dressed in rags and wore a hat. Her face was dirtied. She was the exact opposite of Ringo, who was dressed in such fine clothes fit for the princess role she played. Her long hair was in one thick braid. And then there was flurry of commotion on the stage and some laughter from the audience.

"It's Alakazam!" Neela shrieked on the stage. Neela was Aladdin's sister in the play. Alakazam was Aladdin's monkey, but he was played by a fellow classmate. Many of the extras shouted and yelled at Alakazam who ran around the stage reeking havoc.

"Careful! Careful! He may bite!" A merchant woman snapped, ending all of the chaos, but Alakazam jumped around the stage, creating more madness as he waved a scarf around in the market.

"Alakazam, stop it!" Aladdin's mother commanded. Akari rushed onto the stage.

"Alakazam, that's enough!" Akari snapped. Alakazam stopped and stepped towards Akari. "Aren't you ashamed of yourself? Carrying on like a naughty child. That scarf doesn't belong to you. Where did you get it?" Alakazam shrugged. Akari stuck out her hand, palm open. "Give it here." Akari demanded. Reluctantly, Alakazam obliged. Akari examined the scarf.

"Alakazam is a nuisance! He should be put in a cage." A merchant woman spoke.

"One thousand pardons." Akari out the scarf in the merchant woman's hand. "Won't you accept this scarf and let me know he's forgiven?"

"You have a great deal of charm, Aladdin. I feel sorry for your poor mother and sister." A pedestrian spoke from the one end of the stage. Music started to play Akari's solo.

"You're lazy!" The merchant woman spoke over the music.

"You're incorrigible." Neela spat.

"You're never around when you're needed, in short..." Aladdin's mother chimed in. There was a snort from the audience. Akari shrugged it off. She was hearing things.

"You're Aladdin..." Everyone except Akari sang. She turned to face the audience.

"That's me!" She sang.

And then she froze on the spot.

Sitting right next to Mitsuo was Spice in his human form.

Akari wasn't hearing things. Beside Spice was Sugar and Cinnamon and then finally Queen Crystal. She wore a more informal white gown and her hair didn't have the sparkling jewels woven through it.

Akari completely blanked out in absolute shock. She snapped back to reality and did her cartwheels. Akari then began to sing her lines, but she could not hide her surprise.

* * *

The curtains closed after the whole cast bowed. The show was over.

"We did it!" Sora squealed, hugging Akari and Ringo tightly.

"They're here!" Akari squealed.

"I saw! Oh my god, I can't believe it!"

"Wait, so Ringo was wrong? But she's supposed to be the smart one! If we don't have a smart one, then..." Sora trailed off.

"Ah, who cares! Maybe they're staying!" Akari suggested.

"I wouldn't get my hopes up..." Ringo muttered. Akari was too happy to be brought back to reality.

"Let's go!" Akari suddenly grabbed both Sora and Ringo's hands and rushed out, even though Akari and Ringo were both still in costume. Akari stopped dead in the isle between rows of seats.

There was her dad and her mom...talking. They were talking. Sora and Ringo realized this, but before they could do anything, Ringo's mother rushed up to them.

"You guys did fabulous! Sora, you're an excellent director. Keep up the good work." She gushed. She handed Ringo a bouquet of blue and white flowers.

"Thank you, mom! They're lovely." Ringo sniffed them. Sora's family then came over and congratulated the trio. The mascots were no where in sight. Akari sighed in disappointment. Ringo's face turned bright red when Kazuki congratulated her.

"Hey, kiddo. You were amazing." Akari's dad suddenly appeared, but Queen Crystal was gone.

"Not bad, sis." Mitsuo grumbled. Akari's dad gave her a bouquet of pink and red roses.

"Thanks, daddy!" She squealed. Roses were her favorite.

"It wasn't awful. I'll admit it. You weren't bad. I enjoyed it." Spice was suddenly behind Akari. Akari froze and he smirked.

"Who are you? Her boyfriend? Because as her father, I can't allow that." Akari's dad stammered. Akari's face flushed.

"Dad! Of course not!" Akari hissed. Spice laughed.

"I'm a friend." Spice replied coolly.

"You seem kind of old to be her friend..." Akari's dad narrowed his eyes at Spice.

"I work at Yurushikibo-san's cafe." Spice responded. Akari's dad seemed skeptical.

"Dad, can we go get some ice cream now?" Mitsuo asked, tugging on his dad's hand.

"Sure, buddy. I'll be back, Akari." He and Mitsuo then strolled out of the auditorium. Akari was quickly reunited with Ringo, Sora, Sugar, Cinnamon, and Queen Crystal.

"Congratulations. You make me so proud." Queen Crystal congratulated.

"So, are you all leaving? Is this goodbye? Forever?" Ringo did not beat around the bush.

"Sharp as ever, like your mom." Queen Crystal muttered.

"Yes, we are." Sugar replied, her eyes watering. Akari, Ringo, and Sora forced big smiles.

"We have our duties to attend to now that the Pretty Cure have saved our kingdom." Spice added.

"We understand," Sora reassured.

"Definitely! We are happy to help anytime." Ringo chimed in.

"We wish you the best of luck. Best wishes." Akari spoke up.

"Actually, Akari," the Queen spoke up. "I'd like to invite you to come live with me in the Prism Kingdom. You are my daughter, the princess of the Prism Kingdom. And the heir to my throne. You'll need proper training." It was Akari's dream come true. She will live in a palace and be treated like royalty! She'll find her Prince Charming like in fairy tales and she won't ever say goodbye to Spice.

"What about my dad?" Akari asked.

"He said that you're mine too, and it was up to you with what you want to do with your life." Queen Crystal replied. Akari shook her head and smiled.

"No. I'm sorry. But my life is here. It's been here for all my life. Maybe I can visit, but I'm looking forward to a relaxing summer with Ringo and Sora." "I will respect you decision, but keep my offer in mind, Akari. Please." Akari nodded.

"I will."

"Then I guess this is goodbye." Sugar murmured. "Promise you'll write?"

"Only if you promise too." Ringo and Sugar smiled at each other. They all hugged and said goodbye. Even Spice and Akari hugged. A real, long hug.

"Goodbye, Spice."

"Bye."

Sugar and Cinnamon were crying, but Akari, Ringo, and Sora forced their smiles through the tears.

And then, they were gone. It was over. Tears streamed down Akari's face as she smiled.

"C'mon, Akari. Let's go to our home." Ringo took her hand.

"Yeah! It's summer vacation! Woo hoo! We are going to do so many fun things!" Sora reminded. Akari nodded.

"No need to worry, guys. I'll be okay." Akari reassured. She smiled at them, and they returned it.

And then the four of them strolled to Akari's dad, unaware of their fourth musketeer has never left them. She walked with Akari, giving her invisible support that matched her teammate's and twin's. It was like nothing has ever changed between the four of them as they walked to their shining future.

Finale.


End file.
